A human and the supernatural
by Catherine-PJO
Summary: The life and world of Reggie Cullen will turn upside down when Alice Brandon,the mayor's daughter, arrives in Forks.Why though? Click and see! Rated M just to be on the safe side. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**New story!!! I'm not giving up on 'The Volturi Family', so if you were reading it don't worry. The pairing for this story is Alice with an OC. Jasper doesn't exist in this world. Reading the title it is obvious that one will be human, the other supernatural. But I will leave you to decide how supernatural. I hope you enjoy it and that I will get more reviews than I did for my other two stories. On with the first now.**

**Chapter 1: First sight**

"Reggie, get your butt downstairs." My dear sister Rosalie yelled.

My name is Reginald Scott Carter Cullen. As Rosalie pointed out, Reggie for short. I'm part of a seven-person family of "vegeterian" vampires. The other six include three couples: Carlisle and Esme, who are considered our parents, Edward with Bella, and last but not least Emmett with Rosalie. I'm the only single one which is why I get more harassed by girls at school. Yeah right. We have to go to school. Centuries-old vampires and we go to school. But honestly there isn't anything better to do. At least not for me. The others have each other as opposed to me.

"Reggie, everyone is waiting for you." Esme said calmly.

"Coming mom." In a flash I was downstairs with my books and keys in hand. "Happy?" I asked looking directly at Rosalie.

"So you won't listen to me, but you listen to mom?"

"Is that really a question?" I asked back chuckling along with Edward.

"Stop mocking my wife, guys." Emmett said after Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Oh come one already. We have school." Bella exclaimed and dragged Edward with her.

"Only Bella would be exstatic about going back to school." I said to myself shaking my head. We were returning to school from the christmas holidays.

"Heard that." She shouted over her shoulder.

"It's true." Emmett backed me up. We bumped fists before kissing Esme's cheek and going to the garage and our cars. Emmett and Rosalie got in her red BMW, Edward and Bella in his Silver Volvo and I in my white Audi R8. The ride to school was quick and uneventful. But what difference could one expect in a small town like Forks. The actual event of the week, if not the whole year, is that the mayor's daughter would come live with him. Yes this town actually has a mayor. Boring. The pleasantries of being a vampire. You live forever and everything goes boring after so many years.

We pulled in the school's parking lot and parked in our usual space. No one dared messing with us. Actually no one even talked to us. They were afraid and that's exactly how it was supposed to be. Since I'm a mind reader, as is Edward, I decided to scan through every single mind in the area trying to find the girl that has made all the boys squirm in desire. But all I could find was her back, her side but never her face. What is it with people nowadays? All they can think about is sex, sex,sex and again sex.

"You are too trying to find something about her?" Edward asked me once we got out.

"Yeah, but I can't find her face in anyone's mind. All they are looking at is her body." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Why are you acting so nervous big brother? Are you interested in that girl?" Bella asked me snickering.

"Well, she is the gossip of the week. How could I not be interested?" I said back sincerely. I was just curious as to why she had all the guys drooling over her. A few moments later the bell rang signaling the start of our first class of the year. Yuppie!!!! Emmett and I snorted.

"She is just the new girl. In a week she will be forgetten." Rosalie said throwing her hair over her shoulder and dragging her husband to their first class.

"So what's our first class?" I asked Edward and Bella.

"Don't you remember?" They both asked back raising their eyebrows.

"I do. I just wish I didn't."

"I totally get you. Where is the fun in playing any kind of sport if we have to control all our abilities?" Edward said patting my back. We offered Bella our arms, which she took smiling, and headed to the track field. From a far, we saw at least 20 teenagers, more girls than boys, who turned their heads to us and immediately started thinking about the three of us in different compromising positions. Both Edward and I must have cringed or something at the images, because Bella then started rubbing our arms.

"_Just try not to think about them." _She thought and we smiled at her. As we got closer to the croud we finally paid attention to what the coach was saying. Turned out we would have a free day, so we went to sit in the stands waiting for our torture to end. Forty-five minutes later what we wished for came. The bell rang much to the others' displeasure.

After a couple of more hours like this one, it was lunch time, so we had to go to the cafeteria, although none of us ever ate anything. Bella and I, who were in the same class the previous hour, walked to our usual table where the rest of our family already were. Bella quickly sat in Edward's lap giving him a kiss, as I went to sit next to Emmett and we bumped our fists. Scanning through the croud to see if the new girl was here, I caught an interesting conversation.

"The ones you are looking at are the adopted children of Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Edward is the one with the bronze hair and his girlfriend Bella is on his lap. The bulky guy with the black hair is Emmett and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie...." Jessica was explaining to the new girl I presume before being cut off by Mike. I couldn't look their way to see her face, so I just listened.

"Jess, Rosalie is not just any girl. She is a godess." He said with his tongue out. Rosalie, who of course heard that along with the rest of us, laughed a little at his statement.

"And who is the other bulky guy?" The new girl asked about me.

"That, my friend, is Reginald Scott Carter Cullen. The hottest guy within the state AND single. But unfortunately he doesn't date." Jessica answered while also thought : "_If he did, I would already be his girlfriend." _It was Edward's and my turn to laugh. "So don't even try, Alice. You'll just hurt yourself in the end."

_"We'll see!" _Alice thought. Edward and I were taken back from that. She stood up to leave and I, thinking that she wasn't looking over here, turned my head to see her.

What I saw literally took my breath away.

**There is the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

**Chapter 2:Talking**

**Reggie's POV**

I stood there with my mouth open and my eyes fixed on the breath-taking creature just a few metres away from me. Alice Brandon was beautiful. She was a little short, way shorter than me, but that made her even cuter. Her hair spiky and short, matching her small figure. Although small, she had curves at the right places, which gave her unbelievably feminine looks. And at last her eyes. My god her eyes. An amazing shade of blue that make feel lost in them. How easy I could see myself lost in that crystal clear ocean. I didn't pay much attention to her clothes. I never did. We never locked eyes, because she turned and left the room. I was still not moving until Emmett nugded me.

"Huh?"

"What happened to you man?" He asked me.

"I honestly have no idea right now." I said not averting my eyes from where she left. When I finally did, I noticed that everyone else was gone. "Hey were is everyone else?"

"Probably at their classes." He said casually.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and to my literature class. Arriving at the classroom I knocked on the door and walked in when Ms Gilbert gave me permission.

"Oh Mr Cullen! How nice of you to join us. Now take a seat." My teacher said sarcasticly. Going to my usual seat, I saw the one and only Alice Brandon there. She was so cute with her little glasses that made her look sophisticated. There was a series of 'lucky bitch' from the other girls and I did my best not to growl at that comment. She looked up, saw me and shot me a dazzling smile which I just couldn't not return.

I sat down and Ms Gilbert continued with her lesson. I never paid much attention to her, because I definitely knew more about literature than her. So it was just boring. But especially today, Alice had my sole and undeviated attention. Or at least her mind. I couldn't look at her so that had to do. All that was in her mind was lyrics of her favourite songs I presume. 'Bad Romance' and 'Paparazi' from Lady Gaga and 'Evacuate the dancefloor' by Cascada being few of them. The lyrics never stopped. The entire time she was singing in her mind. And I loved every second of it. Wait! Loved? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like that? How can I be so attracted to a human. No. THAT can't be happening. But what other explanation could there be?

Before I could further argue with myself, the bell rang and every teenager in the room started packing their stuff. I hurried up and did too, then turned to face Alice, who was still putting her books in her bag. I waited till she finished and looked up to speak.

"Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself before. I'm Reggie Cullen." I said extending my hand, all the while looking in her zaphyre eyes. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and shook my hand.

"I gues Ms Gilbert didn't give you that, huh? I'm Mary Alice Brandon."

"Oh so you use your full name?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I just introduce myself with my full name. It's just Alice." She answered giggling. "And I hear Reggie is not your full name." When she realized what she said, she thought: "_Shit did I just confessed asking about him? God he will think I'm a stalker."_

"Yeah. Let me introduce myself properly then. My name is Reginald Scott Carter Cullen. At your services my lady." I said formally bowing and kissing her hand lightly. She giggled before answering_._

"Do you always treat new kids like that?" We were now in the hall with Psysics classroom as our destination.

"Like what, Alice?"

"The whole grand gesture thing. Formally introducing yourself,bowing, kissing my hand, walking with me to my next class etc..." She trailed off.

"Actually we are in the same class again. I'm just headed that way." I chuckled. She shoved me giggling.

"You know what I mean."

"The answer is no. You are the first one, I even speak to, other than the teachers of course."

"I'm honoured!" She said in a mocking tone. "What made you talk to me in the first place?"

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. And it's not my fault you are so damn beautiful." She gasped at my comment, but quickly composed herself. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her blush from a vampire.

The rest of the walk to our next class no words were exchanged. At physics we once again sat together. But during Mr Johnson's lecture all we did was pass notes, basically getting to know each other. I found out her favourite colour was blue, her favourite flowers were lillies, her favourite movie was Avatar and the list goes on and on. I myself told her about my hobbies, leaving a certain one out, like listening and writing music, playing video games with my brothers and other little things. The bell rang, signalling the end of the first day back to school, so we put our stuff in our bags and got to the parking lot. I walked her to her car with a promise to see her again tomorrow. She smiled, kissed my cheek (something I really didn't expect), got in her car and sped off. I walked to my car with my hand right on the spot her lips were just a few moments ago. My family was of course there with shitty grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Our big brother is in love!" Rosalie and Bella squealed and tackled me.

"Let the man breathe girls." Edward told them after a few short moments.

"But he doesn't need to." They whined getting up.

"So what is she like?" Bella asked already getting excited.

"She.... ummm......" I didn't know what to say.

"Just say it already." Rosalie said getting angry.

"I don't know how to describe it. Give me a break god dammit." I exclaimed frustrated and got in my car. I sped off, trying to figure out how I'm going to aproach her. It's not going to be easy: Bringing a human to the world of the supernatural.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys

**Chapter 3: Boys  
**

**Reggie's POV**

I drove as fast as the car would allow me to and in 10 minutes I was home. Of course the others must have called Carlisle, who was now standing with Esme at the porch. How do you explain the man you call your father you are attracted to a human girl without telling him why you think you do? You lie. But I'm sick of all the lies I've been telling them. Eventually I have to put my secrets aside. But not now. I got out of my car and went to them only to be embraced by Esme.

"You don't think I am crazy? They told you she is human, right?" I asked confused.

"Of course they told us. And you can't help who you are attracted to. What are you going to do, Reggie?" My mother asked me.

"I don't know mom. All I know for sure now is that when I looked at her the world around me disappeared. I was even late for my literature class, in which, by the way, I sit next to her." I said embarrased.

"My oldest son is in love. Finally!" Esme exclaimed.

"Esme, don't get ahead of yourself. She is human. There are many dangers. For her and us." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"He has no problem controling himself. In fact his self-control is even better than yours. What other problem do you see in their relationship?" Esme demanded tapping her foot and having her hands in her waist. Carlisle went to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, could you excuse us? I would really like to talk to our eldest." He said and kissed her temple. She nodded and he stormed into the forest.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him." Mom told me getting inside.

I did as she asked and ran to the forest. I found him sitting on a rock in our usual playfield. Occasionally we would play a game of football, especially if we had guests over. He stood up when he heard me approaching.

"It's not that I don't like the fact that you finally found someone. You know that." He said not looking at me.

"I know Carlisle. You don't have to explain youself."

"No I do. I know you have the best self-control in our family, maybe the whole world. But Reggie that doesn't change the fact that you don't age like the rest of us. She may be young, but as time passes by, it will leave its mark on her while you will be exactly like you are right now. She will become suspicious in the first years. And then you will have to leave her."

"I can't leave her Carlisle. Not now, not ever." I said in determination.

"Why? You will risk our family to be with her?" He asked looking sad.

"I will not risk anyone. If being with her means I must leave this family I will do it."

"You didn't answer my first question. Why?" Shit. Don't push me there.

"I..... I just can't." It was my turn to look down.

"Does it have anything to do with your secret?" My head snapped up at him. How did he know? "Don't look at me like that. We have lived by each other's side for more than a century. Reggie I know that you have been hiding something. I just don't know what that something is. I don't expect you to tell me. You will when you want to. But does this have to do with the secret?" Wow. I didn't expect Carlisle to know anything.

"Yes it does."

"Okay then. I'm not going to pressure you anymore. I just hope you know what you are doing son." He said patting my back.

"I hope so too dad." I answered.

"And don't you ever think about leaving this family. We would all be devastated." I nodded and we went back to our family.

When Esme saw us happy like that she muttered: "Boys..." under her breath.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe someone like Reginald Scott Carter Cullen not only talked to me, but also flirted with me. I had to pinch myself many times in physics and literature just to make sure the god next to me was real. It's not that I wasn't used to be flirted with by boys. In fact in my old school back in Miami I was the most popular kid in the school. Head cheerleader, prom queen ( although I was just a freshman), dated the school's quartedback etc. But Reggie was the definition of perfection. From his messy short blond hair to his incredibly built body. Everything was perfect.

When I entered the school cafeteria, I saw the girl that sat with me in Math, I think Jessica was her name, waving at me to go and sit with her again. So I took my trail and went to her table. On the way there, out of the corner of my eye I saw five people sitting alone in the other end of the cafeteria. At Jessica's table, I was intoduced to her friends Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben and Lauren. All the while though I was staring at that table. At one point Jessica noticed and went on to explain to me who those were. She told me that they were the Cullens and also who is who. She started from the opposite side of the table that the blond god sat, saying each of their names. So there was Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie and Reggie Cullen. Reggie. How easy it rolled off your tongue.

Then the stupid bell rang and I had to go to literature class. I stood up, threw my trail in the trash and went to class. I gave my teacher, Ms Gilbert, my papers, which she had to sign, and she told me to sit. There was only one seat that wasn't occupied. Or better yet two seats. I put my glasses on and paid attention to Ms Gilbert. Five minutes into the lesson there was a knock on the door and in came Reggie. I immediately looked down to my book. I heard the teacher make a sarcastic comment about him being late and then he went to take his seat. The only 'problem' was that the only seat open was the one next to me. When I heard his feet stop, I looked up and involuntary flashed him a smile, which he surprisingly returned. The rest of that hour, all I did was singing in my head.

When the lecture ended, I started putting my stuff away, but when I looked up he was there smiling at me. I thought he was just going to introduce himself since I was the new girl and leave. Instead, we talked and he walked with me to my next class, which I later found out we had together. We sat together again and all the while exchanged notes getting to know each other. It was the easiest thing in the world talking and joking with him. I've always been a very communicative person but with him it was even easier opening up. We didn't ask about each other's life because we didn't have the time, but I'm sure we will tomorrow. That is if he talks to me again. And then in the parking lot, he walked me to my car and I kissed his cheek. Until I drove off he stood there watching me. And he called me beautiful. So he either is screwing with me or like me. I hope it's the second.

I am now driving back home where my step-mother sure is. 20 minutes later I was pulling in our driveway. As I predicted my step-mother was here. My parents got married when they were 18 because I was coming. But they have been divorced for 10 years now. I was only seven and a half when they split. I have no idea what happened between them. They seemed happy to me. But of course I was just a kid. How could I have noticed? My mother never wanted any money from my father, only me. And as much as it pained him, he knew that I needed my mother more than I needed him, so he let her have my custody. He was allowed to visit me of course, as I was to visit him. That never happened though because he was very busy being the mayor of his little hometown and I didn't want to leave my friends.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I got in. My 4-year-old half-sister came running into my arms.

"Alice!!!!" Olivia yelled once she had tackeld me.

"Hey Alice." Jenny said from the kitchen. I got up with Olivia in my arms and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Jenny. If the taste is as good as the smell, we will be licking our fingers." I stated. I got along pretty well with both of my step-parents. Both Jenny and Brian, my mother's husband, were really good people, so I had nothing against them. It's not like they split my parents up.

"Thank you. I hoped you would like it. I didn't know what you liked, so I called your mother. Hope you don't mind?" It was more like a question. I put Olivia down and she ran to the living room.

"No of course not. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"My pleasure. So how was your first day of school?"

"Much better than I expected."

"Oh really? What made it surpass your expectations? A boy maybe?" She asked winking.

"Maybe......" I trailed off blushing.

"Come on tell me who." She had left the water to boil and sat with me at the kitchen table.

"It's one of the Cullens." I answered looking at my hands.

"One of Doctor's Cullen's boys? Pretty natural. Those boys are hot as hell. Which one are you interested in though? I hope the single one." Jenny said cautiously.

"Of course it's the single one. His name is Reggie. You are not going to tell dad, are you?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"Of course not. We want that boy alive and in this state don't we?" We giggled at that.

"Okay, I'm going to my room until dinner is ready. If you need any help just say my name." I said taking my schoolbag in hand and turning to leave.

"Don't worry. I have been doing this alone for five years. Go do your homework and relax until dinner is ready."

I did as I was told and went to my room. I took the books I needed for my homework and tossed the bag on my bed. I placed the books on my desk, pressed the button to open my computer and changed into something more comfortable. Sweatpants and a tank top. Although it was cold outside, inside it was warm enough to walk in a tank top. I sat on my desk and as I was doing my homework, I got a new e-mail. Thinking it was my mother I eagerly opened it, only to see it was her. But who it really was brought butterflies to my stomach.

_How are you beautiful? R.C. aka Reggie Cullen._

He called me beautiful again. God I hope he is not screwing with me. I put my books aside, my homework long forgotten, and typed back.

**_How did you find my e-mail? A_.**

_When someone is interested, he/she has his/her ways. But you didn't answer my question...:P R._

_**I was doing my homework. So you are interested? A.**_

_I think I made it pretty clear that I do. :) R._

_**No you didn't. A.**_

_Didn't I tell you that you are the first sudent I ever speak to? R._

_**You did. But that doesn't mean that you are interested. It could easily mean that you were being polite. A.**_

_So I called you beautiful just because I'm polite? R._

I didn't know what to say now. I was sitting in front of my pc waiting to come up with a good answer. But when a few minutes passed he wrote again.

_I didn't think so. Now to REALLY show you that I AM indead interested I'm going to ask you something. Would you go out with me, Alice? R._

I must be dreaming. Reginald Scott Carter Cullen asked me out. The school's hottest single guy, who by the way doesn't date, asked me out. When Jessica hears about this she will turn green with envy.

**_Yes, sure. Why not? A._**

_That's good enough for me. I hope next time the 'why not' won't be in your answer. So how about tomorrow at 8. It's Friday after all. R._

He said next time. He intends to ask me out again. Shit why do I act like a 10-year-old?

_**Sure. Where are we going? A.**_

_That's for me to know and you to wonder. I want it to be a surprise. Besides if I tell you now, I won't be able to see your reaction. R._

_**So tell me tomorrow at school. A.**_

_You'd wish. And have all those sneaky bitches, listen and possibly ruin everything? No way._ R.

_**Don't call them bitches. They haven't done anything. :( A.**_

_Alice, you've been here only a few days. I have been here for over a year. Trust me. That's exactly what they are. R._

_**What have they done for example? A.**_

_Well it was understandable when they hit on me. I was and for the time being am single. But ever since we moved here some of them haven't stopped hitting on my brothers whether my sisters are present or not. R._

When he said that they were hitting on him, I really saw red. How could they hit on my man? Wait. Since when did he become MY man? I need to clear my head. I heard the door open and Olivia screaming 'Daddy', so I had to go greet my dad.

_**I guess you are right. I need to go. My father came home and it's dinner time. So talk to you tomorrow? A.**_

_Definitely. Sweet dreams beautiful. R._

_**You too. bb. A.**_

I turned my computer off and headed downstairs. My dad had Olivia in his arms as Jenny stood on the side watching them with a grin on her face. Years ago I was in my sister's place and my mom in Jenny's. I would be lying if I said I don't miss that time, but now everyone seems happier. Dad looked up and saw me standing in the middle of the staircase and motioned me to come to him. I ran to him and snuggled to his side.

"I have both of my daughters in my arms. How much happier can I get?" He said hugging both Olivia and me.

"If you had another dad." I said looking knowingly at Jenny.

"You know?" Dad asked me surprised.

"Come on. I'm not 5. It wasn't difficult to find out. No feminie products in the bathroom, Jenny getting easily tired. The evidence were there. I just put two and two together." I said happily.

"And you are okay about it?" Jenny asked me looking down.

"Oli and I are getting another brother or sister!!!! How could I not be okay about it?When will he or she be here with us?"

"In approximately 5 months." Dad said.

"I'll have a younger brother or sister?" Olivia asked with pure excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, you will have to be a responsible big sister though. Just like Alice is to you." My dad said looking proudly at me.

"And it's a boy, by the way." Jenny said and we all looked at her. "I found out today." Just like that Jenny joined our group hug. A few minutes later we were sitting in the table eating dinner. When Olivia was finished Jenny took her upstairs to put her to bed. Dad and I offered to do it, but she said we could have some alone time.

"So how was school, Alice?" Dad asked me taking a bite.

"It was different." I said.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Right now I'm leaning in good different but we'll see."

"Did your teachers treat you well?"

"Dad! Just because I'm the mayor's daughter doesn't mean, that I get special treatment." I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean you are the new kid. I didn't know how they would treat you." He quickly defended himself.

"Well, in that case, yeah they did."

"Did any of our boys catch your attention?" He asked picking on his food.

"Are we seriously going to talk boys dad?"

"Why not?" He asked taking another bite.

"Because she is most likely to tell a woman about that stuff Richard." Jenny saved me at the last minute.

"I suppose she has told you."

"That's our business." She winked at me and I smiled.

"Can I be excused? I need to go to sleep if I want to go to school tomorrow."

"Sure." Dad said.

I got up and went upstairs. I quickly finished my homework, prepared my bag and outfit for tomorrow and went to bed. I grabbed my phone to set an alarm for tomorrow and saw that I had a message from an unknown number. Did he also find my number?

_**Once again sweet dreams beautiful. You will probably see this in the morning so...**_

_** Good morning Alice. I can't wait for tonight**_

_** Reggie**_

I set the alarm and drifted into dreamland with images of Reggie in my mind and my phone in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: My story

**Since you guys take the time to read my chapters, why don't you also review??? It would really make my day. I know it sound cliche, but it is also the truth. It doesn't matter whether you say you liked the chapter or not. Criticism always make someone better. So please leave some words after you read my chapters. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4: My story  
**

**Reggie's POV**

After I sent her that message, I decided to go to her house and watch her sleep. I went downstairs and was about to walk out of the door when Bella stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with her hand on my shoulder.

"Like you don't know." Rosalie said from Emmett's lap.

"I'm going to the mayor's house." I said ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"Don't you think that's dangerous? The police patrols his house many times during the night." Edward asked me.

"And you think that they would spot a vampire?" I asked snorting.

"No. But they could spot a vampire that all he can think about is a girl." Rosalie said.

"You totally dozed off when you saw her. You yourself told us that the world disappeared around you. What if it happens again?" Emmett asked me.

"I will make sure it doesn't. Just let me go Bella."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent you from doing this?" she asked me loosening her grip on my shoulder.

"Bring her here." I said.

"Go then." Bella released her grip on me and I ran as fast my legs would take me to Richard Brandon's house. They were still having dinner. I heard Richard trying to talk to her about boys and her step-mother saving her at the last minute. She excused herself and went to her room. I knew which her room was from her scent. She did the rest of her homework quickly and went to bed. When she grabbed the phone to probably set an alarm, she saw my message and a smile formed on her face. She slept with her phone in her hand and thinking of me. Her dreams were also circled around me. I was really proud of that, although I knew that there was something else except for me that made her like me so much. I spent the whole night in her room, on the chair in the far corner of her room, just enjoying the sound of her steady breathing and her heartbeat.

A little before dawn though I had to leave and return home to have a shower and change. The others had gone hunting and they would go to school straight after, so I drove alone to school. I arrived pretty early so almost no one was here. I parked in my usual space and waited for the centre of my world to come. My brothers and sisters arrived before her. They parked their own cars on each side of mine and got out.

"Don't tell me you are waiting for her." Emmett said chuckling. "Man you are whipped."

"So?" Rosalie, Bella, Edward and I asked in unison.

"Aren't you?" Bella questioned.

"Of course I am. But it's funny watching our lonely big brother acting like that." He answered.

"Get used to it then. I don't intend to let her go." I said scanning the croud.

"Why don't you suggest she sits with us at lunch?" Rosalie asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked never averting my eyes from the croud.

"No we wouldn't. You know she is not here yet so stop trying to find her in the croud." Edward told me after a while. I sat back on the hood of my car and waiting for my angel to arrive. A few minutes later I heard her amazing voice in my head. She was close. Edward and I turned our heads to the direction she was coming from and the others copied us. Alice's red 350Z appeared and pulled in the school's parking lot. There was no open space next to our cars so she parked on the other side. I said goodbye to my brothers and sisters and went to her.

"Good morning beautiful." I said coming up behind her.

"I thought you already said that. Or should I say wrote?" She said turning around.

"Repetition is the mother of all learning. At least that's what I heard. Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you. And you?" She asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I stated sincerely.

"Why?"

"I couldn't keep a certain someone out of my head. Do you happen to know her?" I asked smiling.

"What is she like?" She asked giggling.

"Well let's see. She is beautiful, a little short, has short spiky black hair and the most amazing pair of blue eyes. Did I mention that she is the most beautiful creature in the world?"

"You did. I don't know who you are talking about." She said.

"Well I also know that her name is Mary Alice Brandon. Does that ring any bells?" I asked grinning. We were now in the halls of the school.

"I may know her." She said with a smile. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well we are late for class." She said showing me her watch. We were almost twenty minutes late. Time seemes to pass so fast when I'm with her.

"Want to go out to our cars then? We still have half an our before our second period." I suggested. She nodded and we went outside. "Which one?"

"Yours." It was my turn to nod. I got my keys out of my pocket, opened the driver's door, turned the car back in life and put some music. She was leaning against the hood and I joined her.

"Why did you come to stay here?" I asked after a while.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you are not going to get bored?"

"You could never bore me." She nodded and told me about her parents' divorce, her father's second marriage and her step-mother, her little sister and brother(that was expected to be brought in this world in about 5 months), then her mother's second marriage and her other sister. She also told me that Brian, her step-father, was a famous football player, so he travelled a lot. She decided to let her mother and sister go to him and she moved here.

"So you did it because you wanted you mother and sister to be happy." I sat up and said when she finished.

"Partly yes. But I also wanted to see and live with my father." She also sat up.

"But didn't you say that you never visited him because you didn't want to leave your friends?"

"Yes, but they have moved so there was nothing to hold me back there."

"And there is here?" I asked her. Instead of answering she grabbed the back of my neck and brought my lips down on hers. When I quickly recovered from the shock, I grabbed her waist and brought her in my lap. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and I licked her lips desperately asking for entrance. When she granted it, she let me explore her mouth with my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I couldn't describe it. Something between chocolate and vanilla. But it was a unique taste. It was pure Alice. She pushed me back against the hood never breaking contact. When breathing was necessary for her we pulled apart and she giggled.

"What is so funny?" I asked her panting.

"This." She said and ran her fingers over my crotch eliciting a groan from me. She got off of me but snuggled to my left side. "Now do you know what's holding me here?" She asked caressing my cheek with her left hand.

"I believe I do." I said and turned to kiss her hand.

"Your heartbeat and warmth are really soothing, Reggie." She said and I smiled. When I realised what she said I sat both of us up.

"What did you say?"

"I said that the sound of your heartbeat and the warth of your body are really soothing." She said looking at me confused. "Why?"

"How can you hear my heart and feel my warmth?"

"How can I not? Reggie why are you freaking out over my ability to listen to the beat of your heart?" She asked cupping my face with her hands. Now I can't postpone it. I have to tell her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"I trust you with all I have." She said smiling.

"Get in the car." I said going to open the door for her. She sat comfortably in my audi as I did and I sped off.

"Where are we going?" She asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Somewhere where I can show you how abnormal I am." I said not looking at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You are free to leave whenever you want."

"I think I already cleared that I trust you." She quoted me from last night. The rest of the ride no words were exchanged. I drove up the mountain to the highest point a car could go and then stopped. I got out of the car and went to the other side to open her door. "Why did we stop here? There is nothing."

"We will go the rest of the way on foot. Or at least I will. Get on my back."

"What? I can walk just fine. There is no need to your carrying me." She was so independent and I loved that.

"If I want to show you today, I have to. You said you trusted me." I said lowering myself. She groaned and hopped on my back. "Now close your eyes." She nodded and I ran at vampire speed to our game field. "You can open your eyes now." I heard her gasp. I put her down and she turned to see her surroundings.

"How?" She simply questioned.

"I told you that I am abnormal."

"But that surpasses every little piece of logic."

"Nobody said otherwise."

"What are you?" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will leave that for the end. Alice I remind you that you can leave whenever you want to." I said looking down. I heard her come towards me. She grabbed my chin and made me look up.

"I said that I trust you. I only ask what you are, I'm not leaving."

"I hope you hold onto that. Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"What? Like fairies, leprechauns and stuff like that?" She asked.

"That's all nonsense. I was actually refering to vampires and werewolves."

"I used to. When I was five. But now I don't anymore."

"Well you'd better change your mind again because everyone in my family are vampires." I said expecting her to run away or at least take her hand off of my cheek. But neither came. I looked up and found her with her mouth open.

"Vampires exist? Wow! I didn't see that one coming." Was she serious?

"Alice you do know what the diet of a vampire consists of, don't you?" I asked her.

"Blood." Her eyes opened wide when she realized what she said. "That's why according to the others you and your family never eat or drink anything at lunch. Please don't tell me that you kill people."

"No we don't. We feed off animals. But others of our kind don't embrace our way of living." I told her.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

"I'm pretty old." I said looking down.

"How old?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be 2500."

"WHAT?"

"You asked."

"I can't believe I love such an old guy." Did she....?

"Did you say that you love me?" She smiled and kissed me before speaking.

"Yes. I love you Reggie."

"And I love you more Alice. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I pulled her in my lap.

"You don't mind?"

"No of course not. If you accept who my family is why would I?"

"Okay. So doesn't my blood tempt you?"

"I have the best self-control in the whole world. I have never snapped. Even when I was faced with a bleeding woman. Why? Are you afraid?"

"No. For god sake no. It's just I didn't want it to be difficult for you to be with me. I already saw that you can run really fast, but do you also have super strength?"

"We do."

She asked me many other questions. Silly questions like if I sleep in a coffin, how come I don't get burnt by the sun, where my fangs are, if garlic can kill me and many other of the same kind. Most of them inspired by movies about vampires. She then proceeded with the whole werewolves thing. I told her about the true werewolves that changed due to the full moon, who are now extinct, and the shape-shifters like the ones in La push. I told her about imprinting and everything associated with the werewolves. But then the question that would be more painful for me to answer came.

"Baby, you never told me what you are. So what are you?" I immediately tensed.

"Before I tell you my story, you will be the only one alive that knows. At least until I tell my family about it. Also don't ask if what I tell you is possible. I'm the living proof of that."

"I won't. Tell me."

"Well it all started here in Forks. A man from the town of Forks was imprinted on by a young female wolf. Reginald Carter and Sophia Black were happily married for over a year when a group of two cold ones, as the Quiletes refer to vampires, came here. Four wolves existed at that time. Sophia and three males. The vampires managed to get to Reggie and one of them bit him. That didn't kill him. But after three days of screaming, he woke up being a vampire. But as I told you before, you can't choose your imprint. So Sophia and Reggie were still deeply in love. She was the alpha so she supposedly dropped all of her werewolf duties and they ran away together. At some point she became pregnant. But it wasn't a normal pregnancy. The baby evolved rapidly and in order to survive Sophia needed to drink blood. The baby was part-vampire after all. Within one and a half month I was born. They named me after the three most important males in their lives. Blake Reginald Scott Carter. Their father and mine. I will tell you another time why I cut 'Blake' out of my name.

I already told you that I wasn't an ordinary kid. I grew up really fast. To sustain myself I could either drink blood or eat food. It was the same for me, although I needed blood once in a while. I could also sleep at will. I didn't need to. I could also change into a wolf like my mother. Furthermore I told you that my mother "supposedly" dropped all of her werewolf rights. But that can't be done in reality. She had that right by birth and she would lose it by death. But even when she passed away, as her son, I had the right to be the alpha and still have it. Anyway, back to the story. About a year after my birth, we came upon some vampires. Five to be exact. Just before they saw me, my dad told me to phase, change my scent and run as fast as I could. Thinking that they would be right behind me I did. A few minutes later I heard the mourning howl of my mother, which meant that not only they weren't behind me, but my dad was hurt or killed. I ran back and found a huge fire and the remains of my parents in it.

I saw red. I was just one year old, looked like a 7-year-old and my parents were murdered without cause. I never forgot the scents of the vampires that did it. 6 years later when I was fully grown I went after them. I found, tortured and killed them. All five of them. I was so disgusted by vampires that I started hunting them down. I killed over six thousands vampires. But their numbers kept growing. I stopped my quest 600 years later when a group of them promised me that they would make it their job to keep all the vampires in order. Ever since then and until Carlisle, the head of my family, let me join him, I have been alone thinking how easy it would be to protect my parents if I knew of my powers. Carlisle gave me what was taken away from me. A family. Parents, brothers, sisters. And for that I will forever be grateful. So concluding, I'm the oldest and most powerful being alive and also unique. A vampire-werewolf hybrid."

I ended my story and realized that I had tears in my eyes.

"Wow I haven't cried in a long time." I said wiping the tears away. I looked up and saw that Alice was also crying. "Hey hey, why are you crying?" I asked caressing her cheek.

"How could you get through all that?" She asked burrying her head in my chest.

"I've been wondering about the same thing for almost two milleniums." I said chuckling. She also chuckled and started kissing her way up to my lips.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" I nodded. "Which means that you are mine for the rest of forever, right?"

"From head to toe." I answered grinning.

"I'm really sorry Blake." Another tear escaped my eye. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that was my mother's last words to me. It brought back some not so joyful memories. But could you please call me Reggie? I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention." I told her.

"Sure. Do we have to go back?"

"I'm afraid we do. I also promised my sister Rosalie to suggest you join us for lunch."

"But the others don't eat."

"To their eyes I don't either, so you will do all the eating. Please join us." I pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Only if you promise you will show me your wolf form."

"Anything for my baby." I smiled and she smiled back. "One more thing. Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"YES!!!!" She exclaimed and hugged me tight. I stood us up and told her to hop on my back again. She did, placed a kiss on my neck and told me she was now ready. I knew she wanted to keep her eyes open so I didn't run as fast as I could. It took me five minutes to reach the car. We got in and drove back to school. We also made a stop so she could eat something. She didn't want to meet my family with something in her teeth. Women logic, I will never understand. So I parked the car, got out and went to the other side to open her door. She wrapped one arm around my waist and we went to the cafeteria. There were many gasps when we entered the cafeteria, but we just shrugged and headed to my family's usual table. When they looked up to see us coming they all smiled.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us." Emmett snikered and Rosalie smacked him.

"Stop being inpolite. Hi, I'm Rosalie and this goof over here is my boyfriend Emmett." Rosalie said and extended her hand. Alice shook it and went to speak but was cut off by Bella.

"I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward."

"You told her? And shielded her?" Everyone was now looking at me.

"Um... I'm sorry if I caused any trouble in your family....." Alice started but was once again cut off.

"Alice, the only thing you cause is that shitty grin on our brother's face. We were just surprised he told you so soon." Rosalie conforted her.

"And that you are still here. So close to us." Emmett continued and that earned him another smack.

"Can't you form a sentence without embarrasing someone....." I ignored the rest of their conversation.

"Do they always act like this?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Rosalie and Emmett? Yeah. It's like foreplay for them. I bet when they get back they will stay in their room until tomorrow morning."

"Actually we have a whole weekend ahead of us, big brother." Rosalie said before kissing Emmett.

"Oh Alice, we didn't know whether you two would return or not so we took the liberty of getting your homework for you. I hope you don't mind." Bella said reaching in her bag for the said homework.

"No not all. Thank you." She snuggle closer to me and we joked around with my family. Now I can't wait for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: A day with Olivia

**I want to thank **_aurike _**for listening to my pleading in the previews chapter and reviewed. And of course **_Fasoulis _**who has been supporting me since my first story "Volturi and Cullen". Also I know that this story is REALLY strange, but like I told **_aurike_** we are in fan fiction. Anything is possible here.**

**Chapter 5: A day with Olivia  
**

**Alice's POV**

I've been in Forks for a week and I already have a boyfriend. And the said boyfriend is a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Who would believe me if I told them? Probably no one. But I don't care. I love him no matter what he is.

"And I thank you for that. I love you too, by the way." Reggie whispered in my ear.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked turning my head to him.

"You told her the difficult part of who we are and didn't tell her about our powers?" Edward asked him.

"I'm sorry okay? I had to tell her something else first and got distracted." My baby said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"So will someone answer my question?" I asked getting angry.

"How about I tell you over our dinner?" Reggie asked me and I nodded.

"The human is feisty." Emmett said chuckling. But Rosalie quickly smacked his head.

"Stop embarrasing her. We are the freaks here." She then said.

"You are not freaks. None of you is." I said the last part looking at Reggie and thinking about his story. When he was telling me his story, he spoke as if he thought himself as an abomination.

"What are you hiding, Reggie?" Edward questioned.

"The truth about me." He said as everyone got up. I was about to ask why they got up but right then the bell rang. Reggie's family went to their classeσ and he walked me to mine.

"Are you sure you are not going to be late?" I asked when we passed his classroom.

"Even if I am, I don't care. I just want to prolong our time together." He said hugging me tighter. Just then we arrived at my classroom. "Jessica wants to talk to you about me."

"What should I expect?" He somehow knew what everyone was thinking, so even if I didn't understand how, I would use it to my benefit.

"Normal questions. Whether we are dating, how you managed to make me notice you and other such questions. See you later beautiful." He turned to leave, but I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to me.

"Where do you think you are going without this?" I asked and kissed him passionately. When we pulled apart, he smiled and ran at human speed to his class. I walked to my desk, where I found Jessica looking at me with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you just KISS Reggie FUCKING Cullen?" She whispered-yelled.

"Yeah?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Are you two dating?" She asked me then.

"Yes we are. Why are you asking me though?" I asked as the teacher came in.

"Reggie Cullen has never even spoken to a girl in this school. You haven been at our school for only two days and you are already dating? How did you manage to do that?" She asked frustrated. Before I was able to answer the teacher turned to us.

"Ms Stanley, if you don't want to stay after school, I suggest you stop talking."

She didn't ask me anything else for the rest of the hour, but I'm sure this isn't over. She has been after my man for over a year and now that he is finally dating she has become green with envy. Expectable and understandable. Reggie walked me to my final two classes, in which Bella was with me and we sat together. She told me she was really happy that her brother finally found love and that she was sure that their mother couldn't wait to meet me. I told her that I would suggest it to Reggie and we would see. When the bell rang to signal the end of another day, Bella and I ran to the parking lot and the rest of her family. She jumped in Edward's arms as I burried my head in Reggie's chest.

"Missed me already?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"You know I did." Just then my phone went off, but I didn't want to let him go.

"I'm not going anywhere. Answer you phone, Alice." I turned in his arms and reached in my bag for my cell. Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was my father.

"Hey dad."

"_Actually it's Jenny. How are you Alice?"_

"I'm really happy thank you."

_"Does Reggie have anything to do with that?" _Everyone around me was now chuckling. Reggie started kissing my neck then and I felt my legs go limp. If he wasn't holding me I would have fallen.

"Yes, Jenny he does. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

_"Well, your father has a business dinner to attend to tonight and I have to be there as well. So I was wondering if you could pleaseeeeeeee babysit Olivia." _She pleaded with me, but all I was thinking about was my scheduled dinner with my man.

"I'll stay with you if you want." I heard Reggie whisper in my ear.

"Can I at least have Reggie over?" I asked and the girls before me gasped.

"_Your father won't like it,but I will make him accept it. But no funny business missy." _I squealed which caused Reggie's lips to leave the skin of my neck.

"I'll do it then."

"_We have to go now so could you also pick her up from Mary's house on your way home?" _

"Sure. I'll head there now. Have fun Jenny! And please not too much." I said giggling.

"_Thank you very much. The same aplies to you and Reggie. Bye!"_

"Bye!"

"Hey Em. Catch!" Reggie said once I hung up and threw a set of keys to Emmett. Probably to his car.

"What about you?" Bella asked him.

"I'll run home." He said confirming my suspicion.

"You have to hunt at some point man." Emmett said which took me by surprise.

"He is right Reggie. Why don't you do that on your way home?" Rosalie asked supporting her boyfriend for the first time today.

"I'll think about it. Now I believe you have to pick your sister up, right Alice?" He breathed in my ear making me shiver.

"Stop messing with the human, big brother. No offence Alice." Edward told his brother.

"None taken and yes WE have to." I said emphasising the word 'we'. "Wanna drive?"

"If you don't mind..."

"I wouldn't ask if I minded. So it was nice meeting you guys." I said turning to say goodbye to his family.

"I'm sure you will be seeing a lot of us. Thank you for making our brother happy." Bella thanked and hugged me.

"Bella is right. We will be forever grateful for that. And it was really nice meeting you too." Rosalie copied Bella's previous gesture. Emmett then came up to me and enveloped me in a bone-crashing hug. I couldn't speak or make him stop.

"It's good to finally have a little sister." He said once he let me go.

"Emmett do that again and I'll have Reggie kick your butt." I said when I caught my breath.

"You won't need to." Reggie said in a deadly tone.

"I'm sorry for our brother's behaviour. And have fun tonight." Edward said gently hugging me.

"Bye!!!" They all said, got in the cars and left leaving Reggie and I alone. I gave him the keys and went to get in, but he didn't let me. First he opened the door and then let me get in. Since no one was around anymore, he was in the car in a flash. He asked for directions to Mary's house and once I gave it to him he sped off.

"So what is your sister like? I know her name is Olivia, but other than that I know nothing."

"Well she is four years old, really energetic and extroverted. Just like any other kid her age." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well I figured that out myself. But what about her interests? Is she a girly girl or a tomboy for example?"

"Olivia is the definition of a girly girl. Her entire room is painted pink, her furniture, most of her clothes and anything else she has is in different shades of pink. But I think that you will have to ask her yourself anything else. We are here." He stopped the car, we got out and went to the door to Mary's house. Her mother answered the door.

"Oh hello Alice. And who are you young man?" She greeted me and asked my baby.

"Reggie Cullen. Nice to meet you mam'." He said extending his hand. Mary's mom actually BLUSHED.

"What a gentleman. I suppose you are here to pick little Olivia up."

"Yes Mrs Smith. Could you please tell her to come?" I asked her politely, even though I didn't like that she was obviously atracted to MY man. She nodded and went inside.

"I like it when you get so posessive over me." Reggie said wrapping his arms around me and I brought my arms around his neck.

"You should stop dazzling everyone." I pulled his head down to me and kissed him gently. We had to stop though because of someone clearing their throat. Mary's mother fortunately.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but she is going to be down any second." She said smiling. Just then I heard the squeals of my little sister running down the stairs.

"Alice!!!" She yelled and jumped in my arms, just like she had yesterday. "Hello, Reggie."

"Hello Olivia." He said smiling.

"You two know each other?" I asked them surprised.

"Of course we do. His dad is a doctor at the hospital, so I have seen him many times when I was sick." Olivia stated so-matter-of-fact-ly.

"If you have met her before, why did you ask me about her interests?" I asked Reggie.

"Because I never got the chance to get to know her. So shall we?" He reached for Olivia's things and went to put them in the trunk of my car.

"Reggie is coming with us?" My sister asked me as we made our way there.

"Only if you don't mind." I said hoping she didn't have any objections.

"YEAH!!" She squealed.

Since my car had only two seats, I had to have her in my lap. During the whole 10-minute drive she told us about everything she and Mary did. How they played with their dolls, when they went downstairs to eat some cake, which by the way was DELICIOUS as she pointed out. Then they went upstairs again and watched Spongebob squarepants and some other movies I can't recall. When we pulled in our driveway and I opened the door, she quickly jumped down and ran to Reggie. She even asked him to carry her on his shoulders and I was about to tell her that she couldn't, when he granted her her wish. I laughed, grabbed Olivia's things and lead the way inside.

Once in, I told them to sit in the living room as I went upstairs to unpack Olivia's bag. The sight I was faced with when I got downstairs again, brought a smile to my face. My baby had my sister pinned down on the couch and was tickling her. When he saw me, though, he stopped and smiled. We fooled around some more for a good three hours, until it was time for dinner.

"So what are we eating guys?" I asked them.

"Whatever this little princess wants." Reggie said looking at Olivia.

"PASTA!" Does she ever stop squealing?

"Pasta it is then. Reggie do you mind staying here with her as I prepare us some food?"I asked him.

"Not at all."

I nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare our dinner. I could hear both of their laughters which of course brought a giggle out of me. Reggie was so good to her. He didn't seem to mind that our date had to be cancelled because of my sister, which would be the most expected reaction. Instead he volunteered to babysit her with me. I still can't believe how lucky I am. He is perfect. 20 minutes after I started cooking I felt his hands travel from my sides down to my outer thighs and his head rest on my shoulder.

"Do you want any help?"

"Thank you, but I'm almost done. Where is Olivia?" I asked melting to his touch.

"I told her to go wash her hands cause dinner is almost ready. Smells great, baby."

"Thank you. Are you eating with us?"

"Well, I haven't done that in a while, but yeah. I thought it could be a great start." He said taking his seat.

"Start of what?"I asked over my shoulder.

"Well, how am I going to take you out if you do all the eating?"

"So basically, you'll do it for me, right?" I asked feeling guilty.

"The sole reason why I don't eat is that no one knows about me." He said.

"Except for me." I stated placing the plates on the table.

"Exactly!" He said and kissed me.

"Ewww..." Olivia said entering the kitchen. I looked at her and blushed as Reggie chuckled.

"Sorry, Oli." We both said.

"Please don't you ever do that in front of me again." She said and took a seat.

During the dinner Reggie asked about Olivia's interests and she gladly answered by practically narrating the story of her life. When we were done, Reggie offered to do the dishes and I took Olivia upstairs and got her to bed. When I went back down, he was already finished with the dishes and sat on the couch waiting for me to come. I straddled his waist and kissed him. He smiled against my lips before pulling us apart.

"I think your step-mother demanded no funny business. Besides your sister is upstairs." He said but didn't take his hand off of my hips.

"So? It's not like she will awake if we make out a little."

"You know pretty damn well that it will evolve into more than just a make out session." I groaned and got off of him pouting.

"Do you want to watch a movie then?"I asked him still pouting.

"If you promise to stop pouting." I immediately stopped it. "What are we watching?"

"How about a vampire-werewolf movie?"

"That will be fun to watch." He said readjusting himself. I put _Underworld 3: The rise of the lycans _in and snuggled to his side. We had the credits to watch so I asked him the question that has been bugging me since lunch.

"Baby, how can you always know what I'm thinking?" He sighed and spoke.

"Well, that's because I'm a mind-reader. You see, some vampires have certain powers or gifts if you will. These gifts can be either attacking or defending. For example, there is this vampire called Jane, whose gift is to cause incredible pain with just one look. That's of course an aggressive gift. Another example, but for the defensive abilities, is Bella. She can shield her mind from any gifts that have to do with the brain." I cut him off and paused the movie, which was about to begin.

"Does anyone else in your family have any powers like you and Bella?"

"Edward can also read minds. Anyway, vampires can have one, two at the most gifts. My father had two. Mind-reading and he could absorb powers. A unique gift, that he passed on to me. So after so many centuries and encounters with powerful vampires, I have absorbed their gifts and can use them as my own. An addition to all of that is my abilty to phase, as I told you, that came from my mother."

"Wow....." was all I could say.

"Don't stress yourself. It's no big deal."

"Does your family know about any of that?"

"They think that my powers are mind-reading and a shield. Which is part true."

"Okay, I get that. But how could your father have been killed if he could absorb powers?"

"First of all, because he hadn't encountered many vampires. And secondly, because it takes time to be able to use any new power effectively. He had mastered his shield, which he got from the vampire that turned him, but other than that, nothing. Now let's watch this movie." He said wrapping his arms around bringing me closer to his body. "Oh by the way, do you want to meet my "parents" to the world tomorrow?" The connotations audible.

"Sure. I hope Rosalie and Emmett will be done by the time I arrive at your place." I said and we shared a laugh at that.

I let the movie play and relinquished to the feeling of my Reggie. I hadn't watched the movie before and Reggie didn't seem to have either. It was really romantic how Lucian and Sonja's love was forbidden and how they had to sneak around to be together. If people knew of the existance of vampires and werewolves we could find ourselves in their shoes. That's also something I loved about that movie. After the movie ended, I was pretty tired, but also didn't want to move. I just want us to stay the way we were.

"I'd love that too, baby, but I don't think your father will like that so much." He said kissing my head.

"I know, but you could let a girl dream." I said between yawns as he turned his head to the door. "They are here, aren't they?" He just nodded and kissed me. The door opened and Jenny walked in with my father on tow, so we got up,but didn't pull apart.

"Hello kids. How are you Reggie?" Jenny asked coming towards us.

"I have never been better, Mrs Brandon."

"Oh it's just Jenny. Mrs Brandon makes me feel really old. Especially when it comes from teenagers." If she only knew how old Reggie really is.

"How are you mayor Brandon?" Reggie asked extending his hand.

"A little tired, but that can be fixed with some sleep. So what? You two are... like dating?" My dad questioned after shaking Reggie's hand.

"Yes, dad we are." I answered blushing.

"That's great. You really couldn't have picked a better man, Alice. But I really don't want to hear anything further about my daughter's love life." Thank God my father is so open-minded. He knows that I have had many boyfriends and everything, so I guess he thought my dating someone was inevitable. But he seems really pleased that Reggie is the one I'm dating.

"Well, I guess I should head home. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Reggie said and I nodded.

"I didn't see your car outside. Do you need a ride home?" My dad asked him.

"Thank you, but no. I wanted to run back. It's good for my health."

"But it's really dark outside. You could be attacked or something." Jenny stepped in.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. So good night." He said and headed to the door.

"Wait. I'll walk you out." I said and went after him. Once the door was closed I jumped in his arms and kissed him. "They are watching, aren't they?" I said when we pulled apart. He just nodded.

"Don't forget about tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah. I'll be ready by 10."

"I'll come by at 11 to give you another hour to sleep. I love you." He said and bent to kiss me.

"And I love you. Good night baby." I said when he let me down.

"Get inside. We don't want you to get a cold, right? Sweet dreams beautiful." With that I got inside and he walked towards his house. I didn't talk to my dad or Jenny. I just went straight to bed, because tomorrow will be a big day.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**Chapter 6: Questions  
**

**Reggie's POV**

After I made sure she went to sleep I walked deep in the forest. I hadn't run as a wolf in many years, because my family didn't know about my secret. Since I will tell them in a few minutes time, I thought I could phase and run around a little bit. Just flexing my muscles. I made sure no one was around, no wolf, vampire or human, and phased. My clothes tore apart, but I didn't really care. I always had a pair of underwear and jeans outside the house just in case. And now they would come in handy. God,how I had missed running on four legs. Since I always was and will always be a part of the pack, my mind was linked to theirs (but of course I had mine shielded from theirs), so I knew that there were currently two wolves on patrol. I skillfully avoided them and was in front of my home half an hour after I left Alice's house. When the family heard me coming, they all got out ready in defensive crouches with Emmett and Edward in front.

"What do you want, mutt?" Edward asked me.

_"Nice way to greet your brother." _I thought.

"Reggie?" Edward asked raising from his crouch. The others looked at me wide-eyed.

_"Give me a minute."_ I thought and ran off to the forest and my clothes. I quickly dressed and went back to them.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked me furious.

"You know what it was." I simply answered.

"Why have you been hiding this?" It was Bella's turn to ask.

"Because it's the weirdest thing and I have always tried to forget about it."

"It's just a power, man. You just happen to be so unique that you have three powers." Emmett said patting my back.

"Excuse me? You think that my phasing is just a power?" I asked surprised. They all nodded.

"What else could it mean?" Carlisle asked.

"How about the fact that I'm a werewolf?" They all gasped.

"But you are drinking blood, you don't sleep and you don't have a heartbeat." Carlisle was trying to find something logical about I confessed. Just then, I let the beat of my heart be revealed. Again they gasped.

"I CAN sleep, if I want to, I CAN either drink blood or eat and I most definitely HAVE a heartbeat."

"How?" They simultaneously asked.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you the truth about me." I said and we all got inside. I told them my story and they reacted they same way Alice had. At least the women. They sobbed and hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Esme questioned sobbing in my chest.

"Because of this. I knew you would react that way and wanted to avoid it."

"Then why are you telling us now?" Emmett asked with a sad face.

"Because he imprinted on Alice. That's why you said you couldn't leave her, right?" My father said.

"Yes. I'm just not physically able to do so. Even now, I miss her."

"Does she know about everything?" Bella asked.

"Of course she does. That's what he shielded from me in her mind." Edward said and I nodded. I could see that Carlisle had so many questions to ask.

"Dad, ask whatever you want. I don't mind."

"You are the rightful alpha of the pack, aren't you?" I nodded. "Why don't you claim your position?"

"Because if I do, I will probably have to leave you guys and I don't want that. Also, the wolves would never trust me when I have lived and acted as a vampire for 2500 years."

"But you don't have to live like a vampire. You don't need blood like we do." Esme stated.

"Mom, I do need some. It's just that my thirst is less frequent than yours. But I do need to drink blood once in a while."

"Are you a relative of Billy Black?" Rosalie asked me.

"A distant uncle, yeah."

"Do they know about you?" She asked again.

"If you mean of my existence, then yes. I was part of their legends about 1000 years ago. I don't know if their ancestors have passed them on to the next generations though."

"What do you mean you were part of their legends?" Edward asked me.

"I mean that I was mentioned in them and also all wolves had been ordered to never attack Blake Reginald Scott Carter. But as I said I don't know if that stills stands."

"How many powers do you have, Blake?" Bella asked me.

"First of all, don't call me Blake. I don't want an unnecessary attention and if I'm still a part of the Quilete's legends they will get suspicious....." I was cut off by Rosalie.

"I'm surprised they haven't already. I mean you just cut out one of your names."

"Yeah, but that's what how they mostly know me. They have to search in depth to find my whole name. If they heard someone call me Blake Carter, as well as the fact that they think I'm a vampire would make them search."

"You didn't answer my question." Bella declared pouting.

"I was going to before Rosalie interrupted me. My own powers include mind-reading, phasing and the ability to absorb other powers. So....." I trailed off.

"You have to be kidding me. You are the most powerful vampire in the world. Well sort-of." Emmett said disbelievingly. "I'm so jealous right now."

"Emmett, believe me. You would hate to be me. The bagagge I carry is too much for one person. I'm surprised I haven't broken down after telling the story of my life two times in one day."

"How did you manage to do that?" Esme asked me.

"Well, a few tears did escape from my eyes, but that was all. I guess the fact that Alice wasn't repulsed by me helped."

"When will I meet her? I just can't wait to meet the girl that turned my boy's world upside down."

"Actually tomorrow. I'll pick her up at 11 and we'll come here."

"Have you told her that tomorrow is your birthday? Well wait. Tomorrow is your real birthday, right?" Esme asked me.

"Yes mom, it is. And yes I told her. I don't know if she remembers it though, cause I told her many other things about me."

"What have you been doing all day?" Bella asked me from Edward's lap.

"We played with Olivia until Alice went to prepare dinner and I was left alone with her. The little squirt actually told me that if I hurt her sister, she will kick my butt. It was pretty funny seeing such a tiny person angry. After we ate dinner, she went upstairs to put Olivia to bed and when she returned we watched a movie, until her father and step-mother came."

"You actually ate?" Emmett asked me with a disgusted face.

"Emmett, I'm a hybrid. It smelled and tasted amazing to me."

"What movie did you watch?" Rosalie asked.

"A vampire-werewolf movie I hadn't seen before. It's called 'Underworld 3: the rise of the lycans'. Do you know about it?"

"Are you kidding me? You haven't seen that movie? Any of the trilogy?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. But I loved it. But the best thing is that I had Alice in my arms." I said grinning. Fortunately no one commented on how whiped I am. They were just smiling.

"Did the mayor see you two together?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, dad, he did. In fact, I left after he and his wife returned home. He was happy that I'm the one Alice dates and not some other scumbag in town. Don't look at me like that mom, that were his thoughts. Do you mind if I go to my studio now?"

"Go on. Just don't forget to pick Alice up at 11. And also happy birthday Blake."

"As if he would forget. Happy birthday!" Rosalie said. There was a chorus of happy birthdays before I got downstairs to my studio.

The studio was the place I spent most of my time before Alice came in my life just a day ago. I took my guitar in hand, sat on my usual stool and played the rythm that I couldn't keep out of my head all day. Thinking about Alice, I also wrote some lyrics for it. When I finished it, I recorded it and put it in my i-pod. I checked my watch to see when I could finally be with my baby and saw that it was already ten thirty. I quickly changed and ran to my car. At 10:59 I was at her door. I didn't get the chance to knock because Olivia opened the door and threw herself in my arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" She squealed.

"Thank you Olivia."

"Hey I was supposed to wish him happy birthday first." Alice appeared at the door looking gorgeous as always. Jenny was behind her. I let Olivia down and Alice came to me. "Happy Birthday, baby." She said and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"So how do you feel being an official adult, Reggie?" Jenny asked me.

"Like I did yesterday. Unbelievably in love with Alice." I answered smiling.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Alice asked blushing.

"Yeah, we should. Good morning girls." I said waving to Jenny and Olivia and they did the same. Once in the car I connected my i-pod to the stereo and put some music. "I didn't expect you to remember."

"How could I forget my boyfriend's birthday? And you told me yesterday. I don't forget that easily. I've got you a birthday present."

"Really? When did you manage to do that?"

"I woke up earlier and went to buy you something." She said.

"You didn't have to. You have already given me everything. So what is it?"

"It's a ring. Here." She gave me the ring and I was amazed. It was a simple gold ring that had her name inscribed in Latin and it fit perfectly on my pinky. "You don't have to wear it, if you don't like it."

"Ali, I love it. Do you why? Because you gave it to me and because it's beautiful. Now I want your opinion on something."

"What exactly?"

"A song I wrote a few hours ago." I said and let it play.

**_I'm in to deep_**  
**_Swept away by the tide_**  
**_And I can't escape this feeling inside_**  
**_Baby, whatcha do to me_**  
**_Close my eyes and I can see_**  
**_Thinking 'bout you constantly ever since last night_**

**_You came to my door_**  
**_Love the way that you greet me_**  
**_I knew it was on from the way that you let me_**  
**_Touch you when you're all alone_**  
**_I'm just so ready to go_**  
**_You just let me take control_**  
**_You and me all night_**

**_Cause it's the way that you love me_**  
**_The way that you touch me_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**

**_I like the way that you love me_**

**_You look like a star_**  
**_Your bodies so perfect_**  
**_You win an award for the greatest performance_**  
**_Such a crazy love scene and its starring you and me_**  
**_that's the part I like to see_**  
**_You were amazing_**

**_I feel the same the morning after_**  
**_Now wishing the time would go so much faster_**  
**_So I could be with you again_**  
**_Be my lover and a friend_**  
**_If you want to do it then_**  
**_don't keep me waiting_**

**_Cause it's the way that you love me_**  
**_The way that you touch me_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**

**_Like a moth to the flame_**  
**_Drawn in and I can't stay away_**  
**_When we touch_**  
**_I can't stop_**  
**_Wanting to and again and again_**  
**_If you feel the way I feel_**  
**_Then you know this love is real_**  
**_I should stay awake but your gravity is pulling me in_**  
**_I don't wanna break the spell_**  
**_Your making my life the sweetest hell_**

**_No I can't get enough_**  
**_No I can't get enough of you_**

**_Cause it's the way that you love me_**  
**_The way that you touch me_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_can't get enough_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**  
**_I need more_**

When the song ended, she just sat there smiling at me.

"You wrote that for me?"

"Who else can make my world turn upside down? We are here." I said as I pulled in our garage. Why are there cars in front of our house though? "Alice stay close behind me." We walked to the livingroom and were faced with three of the vampires I have been trying to avoid the past few centuries and some new ones. They turned around and gasped when they saw me.

"BLAKE???"

**Because of my story's traffic stats I know that there are people reading this story, so why don't you review? It won't take more than one minute and it would also really make my day. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Visits

**Chapter 7: Visits  
**

**Reggie's POV**

There were many gasps from my famly, who were wondering how the Volturi knew about me. I led Alice and myself to my family**. **The eyes of the vampires on the opposite side of the living room turned black with thirst.

"Watch her." I told my mother and sisters and they nodded. I went to stand with the rest of the men in the family.

"Blake is that really you?"

"Yes, Jane. What the hell are you doing here? And why are you so many?" I asked Jane.

"Actually we came for her." She said and pointed at Alice.

"You are not going anywhere near her, so I suggest you leave right now."

"You know we can't do that. We have direct orders from master Aro." Demetri stepped in.

"You have broken the law, Blake. You told a human about us. And we have to kill her." When Jane finished, I started laughing. "Why are you laughing, you imbecile?"

"Because you are stupid. First, you say that you have orders from Aro, who is alive because I let him live, and now you claim that I have broken the law I introduced. I told Aro that I would let him live and run his little business, if he would leave me alone. So how dare you come here and destroy my family's peace?"

"We are just following orders." One of the guard I didn't know said.

"Let me speak to your beloved master then." I sat on the sofa and waited. One of the other guards decided to charge at Alice, but I stopped him middle-air. Everyone gasped. "Keep your pets in a short leash cause next time I will kill it. Guys sit down, there is no way that they can touch you." Alice came to me and hid her face in my chest. The others also sat down, so only the Volturi were now standing. After contemplating with herself for quite some time, Jane took her phone out, dialed Aro's number and gave it to me.

_"Hello, Jane dear. I assume your mission is accomplished." _Aro said when he picked it up.

"Actually, Aro, no. Their mission will never be completed."

_"Blake?"_

"Yes, Aro. It's Blake."

_"What are you doing there?"_

"What am I doing? Well, I have your pets here in my family's living room, threatening my girlfriend's life, so I've been better. Did you give such orders?"

_"I did, but I didn't know it was you who broke the law."_

"I let you live, under two conditions. Never allow people to find out about vampires and leave me alone. You obviously are taking care of the first, but......." I trailed off.

_"Tell them to come back, right now. We will not bother you or your family again." _The volturi in front of me gasped. They couldn't believe their master is afraid of me._  
_

"If you or your guards touch a single strand of Alice's hair or her family's, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. You know pretty damn well that I will not hesitate. Goodbye Aro." I said and hung up. I got up and gave the phone back to Jane. "You heard him. Now get out." I said and in a flash they were gone. Alice had her head still burried in my chest and was breathing heavily after they left.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked concerned. That seemed to bring her back to reality and she slowly pulled back.

"I'm fine. Just a little scared."

"You have nothing to worry about. As long as my heart still beats, they will never touch you." I said wrapping my arms around her. I could see Esme smiling in Carlisle's arms. He had an identical grin on his face.

"Can we please try to forget about it? You have your birthday after all." Alice said smiling. "Besides, I still haven't officially met the wonderful Esme Cullen I have heard so much about." My parents then came to us.

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, but it's nice to finally meet you Alice. And please call me Esme." Esme said and hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Esme. And thank you for having me."

"Ohh, shush. Reggie loves you and that makes you a part of our family. You are always welcome here." Esme said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Alice. It's nice to see you again." Carlisle said also hugging her.

"You too, Dr Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle. Give your father our regards."

"Of course Carlisle." She said and came back to my side.

"Have you eaten anything Alice? Maybe you would like something?" My mother asked my baby.

"No, thank you Esme. I've already eaten. Didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Why would we?" Bella asked from Edward's lap.

"Reggie told me that human food doesn't smell that good to you, so I thought I could avoid it around you."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, but you have to eat. We can deal with the smell, right Emmett?" Rosalie said looking expectantly at her husband.

"Yeah, we can try to deal with it." Emmett said gulping.

"Well we'll give you two some privacy." Bella said and everyone went their own way. Edward and Emmett sat on the couch and played PS3, Rosalie and Bella sat on the other couch and spoke about fashion and stuff, while Esme and Carlisle went to their room.

"Do you want to see my room?" I asked her after a while. She nodded and I led us upstairs to my room.

"Who were they?" She asked me once the door was closed.

"I thought you wanted to forget about them."

"I do. But I can't. They wanted to kill me, Reggie. Why is that and who are they?"

"They are part of a coven of vampires who live in Italy. In Voltera in particular. And they wanted to kill you because you know about the existance of vampires."

"Who were you talking on the phone with?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"Do you remember my story? I told you that after centuries of hunting down vampires, I found a group of them that promised to keep the rest in order. Well the members of that group are the founding mebers of the Volturi. They are considered to be the kings of vampires. Their job is to keep everyone in order. For example, kill a vampire whose actions would potentially expose us. Like me. When I told you about us, I exposed us. But Aro knows what I'm capable of in an extent. He has always been afraid of me. And that's the reason he will never try to hurt you."

I waited for her to comprehend everything. And she did the last thing I expected someone whose life was threatened just a few minutes ago to do. But Alice never does what you expect her to do. She jumped in my lap and kissed me. I was a little shocked, but quickly recovered and kissed her back. She smiled against my lips and started pressing me down to the bed. I was now lying in the middle of my bed with Alice on top of me kissing me. Her mouth began a journey downwards, but I interrupted it by turning us around. Me on top and her beneath me. She pulled my head down to kiss me and ran her hands over my chest to the hem of my shirt and under it. My hands were on her side rubbing and I moved my mouth to her neck. I was afraid that having my nose and mouth so close to her pulsing point would tempt me, but thankfully I was wrong. I sucked the sking there earning a moan from her and stopped my ministrations.

"Why did you stop?" She asked panting.

"Because I don't think you would like to take it further......." She cut me off.

"Well I would like that very much."

".... with 6 vampires around that can hear everything." I completed.

"Okay, maybe I don't want that after all." She said and we heard a few chuckles from downstairs.

"Shut up!!!" I yelled.

"It's not our fault." They yelled back in unison.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked still hovering over her. She kissed me and spoke

"How about you show me your wolf form?"

"If that's what you want. I already told you that I would do anything for you. Let's go." I said and stood both of us up. We walked downstairs and found them all standing at the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to see how you phase." Carlisle said. I just shrugged and walked out.

"Alice, stay close to the others. Mom, could you leave some clothes for when we return?" I asked walking away from them.

"Sure honey."

I concentrated and let myself feel everything that was around me. I jumped high in the air and exploded into a wolf.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I watched in awe as my baby turned into a wolf. And what a wolf he was. His wolf body was full of muscles, which I guess is because in his human form he is really bulk. He was a little taller than me and his fur was pure white. I got closer to him and ran my hands through his fur enjoying how soft it was. I rubbed his head and he purred. He actually PURRED. He lowered himself so I could get on top of him.

"Where are we going?" I asked expecting the answer to come from Edward.

_"How about my favourite place around here?"_ I heard a voice in my head. Did I actually hear his thoughts? "_Yes, you did."_

"Sorry, I was just surprised." I said already feeling the blood running to my cheeks.

_"You'd better bring your body as close to mine as possible."_

"Is that so?" I asked and Edward who could hear both parts laughed.

_"It is so. I don't want you to bang your head on a branch or anything." _I did as I was told and lowered myself. I also grabbed a fistful of his fur and he started running to the forest.

_"How are you holding up? Do you want me to slow down?"_ He asked me after a few minutes.

"No, I'm good. I just enjoy the feel of your body. How much longer?"

_"10 seconds." _He said and true to his word ten seconds later he came to a halt. I jumped off of him and took in my surroundings.

And what I saw was extraordinary. There were flowers and plants in general all over the place. Even if most were covered in snow (it was January after all), it was beautiful. There was also a small waterfall and a little river that made the whole place perfect. Reggie went to sit on one big flat rock and I joined him.

"What is this place?" I asked as I snuggled closer to his body and warmth.

"_It's my hiding place. I always come here when I need to get away from everything. You are the first I bring here." _He said sniffing the air.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

_"Why would there be a problem?"_

_"_I don't know. It's just the way you sniffed the air. Like something caught your attention."

_"Well, except deer or two, there is nothing else." _

"Why don't you go hunt or something like that? According to your family you need some blood." I suggested and he turne to look at me with wide eyes.

_"And leave you here alone? Unprotected? No! I'll go when you go to sleep. So do you like it?"_

"Your spot? I love it. You know, your fur matches with the colours around here." He kind of chuckled with that.

_"Only this time of the year, Ali."_

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded his big wolfy head. "Do you have any blood-relations with the current natives?"

"_I'm a distant uncle of Billy and Christopher Black_** (I changed the name of Jacob, because I just hate that name. I don't know why, but it sounds stupid to me.)**_ There may be some others I'm related to, but those two are for sure."_

"You are the distant uncle of Chris? Wow." I didn't see that one coming.

_"You know him?"_

"Our fathers are the best of friends. He was my best friend when I lived here ten years ago."

_"Should I be jealous?" _I was taken aback by that._  
_

"Of course not, baby. He has nothing on you."

_"Have you seen him lately?"_

"No. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Besides I'm all yours, remember?" I said nuzzling his side.

_"Promise me that you will be careful around him."_

"I told you you have nothing to worry about."

_"I do have something to worry about. I'm not jealous YET. But I want you to promise to be careful and not to infuriate him."_

"Is he a werewolf?"

"_I think so. Are you cold? Maybe we should go back."_

"Yeah, I'm a little cold. Let's go."

_"You have to get on first, Miss Independent."_

"Is it a bad thing that I am like that?"

_"No, it's a huge turn-on. Brace yourself. Now we will really run." _Once again I lowered myself, but this time I also closed my eyes, or better yet I couldn't keep them open bacause of how fast he was going. He dropped me off at the doorstep and he went to change back. I entered the main house and found the boys playing video games just like when we had gone up to Reggie's room.

"Hey little sis. How was riding your wolf?" Emmett asked me not averting his eyes from the tv.

"It was really nice thank you."

"They are back!" Edward yelled.

"Don't you have enhanced hearing?" I asked.

"We do, but the girls are now trying something and they are probably too focused on that to think about anything else." Edward asked.

"What is that something? Maybe I can help."

"They are trying to cook for you and Reggie. So yeah, you are the only one around that can help them."

"Well, I'm going there then." I said and went to the kitchen. There I found Esme, Bella and Rosalie with some badly burnt steaks.

"Alice! We need your help." They exclaimed in unison.

"Actually, what you need is to throw those in the garbage."

"I agree with my baby." Reggie said and came to wrap his arms around me.

"Go put some shirt on." Esme said and then I realised that he was shirtless.

"Fine!" He said and in a flash he was back wearing a t-shirt. "Happy?"

"Very!" Esme said and giggled.

"Reggie, what is that on your finger?" Rosalie asked pointing to his little right finger.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"I meant who gave it to you." She said looking at me. "Did you?"

"Guilty as charged." I said raising my right hand. "It's his birthday present from me."

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!So cute!!!!" They all said.

"Alice what do you want us to order, since we burnt the steaks?" Bella asked me.

"How about pizza?" I asked looking at Reggie.

"Anything for you."

"Do you have any preference?" Esme asked.

"Not really."

"Wanna go upstairs?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he lifted me in his arms and ran to his room. We made out some and then snuggled together on his bed and watched the newest version of Sherlock Holmes, with Robert Downie Jr and Jude Law. They brought us the pizza and we fed each other. At 10, I started yawning so he took me home.

"Why don't you come in? I'm sure my dad, Jenny and Olivia will be thrilled to see you." I asked. He had parked just outside my house and we were saying goodbye.

"They may be, but your guests won't."

"Who?"

"_My distant nephews. I didn't say that out loud because I don't know if Chris is a werewolf or not." _

"Come on in and you'll find out. Pleaseee. For meeeeee????" I asked pouting. He sighed defeated.

"I never should have told you how much power you have on me."I squealed reminding myself of Olivia. We walked in and as Reggie said, Billy and Chris Black were sitting on the couch. Well, Chris was. Billy was in his wheelchair.

"Hello everyone." I said once we were in the living room.

"Oh, Alice. You remember Billy and Chris Black, right?" My dad asked.

"How could I not? It's nice to see you again." I said and hugged both of them. "This is my boyfriend, Reggie Cullen."

"We know who he is." Chris said angrily. I guess he is a werewolf after all. I looked at Reggie for comfirmation and he nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Reggie. Did you like my daughter's girft?"

"It's perfect Mr Brandon. But she has already given me the world."

"Please stop calling me Mr Brandon. You are my daughter's boyfriend. It's Richard." My dad said making me smile.

"Well, I need to go. Good night. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" My man asked.

"Okay. Good night baby." I said and kissed him. He was gone shortly after that. I walked back to the living room where my dad was again talking to Billy and Chris was staring at me. "Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Oh dad. You have Reggie's parents' greetings."

"When you see them again give them mine also. Good night sweate." I went upstairs, changed and climbed up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: We'll go to a bonfire

**Chapter 8: "We'll go to a bonfire"  
**

**Alice's POV**

The next day, I woke up at 2 to my little sister jumping up and down on my bed and me. I sat up but she still didn't stop.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" I asked yawning.

"Waking you up." She said once she stopped.

"Why?" I whined throwing my head back on the pillow.

"Because Reggie called." She said grinning. I quickly sat up again.

"Hand me the phone then." I said eagerly.

"Here." She said giving me what I wanted. I brought the speaker to my ear, but the line was dead.

"Olivia, the line is dead."

"I know. I said that he called, not that he is still on the line." I groaned and threw the phone on the bed.

"What did he want?"

"To talk to you." Jenny walked in my room then and Olivia ran out.

"Good morning sound I say afternoon? I'm sorry she woke you up."

"It's no problem. Just to make sure the little monster is not trying to fool me. Reggie did call right?" I asked her.

"Yes he did. So what did you do yesterday all day?"

"Well, I met his parents and then we went upstairs to his room. We made out a little and just before it evolved into something more, we went out for a walk."

"Who pulled back first?" She cut me off.

"He did. He was sure that I wouldn't want our first time to be with his parents downstairs." I half lied.

"After the walk what did you do?"

"We ordered pizza and went to his room again. This time round, we just snuggled together and watched a movie feeding each other in the process." I answered smiling at the memory.

"You love him, don't you?" Her question took back by surprise.

"Yeah, I do. Since the first time I laid my eyes on him." I answered blushing.

"So love at first sight, huh? You probably don't want to know that, but it was like that for your father and I." She said.

"Really? Tell me more." I pleaded.

"If you really want to know... Well do you know what I did before I met your father?" She asked me and I tried to remember. Before coming to live here, I had seen Jenny only once. At their wedding day.

"No. The first time I saw you was at your wedding. Asking about your life before my father wasn't on my top priorities then." I said giggling.

"Well, I was a reporter at a tv station, whose headquarters were in Seattle. Your father had a meeting with the mayor of Seattle and it was my job to broadcast the meeting and possibly interview one or both mayors. When I saw your father I was instantly attracted to him. Of course I had to compose myself or I would get fired."

"And what did you do?" I asked really intrigued.

"I did my job. Not only was I able to perfectly broadcast the meeting, but I was also able to interview both of them. I returned home really proud of myself. The next day the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I didn't recognise the number, but picked it up anyway, and it turned out it was your father. He has yet to tell me how he managed to find my number. He asked me out and I agreed. One and a half year later I found myself engaged to be married to your father and living in this small town. I have to admit that at first I didn't really like the place, but as time passed by it grew on me and now I love it."

"Wow! I didn't know my father could be so romantic."

"He is very romantic when he wants. Trust me." She said smiling. "Now, get ready and come downstairs to eat something."

I nodded and she left closing the door behind her. I was sleeping in just my underwear and a tank top, so I put on a pair of sweatpants and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once that was done, I went downstairs to the kitchen. My dad had Olivia in his lap and she was feeding him, or rather stuffing him up. I went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning dad." I said and he nodded, because he couldn't speak due to the amount of chicken in his mouth. I placed some chicken and fried potatoes in a plate and sat opposite of my dad and sister and next to Jenny. A few minutes later, the opening song of Spongebob Squarepants was heard from the living room and Olivia ran squealing to watch it.

"I'm sorry she woke you up, honey." Dad said once he swallowed everything Olivia put in his mouth.

"It's ok dad. I would have to get up at some point." I said taking another bite.

"Alice, do you and Reggie have any plans for tonight?" He asked me.

"Not really. Why?" I asked looking at Jenny to see if she knew anything about what dad wanted. She apparently didn't.

"It's just that Billy Black invited us to a bonfire at the reservation and I was wondering whether you wanted to come."I had to think about it a little. Chris was a werewolf now and Reggie made me promise that I would be careful around him. I have to talk to Reggie first.

"Can I talk to Reggie first? Maybe he has something planned." I asked.

"Alice, we are not pressuring you about anything. It was just a suggestion. It's understandable if you want to spend time with your boyfriend. Right, Richard?" Jenny asked my dad.

"Jenny is right. You are not obligated to come, but I would like it very much if you did." I nodded and excused myself to call Reggie. I went to my room and dialed his number. He picked it up after just one ring.

_"Good morning beautiful!_" He said and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too, baby. Can I ask you something?" I cut to the chase right away.

"If it's about you going to the bonfire I know." He said but it sounded really close. I turned around and there he was.

"How did you get in?" I asked running to his open arms.

"The window." He answered wrapping his amrs around me.

"How often do you break into my room?" I asked breathing in his amazing scent.

"Ever since the first time I saw you."He honestly answered.

"Where you here yesterday night?"

"Yes I was." I pulled back glaring at him. "What did I do?"

"What you didn't do is what infuriates me. Why didn't you come into bed and hold me close through the night?" I asked poking his chest. He pretended to be hurt rubbing the spot I poked.

"I didn't want to freak you out. I will tonight if you let me." He said grinning.

"That's better. Now can I ask you that question?"

"Of course you can." He said sitting us on my bed. "So what is it?"

"Did you hear what my dad suggested?" He nodded. "Do you it's dangerous for me to go? Should I go?"

"First of all why do you think it's dangerous?" He asked.

"Because Chris is now a werewolf. And I don't know how many more are."

"I already know that. But why do you think Chris is dangerous? You are dating a very mature vampire-werewolf hybrid and you are afraid of a little puppy?"

"I'm not afraid of him. I don't know about his pack-mates though."

"Don't worry, he will protect you against them." Huh????

"Why would he choose me over his pack?"

"Because he is in love with you. Always have been. Last night when he was weirdly staring at you, he wished he would imprint on you." Was he being serious? Chris loves me? But we were only just friends. How could that happen? "Because you are the most amazing woman this planet has ever had the pleasure of hosting." I smiled at him. I realized I hadn't kissed him yet, so I leaned up and claimed his lips with my own in a quick kiss.

"So you think I should go?" I asked lying back down.

"No. I think that you should go if that's what you want." He answered hovering over me. I decided to change the subject.

"Did you go hunting during the night like your said you would?"

"I did. Now not even the pulsing veins in your neck bother me." He said licking my neck. I couldn't help but release a smal moan. "I hadn't noticed that." He said licking a certain part on my chest.

"What didn't you notice?" I asked keeping his head at place.

"My little mark." He answered and worked his way up to my lips.

"Did you give me a hickey?" I asked when I realized what he previously said.

"Yeah. I must have done that yesterday. I hope you are not mad about it." He said looking away. I grabbed his head and pulled him down so he could look at me.

"Only if you don't get mad about this." I said, turned his head up and sucked on the skin of his neck. I heard or rather felt the growl that built up his chest. When I was sure that my ministrations would leave a mark I pulled back and looked at my work.

"You know, if I was a full vampire all your hard work would be pointless."He told me burrying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Good thing you are a hybrid then." We both chuckled at that.

"Pretend you are still talking on the phone." He said and quickly got off of me and out the window. I did as he told me, when dad came in my room.

"Hey Alice. Oops. Are you still talking to Reggie?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll come with you dad. Now could you excuse me?"

"That's great. But I also wanted to ask you something else. Why don't you tell him to come too?"

"Reggie, do you want to come to the bon fire with us?" I asked knowing he could hear me.

_"You what? That's a good idea. Tell him that I'll come. I can't wait to see their faces when I step in 'their' land" _He thought.

"He said he'd come."

"Perfect." He said and went to leave.

"Dad, wait. When are we going?" I asked as he turned around.

"Well, ehat time is it?" He asked looking at his watch. "So it's 4 now. We have to be there by 7 and it's a half an hour drive, the way we have to drive because of Olivia. So I guess we should leave at six thirty. Does that sound good enough?"

"Yeah it does. Would you mind if Reggie came by now?" I asked.

"Of course not. But don't you think he would like to spend some time with his family?"

"He was already asking whether he could come until we left."

"Okay then. I'll leave you to talk." He closed the door and Reggie was on me in an instant.

"I'll go change and drive here, okay?" I nodded and kissed him. "I'll be back in 20 minutes tops." He said and left. I didn't bother changing yet since we still had two and a half hours until we had to leave. I went downstairs and joined my sister in watching totally spies. At least that one I liked. True to his word Reggie was back 20 minutes later. Olivia was the first to run and open the door jumping in his arms in the process.

"Hey beautiful! How come I didn't see you last night when I brought your sister over?" He asked my sister.

"I was sleeping you silly." She asnwered giggling. My dad and Jenny appeared at the door grinning at how good Reggie was to Olivia.

"Hello, Richard, Jenny. Thank you for inviting me." He said letting Olivia down.

"There is nothing to thank us for, Reggie." Jenny said.

"Actually it's Blake." He said.

"What?" We all asked surprised. Each for different reasons.

"Well, since I am now an adult, I thought I could use my actual name."

"Which is?" My dad asked.

"Blake Reginald Scott Carter. I talked about it with my father and he I could cut Cullen out of my name now. So...." He trailed off.

"Blake it is then. It will take some time to get used to." Dad said.

"There is no rush Richard. I don't intend to leave your wonderful daughter anytime soon. I hope she also doesn't." He said smiling.

"Don't just stand there. Come in." Jenny literally ordered.

"Yes, ma'm!" My baby said.

"Blake, what is that on your neck?" My dad asked him.

"Well, why don't you ask Alice?" He said looking at me.

"You did that?" Jenny asked giggling.

"Maybe I did. And I have my own, here." I said pointing to my chest.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear or see that." My dad said going inside.

"We are going upstairs!" I yelled grabbing his hand and dragging him to my room. "So from now on I can call you Blake?" I asked once we were in my room with the door closed

"Yeah." He simply answered walking us back to my bed. My legs touched the end of it and he pushed down bringing us to the position we were in before my dad interrupted us.

"I thought you wanted to avoid unnecessary attention."

"Well, I was a little unsuccessful at that. The Volturi did find me." He said caressing my cheek.

"That's who you were avoiding?" He nodded. I sat up and he started rubbing my arm.

"Also it will be easier to not have the wolves try to kill me. That is if they know of my legend. Your step-mother is coming." He said. After a few short seconds there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt kids, but Alice your mother is wants to talk to you." Thankfully my mother and Jenny were going along great so there was no drama between them. Like there wasn't any between my father and Bryan. I asked for the phone and she gave it to me.

"Hey mom."

_"How's my wonderful daughter?"_

"I have never been better mommy." I said smiling at my baby. "How is Casey and Bryan?"

_"Well, Casey misses her big sister, as we all, and Bryan is doing really well. So how were your first two days at your new school?"_

"Tell them I miss them too. And school was school."

_"Has anybody caught your attention?" _

"Only my boyfriend." I said.

_"Your BOYFRIEND? And you didn't tell me anything?"_

"Sorry, but it all happened fast. He is here now you see."

_"Your father accepts him in his house? He must be a great then. What's his name?"_

"Blake Carter. But I don't think you called just to ask me how I've been, so why don't you tell me what that was?"

_"How well you know me, baby girl. Well I was thinking that we could visit you during spring break. You know, me, Casey and Bryan."_ I squealed in delight.

"Have you talked to dad about it?"

_"Yeah, he even offered to let us stay with you. So what I wanted was to inform you that you will be seeing your mother at spring break. And I will get the chance to meet Blake."_

"Believe me mom. You'll love him."

"_I'm sure. Sorry baby girl, but I have to go pick Casey up from daycare. We'll talk soon. Bye."_

"Bye mom. Miss you."

"Your mom sounds nice." Blake said once I hung up.

"She is. You'll see for yourself during spring break."

"So what are we gonna do until we have to go?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"How about you help me with my homework, so you can have me all to yourself when we get back?"

"All to myself? Each and every part of your body?" He asked making me shiver with anticipation.

"Yes."

"Then let's get that homework done." We spent the next two hours doing my homework. Of course there were many breaks to kiss and stuff. At six thirty we were all ready to go to the reservation.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonfire

**Chapter 9: Bonfire**

**Blake's POV**

When I heard Richard suggest that they go to the bonfire, I tried to mentally prepare myself for letting her go. Knowing that I had every right to be on "their" land, made it a little more difficult, but by the time Alice called I had managed to compose myself and let her decide what she wanted. Then her father came and made another suggestion: that I go with them. A few days ago I would say no way, but now the Volturi know where I am. They know I consider myself one of Carlisle's sons, so there is no reason to hide my true identity anymore. That's why I agreed. So I was now with Richard waiting for the girls.

"What are your intentions for Alice, Blake?" He suddenly asked me.

"Honestly? I'm 100% sure that she is my one and only."

"Then hurting her is the last thing on your list?" He again asked seriously.

"Actually there is no such thing on my list."

"Good. We understand each other." He said shaking my hand.

"Richard, I had been expecting this conversation since I first kissed your daughter. I started to think it would never come." I said chuckling.

"Well, I had to get you alone. If either Jenny or Alice saw me talk to you, they would definitely intervene." He said also chuckling.

"Just so you know, though, Olivia got me alone first. The little munchkin even gave the "hurt her and I'll hurt" speach." I said and we both laughed.

"Do you think we'll survive the night?" He then asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it."

The girls chose that moment to appear at the top of the staircase. And they were all stuning. Jenny was wearing casual black jeans and a white sweater, which made her little baby bump visible, and had a black jacket in hand. Olivia's outfit was identical to her mother only more childlike. And finally my personal godess. Alice wore blue jeans and a white hoodie, just like myself. She also had a hooded jacket in hand. She and Olivia were the first to run downstairs. Alice ran to me and Olivia to Richard.

"Even in such a causal outfit you are gorgeous." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said and pulled me down to kiss me.

"Ewwwww. Didn't I tell you not to do that in front of me?" Olivia whined.

"Just look away sweattie." Jenny said descending the stairs. "So how are we riding?"

"Can I ride with Blake, please?" Alice asked with puppy eyes. No one could resist that.

"Sure." Richard answered smiling. He already had Olivia on his shoulders, so he took Jenny's hand and went to their BMW X6. Alice ran to her side of the car and quickly got in. I shook my head and also got in.

"Ali, you should prepare youself for some growling on their part."

"I know. They don't know who you are. They think that you are a vampire. Why don't you reveal your heartbeat? That would make it easier."

"You are beautiful and a genious. I have already thought of that though. They are to biased to see such a little detail. When they see me, their first thought will be 'kill him'" I said rubbing her thigh.

"You should stop doing that. We won't make it to the reservation if you continue." She said taking my hand away and thinking : _"Just a few more hours."_

"Just a few more hours indeed baby." I said and she smiled at me.

Half an hour later we were pulling up at the beach's parking lot. The fire could be seen from here. I got out and this time didn't give her the chance to come out herself. I quickly opened her door and let her out. I heard a "What a gentleman." coming from Jenny in the process. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and I put mine over her shoulder. We followed Richard, Jenny and Olivia as they made their way to where the fire was. The few werewolves that were now here stiffened at my presence immediately. Chris was not here yet, along with some others. Richard led ut to where Billy was.

"Billy! Nice setup my friend." Richard said once we were close enough.

"Thank you Richard. Did you bring the whole family?" He said.

"Yes I did. You remember Alice's boyfriend?" Richard asked pointing to me. When Billy saw me he glared at me.

"Of course I do. How are you Reggie?" He said with a fake smile.

"Actually it's Blake Mr Black. And I am really well, thank you." I answered. Alice's family then left and three werewolves came to us immediately.

"Alice can I talk to you, please?" Billy asked.

"Whatever your wewolves have to say to my Blake, they can say it in front of me." She stated hugging me tighter.

"You know? And you are still with him?" She nodded. Then he turned to me. "What the hell are you doing on our land leech?"

"I have every right to be here." I answered. The wolves scoffed.

"Only Quiletes and humans are allowed in our land." One of them said

"Who said otherwise?" I asked and we left them standing there wondering what I meant. Alice dragged me to a part of the beach where no one was and no one could see us. I sat down and she sat between my legs with her back on my chest gazing at the sea.

"Why do they have to be so prejudiced? You have never hurt a single person. Only vampires." She asked and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Because they don't know. And I have a feeling we will stay a little longer than we planned to. At least me."

"Why? You have no idea how much I need you." She whined and continued in her thoughts :_"Is this because of the imprint?"_

"Partly yes. You are also a teenager with many hormones." I answered. "For me it's just the first and your amazing body that drives me crazy." I turned her head to the side and started kissing her neck.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

Why couldn't I have imprinted on Alice yesterday. I know I love her so why can't we be soulmates for fuck's sake? And why was she with that bloodsucker? He must have brainwashed her or something. I have to make her realize she is making a mistake and win her over. But how am I going to do that? I don't even know if she is coming to the bonfire. And I definitely can't tell her what he or I am. I finished my patrol and ran to the beach. I phased back and headed to the croud. But why could I smell HIM here? Bloodsuckers are not allowed here.

"Dad, is Reggie here?" I asked my father.

"His name is Blake now and he is with Alice. They went that way. She know about us Chris. He must have told her everything. You have to make sure she is okay." I was fuming. First he steals my girl and now he is here on MY fucking land? How dare he? That means war. I quickly ran towards where my father previously pointed and I saw them. He her head turned sideways and DRANK from her. I didn't think twice. I growled and ran to him phasing middle-air. They quickly got up and he placed Alice behind him.

"Chris, stop right this instant." He yelled and for some reason I couldn't NOT do what he commanded. "Alice could you please go back?" Embry and Quil were now behind me.

"No! I'm staying here." She said standing forth. She didn't have any marks on her neck. Except..... Was that a hickey?

"That's exactly what it is, you irresponsible pup." He answered my thoughts. "They are looking for us. Baby, let's go back. And you stupid pups go change back." He said and again we had to obey.

Embry, Quil and I went in the forest where we always kept a set of clothes. During the run there, no thoughts were exchanged. We were trying to figure out why we didn't have the strength to ignore Blake.

"Why the hell couldn't we ignore him?" Quil asked frustrated once we had phased back.

"I Would tell you if I knew, but I have no idea myself. Do you Chris?" Embry asked me.

"All I know is that it was like when Sam talks to us." I said and we went back after that. We arrived just in time for the story telling. Today the council had decided to tell us a new found story. They had discovered it only a few days ago. The story of the first female wolf. The great Sophia Black. Blake and Alice were sitting on the ground snuggled together and they fed each other marshmallows. What the hell? Vampires don't eat.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

Alice and I sat on the sand snuggled together feeding each other marshmallows and all the wolves were looking at me with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that I put food in my mouth. Their faces were pretty hilarious. Around the fire sat all the werewolves and their families along with me and Alice's family. Olivia was now sleeping in her mother's arms. Then old Quil Ateara stood up and spoke.

"Some of you are frequent attendants of the Quilete's bonfires, so you know that a great part of them is when the elders of the tribe tell our legends. Well that time has come. For those of you who don't know the main theme of our legends just try to understand." He said looking at Alice. "As many of you know, the Quiletes are said to be descended from wolves. It is said that in the past there have been many Quiletes that had the ability to turn into wolves, making them werewolves. Just a few days ago, digging in the Quilete archive I found a very interesting story about the first female wolf and a great leader, Sophia Black." I choked on the marshmallow when he said that. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't swallow right." I said panting. Old Quil glared at me before continuing.

"Well, as I was saying today, I will tell you about Sophia Black. According to the legend she lived here over 2500 years ago. She was the daughter of Blake and Maria Black and the first female werewolf. Her father was the leader of the then pack, so when he died as his daughter she took his place as the alpha. During her leadership only one man was touched by vampires: her husband. Reginald Carter, son of Scott and Kelly Carter, was a Forks resident. One day he and his friends decided to go at the First Beach and right here when Sophia laid her eyes on him she imprinted. Three years later they married and lived their lives happily. Unfortunately though, things didn't remain that way for long. A year after their wedding two vampires came here. They were the first to come since the beginning of their relationship. As the alpha, Sophia had to go, but Reggie being overprotective went after her.

One of the vampires managed to get to him and bit him. That didn't kill him though. Sophia and the three other wolves tore apart the two vampires. After that, Sophia stayed by her screaming husband's side for three days until he woke up. Because of the bite he woke up being a vampire himself. But you all know that the bond shared between soulmates is unbreakable, no matter what either is. So despite all the difficulties they decided to stay together. The council and her pack members though didn't agree to that, so they ran away together. But from the moment Sophia left there were many attacks so the council made the wolves find the weird to their eyes couple. When they did, Sophia and Reggie agreed to help whatever way they could and they would also stay on a good distance from the reservation so no one was afraid.

Years later, the strangest of thing happened. Sophia got pregnant. The pregnancy was abnormal just like the creature she was carrying. It made her crave blood. After all its father was a vampire. Two months later she gave birth to a baby boy. All those who saw him have said that he was the cutest and most controlled baby they had ever seen. They named him after the three most important males in their lives. Their fathers and the baby's. So his name was Blake Reginald Scott Carter."Many turned to look at me then. Even Old Quil. Then Billy got up and old Quil sat.

"Blake's growth rate was faster than any human's. He never had a problem controlling himself and that is the reason the wolves didn't demand his death. They let him play with their children and stay at the reservation if he wanted. Once one of the kids fell and hurt his leg. Blake wasn't even tempted by the fresh blood that ran out of the boys wound. Instead he picked him up and took him to their parents. Even Reggie had to get out of there to make sure he didn't control, but Blake was fine. Sophia and Reggie were really proud of their son for his self-control.

A year after Blake's birth, the family came across a group of five vampires. His parents told him to phase and run as fast as he could and away from there. He was just a kid and didn't know that his parents and he were in danger. He thought it was some kind of game, so he did as he was told. After running for a few minutes he heard his mother's howl. He realized that he had been wrong and ran back. There he found the remains of his parents burning in a big fire. He memorized the scent of the vampires responsible for his parents' death and requested shelter in the reservation. There he told them what happened and they wrote it down. That's how we know all that. When he was fully grown at his six years he set out to get his revenge. Ever since then he has never been seen." Billy finished.

I was sure I had tears in my eyes. How could I not after all? I just heard my family's story in detail bringing the most painful memories forward.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered in my ear wiping away the tears. I nodded.

"Billy, supposing this is all true, would he be the alpha now?" Embry asked.

"Embry, you know that you can never forfeit your birth right. His mother was the alpha and when she passed away he took her place."

"Dad, does that mean that we can't hurt him?" Chris asked glaring at me.

"Chris, in the legend there is a clear order. He can never be hurt by one of us, because he is one of us." Billy aswered looking at me.

"What is he?" Emily asked.

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid. At least that's what the legends say." He asnwered.

"Well, Billy we heard enough about vampires and werewoves for one night. Besides we have a sleeping toddler here. I hope you don't mind." Richard said getting up.

"Of course not my friend. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us. Aren't you coming kids?" Richard asked looking at Alice and me. Jenny was already at the car placing Olivia in the babyseat.

"Dad can we stay a little longer?"

"Sure. Just be home by at least twelve."

"Don't worry Richard. She will be there sooner." I said.

"Good night then." He said and got in the car. We watched them leave waving at them. When we turned around, we found 10 werewolves and two members of the council looking at me wide-eyed.

"Okay stop staring at him like he is a freak." Alice exclaimed.

"But I am Ali. You don't have to defend me. I am more than capable of that." I said trying to calm her down.

"So the guy in the legend is really you?" Billy asked me.

"Yeah, that was the begining of my life."

"Prove it." Chris spat. Alice went to the croud as I stood in the middle of the parking lot. I jumped up in the air and phased, just like I had done yesterday. Everyone gasped and Alice immediately came to my side.

_"Need any more proof?" _I thought to them and they again gasped.

"I think that will do. Do you intend to take your rightful place?" Old Quil asked.

"_If I wanted that, I could have told you a year ago." _I said.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Chris exclaimed. "Alice, how can you be with that freak?"

"What has he done to you?" Alice asked running to him. "What the hell is your problem? I thought we were friends." She said poking him. He started trembling. I immediately charged at him and tackled him to the ground. There were many growls from around us but I guess the elders made them stop.

_"Hurt her and I will kill you. Whether you are my nephew or not, I will kill you. Stop with the trembling NOW!!!!" _I thought and again many gasps.

"Did you just say that you are his uncle?" Billy asked.

_"Billy, didn't you hear what my mother's name was. Sophia BLACK. Her sister is your anchestor_, _so yes I am your uncle." _I said still having Chris pinned down.

"Blake, get off of him and let's go home." Alice pleaded.

_"To answer your question what I want is to be left alone for you Chris to leave MY Alice alone."_ I said and got off of him.

"You don't own her." He spat. Alice stopped dead on her heals and turned around.

"Ohhh yes he does. Just like I own HIM. So back off."

"He imprinted on you?" He asked stepping back.

"Yes he did. Good night." I lowered myself and she climbed on. I dropped her off at her house and ran back to my car. I phased back, wore the spare clothes I had in the trunk and drove home. My family was there when I got out of the car.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, everyone is alive, so I guess it went good." I answered.

"Did they try to kill you?" Rosalie asked ready for a fight.

"Chris did, because he saw me kissing Alice's neck and thought I was drinking from her."

"Those pups are really stupid." Bella sai and we all turned to look at her in disbelief. "What? They wanted to kill my brother. And I can curse too." She said sticking her tongue out.

"You are going back, aren't you?" Esme asked me smiling.

"Yes. But this time, I'll spend the night with her in my arms." I asnwered grining.

"What are you waiting for then?" Rosalie and Bella asked. "GO!!!" They said rushing me forward. I ran at full speed back to her house and waited until Richard and Jenny went to sleep. Thankfully they were really tired and went to bed early. By twelve thirty they were asleep. I climbed up, opened the window, got in and finaly closed it. I turned around and saw my beautiful girlfriend on her bed smiling back at me.

"I can't believe we are finally alone. Come here." She said and I all too willingly did what she told me.

"I love you." I said and got on her bed. I started kissing her and she lied back.

"I love you too. Never again consider yourself a freak. Chris is just an asshole." She said.

"He is right, baby. I'm the weirdest creature in the world." I said and kissed my way to her collarbone.

"Stop talking about him. This is about us." She said moaning.

"Baby, if we are going to do this, you'll have to try to keep quiet." I said chuckling. All she wore was her underwear and a tank top, just like every night I had come here. Only this time they would be on the floor in the morning.

I took my hoodie off and threw it on the other side of the room. Her hands were immediately on my exposed skin. I kissed her once and took her tank top off. I bent down and continued with my kisses on her collarbone. Teasingly slow I moved my mouth further down to her chest. I licked the place I had given her a hickey yesterday and unclapsed her bra. When that was off, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. She had her hands in her mouth trying to keep quiet. I smiled and moved to the other. I licked, nipped and sucked on her breasts all the while rubbing the place between her legs. I have to admit that I didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to be her first, but I was also grateful that I would not hurt her so much. She got tired of my little game and took the rest of her underwear off herself. The scent of her arousal was so tempting that I couldn't keep my head from between her legs.

"You have no idea how mouth-watering your arousal is." I said kissing her once, before taking her swollen numb in my mouth. She was so fucking wet. And sweet as well. I sucked on her clit dipping two fingers in her wet heat and that made another muffled by her hands moan to escape her. The pumping of my fingers and the sucking of my mouth evidently built the pressure on the pit of her stomach but she pushed my head away at the last minute. I wanted to take my time with her but she didn't let me.

"Get those jeans and underwear off now!" She whispered-yelled.

"Are we a little eager?" I asked getting up.

"You have no idea how much." She said trying to catch her breath from my previous ministrations.

I took all of my clothes of and climbed back up on her bed. She grabbed my painfully hard dick, pumped a few times eliciting some groans from me and brought me closer to her heat. I got on top of her and burried myself in her inner depths. I was in heaven. Over the years I have been with many women, which I'm not so proud of, but it was just sex. This isn't just sex. This was everything. I gave her sometime to get used to the intrusion and when I was sure she was okay I started moving. She met me trhust for thrust. In and out. In and out. A perfect synchronisation between us. We weren't slow or soft. This was complete need. Our movements were hard, quick and full of passion. We both came at the same time a few minutes later, and for the first time after so many years I felt the desire to sleep. And that's exactly what I did. I snuggled closer to the love of my existance and slept through this amazing night.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: I will kill him

**Chapter 10: I will kill him  
**

**Alice's POV**

Last night was the best night of my life. I have to admit that it didn't start well, considering my childhood friend tried to kill my boyfriend but it ended in the best of ways. After my dad and Jenny went to sleep, Blake came through the window and made me his for the first time. There are no words to describe how right it felt to have him inside me, to hear his groans and muffled moans knowing I caused them. And after that we just cuddled and slept. He slept after God knows how many years. I woke up about half an hour ago facing him. I saw him asleep and my first thought was to caress his cheek. I still haven't changed my position. He looks so cute and peaceful when he is asleep that even though I have to, I don't want to wake him up. I just want us to stay like that. But we have school and Jenny is downstairs.

"Baby?" I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm...." That and his attempt to bring me closer was my answer.

"You have to wake up. We have school." I whispered again giggling. He wouldn't budge. So I had to use a different method. I brought my hand beween us and around his dick, which was brought back to life at my touch, and he groaned. "Wake up or I'll stop." I said in his ear.

"Okay I'm up." He said and I stopped. "I thought you said that you wouldn't stop if I awoke."

"Well we have to go to school." I said innocently.

"Cocktease." He said and kissed me. "Good morning by the way."

"It is. Come on you have to run back to your house."

"I can be there in less than five minutes." He said burrying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Well, I have to get up because Jenny will come looking for me any second." I said and got up. I walked to my wardrobe to see that I was going to wear today and saw him over my shoulder checking me out. I could swear that I saw his eyes darken a little. "Get up, you big goof."

"Only if you kiss me." He said and I kissed him.

"Happy now?"

"Exstatic." He said and got dressed. "See you in a few babe." After that he was gone out of the window. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Olivia was watching tv and Jenny was in the kitchen finishing making breakfast.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed and kissed her cheek.

"Someone's happy today." She said giggling.

"You have no idea." I said sitting down.

"You could at least lock the door. Olivia or even worse, your father could have walked in." She said and I choked on my sip of water.

"What?" I asked when I could finally breathe. "How?"

"I always wake up at six Alice. And I always check on all of you. It's just a habbit of mine. Making sure my family is fine."

"Are you going to tell dad?" I asked looking down.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to ruin your relationship. I'm just saying that you should lock the door." Was she serious?

"You don't have a problem with him staying over?"

"When I was your age I did the same things. Maybe even worse. So I know that it's unavoidable. But don't tell your father of my beliefs. I'll be in trouble if you do."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." I said giggling. I ate my breakfast and drove to school and my baby as fast as I could. The Cullens were all waiting for me and keeping a space open bewtween their cars. I got out of my car and was tackled by Rosalie and Bella.

"He really did do it." They said.

"Who did what guys?" I asked when they allowed me to get up.

"He..." Bella said pointing to Blake.

"Had sex with you." Rosalie finished.

"How can you know that by just tackling me?" I asked blushing.

"Because we can smell him ALL over you." Emmett said and I got even redder if possible. Blake then came and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Guys, give her a break. She already got a half-scold from Jenny."

"You knew that she had walked in on us and you didn't tell me?" I asked in desbelief.

"I would have, but I didn't like what you did to get me up. Or rather what you didn't do. That was my payback." He said and the others chuckled.

"I'll remember that the next time." I said mischievously.

"You'd better brace yourself man. This one is dangerous." Emmett said chuckling.

"Someone want to talk to you." Edward and Blake said at the same thime frowning.

"Who?" I asked and they pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Chris geting out of his car. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful sis. He is a new pup and can't control himself well." Edward said and I nodded.

"Just don't mention me and you'll be fine." Blake said and kissed me. I turned and ran to where Chris was.

"Good morning sexy." He said once I was close.

"Cut the crap, Chris. What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"There is no reason to be so cold, Alice." I kept my blank look. "Anyway,I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night. I should have never acted like that."

"Damn right. Apology not accepted so go away." I said and went to turn around.

"Wait!" He grabbed me by the arm to stop me. "How can you be with such a freak, Alice?" Emmett, Edward and Blake started walking towards us.

"Let me go right now." I said but he didn't listen. Instead he started trembling.

"Christopher Black get your hands off of my girlfriend NOW!" Blake said and I saw his hand also tremble. He spoke with such authority that Chris didn't have a choice but listen. I went to Blake and his trembling hand relaxed instantly.

"All I want is to be friends with you, Alice. You can at least give me that." Chris pleaded with me.

"I won't give you anything. You have to earn yourself. Let's go guys." I said, turned around and left him there.

I didn't even turn to see if he went away or stayed there. I really wanted to get away from it all, but we had school. Blake changed his entire schedule so that it was identical to mine, which meant that school would be a little easier now. During our entire day Blake was trying to calm me, because I still couldn't believe Chris had the guts to come to my school and practically demand my friendship when he insulted my boyfriend like that? Blake tried to explain to me that Chris did all that just because he is jealous of him, but if he was really my friend he would be happy for me that I found the love of my life. No matter what his feelings are for me. After school, Carlisle requested Blake's presence at the hospital so he had to go. I drove home still pissed off and it was evident.

"What happened to you? Did Blake do something?" Jenny asked me once I sat at the kitchen table.

"No. It's Chris." I said picking on my food.

"He doesn't like Blake right?" She asked patting my back. "The people at the reservation are a little prejudicial against his family. I don't know why though."

"Jenny, it's not just that he doesn't like him. He insults him everytime he sees him." I said burrying my face in my hands.

"And how does Blake react to that?" She asked me.

"He tells me to shrug it off, but I know that it hurts him. I don't know what to do." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Ali, who is more important to you?" She asked wiping away the tears.

"Blake."

"Are you 100% sure?" She asked and I nodded. "Then distance yourself from Chris."

"But I can't. Billy and dad are friends. Seeing each other is inevitable." I said sniffing.

"I'll talk to your father and he will try to keep Chris out of this house when you are here. Would that help baby girl?" It was the first time she ever called me that. I was so touched by her offer that I threw myself in her arms.

"Thank you mom." I said and she smiled at me. "Ummm sorry." I said when I realized what I had called her.

"It's okay." She said and went back to preparing lunch. "Will Blake come over for lunch?"

"If you don't mind....." I trailed off.

"I didn't mind that he slept here and in your bed in particular. Why would I mind if he ate with us?"

"Thank you for everything." I said and hugged her again.

"Look. You father is out there talking to Chris. I'll go talk to him right now." She was ready to go out there, but I stopped her when I saw Chris furiously tremble.

"No don't. I'll go." I said and rushed out with my phone in hand and texted Blake.

_**Blake come as quick as you can. Chris is here and he is really close to phasing!!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blake's POV **

Carlisle wanted to test my blood to see what my DNA was like so after school I had to go to the hospital. When that was taken care of, I started walking towards the Brandons' house. On my way there, I couldn't stop thinking of that stupid pup. I have to admit that I was really hurt by everything that left his mouth, but what made me see red was that all that stressed Alice out. And that was the last thing I wanted. He was her friend and even though he was in love with her I didn't want her to cut him out of her life for me. Halfway there my phone buzzed with a text message from my favourite girl. When I read it I started running.

**_Blake come as quick as you can. Chris is here and he is really close to phasing!!!!!!_**

In under a minute I had turned at the corner of her street and I saw them. In their backyard, Richard, Jenny and Alice were in front of a trembling Chris. I ran to them and Alice was in my arms in an instant.

"Blake what is happenning here? Why is Chris calling you a freak?" Richard asked me. Chris then sniffed the air and must have caught my scent on every part of Alice's body because his next words were:

"You let him touch you? A FUCKING LEECH???" He yelled and ran to me phasing middle air. I pushed Alice to Richard and also charged at him phasing. Richard and Jenny stood there wide-eyed and Alice was afraid I would get hurt. I was stronger, more mature and experienced than Chris, but I also had to protect the three humans behind me. We circled each other many times, before he made his first attack. He ran to me and managed to scratch my leg and back.

"BLAKE!!!!" Alice yelled and I saw Richard hold her tight. I was really thankful for that. They went to the porch.

_"How long has it been since you last faught leech?" _Chris taunted. I quickly charged at him, dodged his strikes and managed to pin him down.

_"Not that long, pup."_ I answered.

He pushed me off of him with his hint legs and I was smashed against a tree. He got up and again moved aggressively to me. He even managed to bite my shoulder. I had to give him that: he was fast. But I was faster. I pushed my nails in his neck and threw him on the other side. I could smell my own blood running down my back. I had to finish this, but I also couldn't kill him. He was my blood, even after so many generations. So I did the best I could without really hurting him. I tried to hit that sensitive spot behind his ear that would knock him out for a good four hours. After a few tries I managed to do that and he let out a loud howl. I walked to the Brandons and Alice came to me.

_"When the wolves come......... tell them to get him back to the reservation......... He will be out for a couple of hours. And.....call Carli....."_ I said between grunts before passing out.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I watched in horror as my boyfriend and my ex-best friend faught. Each for different reasons. Chris wanted to kill him, because I let him make me his and Blake was trying to protect me and my family. I just wanted to run in between them and stop them, but dad wasn't letting me go. At some point Blake was constantly trying to hit Chris behind in the back of his head and when he did, Chris fell to the ground not before howling. Blake came towards us and I ran to him.

_"When the wolves come......... tell them to get him back to the reservation......... He will be out for a couple of hours. And.....call Carli....." _He thought before passing out.

"Dad, call Carlisle NOW!!!!!!!" I yelled and my dad quickly brought out his phone making the call. I was trying to check his wounds when Jenny knelt next to me.

"How extensive are his wounds Alice?" She asked trying to help me.

"I don't know, but they seem deep, mom." I said panicked.

"Alice, calm down. The last thing we need is panic." She said reaching to Blake's chest to check for a heartbeat. Her eyes went wide, but I knew that I was the only one able to really feel his heartbeat so I also tried. Thankfully his heart was beating strongly.

"It's okay for now, his heart is still beating normally." I said in relief. I heard some growls and when I looked up there were three wolves with bared teeth looking at us. "He is fine. Blake said that Chris will be unconscious for a few hours and that you have to take him back." They nodded and left. Dad came out of the house and also knelt next to Jenny and me. I didn't notice him get in the house in the first place.

"Carlisle is on his way. Is he still alive?"

"Yes he is." I said and looked at my baby. I hated feeling so helpless. A few minutes later a man in shorts came out of the forest.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Dad asked this Sam. I think I saw him at the bonfire.

"I came to see if my alpha is okay? We saw the fight through their minds. Chris wanted to kill him, while Blake wanted to protect you and keep him alive. That's why he was hurt. His attention was divided." He said.

"You saw this and didn't help?" I got up and slapped him which only hurt me.

"We came as fast as we could, but we were too late. Let me help you get him inside." He said trying to put his hands below Blake's body.

"Stay away from him. We don't know how extensive his wounds." I said and got between him and Blake.

"You heard the lady dog. Stay away from my brother." Emmett said and threw 'Sam' on the other side of the backyard. The rest of the family, except for Carlisle, were now around my baby.

"I won't fight you, because you are his family, but don't you ever touch me again bloodsucker." Sam said but didn't leave.

"Hold your breaths people." Esme said and they all obeyed. "Hello mayor, Mrs Brandon."

"Let's leave the greetings for when Blake is well and conscious." My dad said and the Cullens nodded. Carlisle arrived a few moments later and went to check on his son.

"What do you think, Dr Cullen?" Jenny asked.

"I can't say for sure. He has to phase back. I'll give him an adrenaline to try and wake him up. Do you have any clothes for when he phases back?" Carlisle asked.

"He has left a pair of sweatpants in the trunk of my car." I said and Rosalie went to get the keys to the car. "They are on the counter." I said knowing she could hear me. Carlisle tried to inject the adrenaline, but his skin didn't allow the niddle to pass through so he pushed it directly in his wounds and moments after Blake woke up.

"Blake, Blake, look at me." Carlisle said grabbing his big wolfy head. "You have to phase back. I know that it will hurt, but you have to do it."

_"Okay, just girls please turn around." _Even if he was hurt , he had to make fun of that. The girls, apart from me, turned around and he phased back. Emmett and Edward helped him wear the pants and carried him inside. On his back he had four bleeding wounds that started from just below his neck and ended just above his butt. He also couldn't step on his left leg, because of a scratch.I will KILL Chris. When te others saw his wounds they all gasped.

"Why are you bringing me in here?" He asked when we were inside the house.

"Where else could we take you?" Jenny asked.

"My house maybe? What if Olivia comes in here and sees me like this? I already brought three out of the four Brandons in this madness. She is just a kid." He said as Emmett and Edward carried him upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Olivia will stay at Mary's house tonight. You have nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on being well." Dad said. Carlisle was now trying to stich up the wounds in vain.

"Carlisle, there is nothing you can do about my wounds. Just make me feel less pain and keep me alive until I heal." Blake said being on the bed on his stomach. Emmett and Edward had yet to breathe and went out to join Esme, Bella and Rosalie in the waiting. I sat by his side.

"But...." He was cut off by Blake.

"Dad I have the skin of a vampire. A vampire's teeth and a werewolf's teeth and nails are the only things that can penetrate my skin. So just get me back at the house until I heal."

"How long will it take for you to heal?" Jenny asked.

"A day or less, if I'm judging correctly by the pain I feel now." He asnwered.

"Then you can stay here. It's obvious that your family have a little bit of a problem being around you." Jenny continued.

"Jenny is right. We don't have a problem being around you. If Carlisle tells us what to do we can keep you alive until you heal." Dad backed Jenny up.

"How can you be okay with this? Do you realize what I am? What Carlisle and my family are?" He asked furious.

"We understand that you are vampires, or in your case half vampire, but we have been around you for over a year now and not once have you attempted to kill someone. I have seen how good you are to both my daughters and I just can't believe that you could hurt someone. Just half an hour ago, you almost got yourself killed to protect me and my family. I refuse to believe that you are evil. Billy has always told us the Quilete legends in his bonfires and you are nothing like the 'cold ones' his legends talk about." My dad said.

"And last night, when he told us of this new found story, we saw your reaction. We found it a little weird especially when your name came up. We thought it was just a coincidence but then everyone turned to you, like that story was about you. Even after that, when the boys asked some questions, you were still on the spotlight. We knew something was up. Now that we know all of those stories aren't just fairytale but the tribe's history, I can also tell that you have imprinted on Alice. That's why you can't stay away from on another right?" I really didn't know my dad and Jenny could be so undestanding.

"Everything you said is true, but it still doesn't make it right." Blake said burrying his head in the matress.

"Why do you need someone to blame you? You have done nothing wrong, Blake." Edward yelled storming in the room.

"I haven't? I left my parents alone and that got them killed. I made that mistake today as well and left Alice alone, knowing that my nephew was obsessed with her. Knowing that my scent was all over her and when he realised that he would go ballistic. And I was almost late. Another minute and you never know what could have happened." He said with tears in his eyes. I bent so I was eye-level with him.

"Your parents' death wasn't your fault. You were just one year old. You had never encountered any vampire or any danger in general. As for today? My parents are fine. As am I. You also didn't kill Chris, when you had every right to. So stop blaming yourself. Everything is fine." I said and wiped away his tears.

"How can you be so nice to me? All of you." He asked looking down.

"Because we simply love you." I said.

"Carlisle could give me something for pain please? It's starting to become unbearable." He asked still not looking up.

"Sure, do you need anything else?" His father asked back.

"Actually yes. But I don't think that the humans in this room want to know." He said.

"Oh. And I guess not the usual?" Carlisle asked.

"Precisely."

"I'll go take care of that now."Carlisle said and left.

"What is it that you need?" My dad asked.

"Richard, I lost too much blood and the only way to replace it is......" He trailed off.

"Ohhhhhh. And when Carlisle assumed that you don't want the usual?" He again asked.

"Well the usual involves animals. So now it involves humans." He said and my parents gasped. "Hey hey, no one will be killed. He is a doctor at the hospital remember?"

"Thank God. You had us scared for a moment." Jenny said. "Well, we'll leave you two alone." She said and dragged my father out of the room.

"Who came to pick him up?" He asked when the door closed.

"I think it was Embry and Quil. And this Sam guy is out there waiting to see if his alpha is okay."

"His alpha? I never said that I wanted that position."

"Like you said to me before, you can't forfeit your birth rights. Can you move?" I asked.

"For what you have in mind, yes I can." He said. I sat with my back against the wall and he laid his head on my chest.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked afraid that I made it more difficult for him.

"I am in my baby's arms. How could I not be comfortable?" He asked nuzzling my neck. "Are you sure YOU are okay though?"

"I'll survive." I said stroking his blond hair.

"I can't see you like that, baby. It makes me think that I did something wrong." He said looking guilty.

"Stop it! I'm like that only because Chris hurt you." I said and kissed him.

"You know that's going to leave a scar." He said gesturing to his back.

"As long as you are alive and well I don't care." The door opened and Carlisle came in with a bag of blood and a cup in hand.

"Alice, maybe you should go downstairs." Carlisle said and Blake nodded.

"No, I'm staying." I declared.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked in caution. I nodded and asked for the bag and cup. "Alice you really don't have to do this."

"I know. Carlisle are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor, Alice. I'm around blood 24/7." He asnwered smiling.

"Can you sit up baby?" I asked and he nodded. I purred some of the blood in the cup and helped Blake drink. It seemed more like he was drinking wine that blood. I helped him with the rest of the bag and my parents came in then.

"Blake, there are some people that want to talk to you. Do you want me to tell them to come in?" Dad asked him.

"Sure. Why not?" He said taking his last sip. My dad went to the side and Billy, old Quil and Sam got in the room.

"Blake, I'm so sorry for what my son did to you...." Billy started but Blake cut him off.

"What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it. The matter in hand is how we will avoid such incidents in the future." He said while I came up behind him and rubbed his tensed muscles, carefully avoiding the wounds. "If something like this happens again, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"But he is your nephew." Sam said.

"Did he consider that? My back, shoulder and leg prove that he doesn't give a shit. So why would I?"

"Blake, please don't."Billy pleaded.

"Billy, I won't sit around and let him kill me. That would hurt Alice way more than my killing him. So you either restrain him or I'll kill him."

"How can you be so cruel? The Blake of the legend would never do that." Old Quil said. That seemed to tick Blake off.

"The Blake of the legend? What do you know about me? About my life? Just a few stories from when my parents were ALIVE and you think you know me? When they died, THAT Blake died too." He said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down baby. You don't have to explain yourself." I said kissing his cheek.

"Billy get out of my house now." My dad said calmly.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I said get out of my house NOW!!!!!!!!!" My dad snarled shooing them. This time the three Quilete men did what my dad told them. Carlisle and dad led them out while Jenny was the only one left in the room.

"Ali, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Jenny asked.

"No thank you, mom." I said smiling. She smiled back and closed the door.

"Sooo Jenny is now your mom?" Blake asked trying to stand up.

"What do you think you are doing? Get your butt on the bed right now." I yelled. He followed my order and we were laid once again the way we were before Carlisle entered the room.

"You didn't answer my question." he said kissing the space between my breasts.

"I suppose she is." I said muffling his hair.

"Baby, would you mind if I slept a little?" He asked me.

"I thought you didn't need to sleep." I said.

"I don't, but it would help with the pain. Can I?"

"Of course you can teddy bear."I said and kissed him. "I'm so glad you are okay, Blake."

"I am too. Ali?" He asked placing his cheek on my chest.

"Mmmmm?" I mumbled.

"I love you with everything I am. Good or bad." He said.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep well." I said and also drifted into sleep after a little while.

**Another pretty long chapter. Don't you think I deserve a review?Good or bad... Preferably the first though. Love ya!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Chapter 11: Aftermath  
**

**Chris's POV**

During my fight with that asshole of a bloodsucker he managed to strike me really hard on the back of my head. I almost immediately blacked out and woke up in my bed just a few moments ago. Four fucking hours after he hit me. He was bleeding furiously when I passed out so I hope he is dead now. How dare he steal my girl? And how could Alice let him touch her? I will make her see what kind of freak he is and I will have her in time. I'm sure there will be a lot of yelling when my father and the members of the council get here**. **And here they come. Not just the council. The entire pack is here. Sam came to me first and punched me REALLY hard. I think he broke my nose.

"What the HELL man?" I asked reaching for some paper for my bleeding nose.

"What the hell? You tried kill our alpha, who is also your fucking uncle!!!!" He yelled.

"Since when is HE our alpha? Was I successful?" I asked snickering. That earned me another punch. This time it was from Quil.

"If you were successful you wouldn't be alive." He simply said.

"Yeah? And who would kill me?" I asked scoffing. My nose had healed completely.

"You really wanna know?" My dad asked and I nodded. "First of all, Alice. Then his family, Richard and Jenny and probably Olivia."

"Why would the Brandons kill me, dad? I did them a favor by showing them who he really is."

"Alice is his imprint. She loves him more than anyone else in this world. No matter how many years would pass, she would never forgive you. Richard and Jenny would support her and Olivia loves him as her brother. You saw that at the bonfire. That's why they would kill you. And the only favor you can do to them right now is to kill yourself. They hate you." My dad said.

"Alice could never hate me. He has just brainwashed her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well she does. Get used to it." Embry said glaring at me.

"Why are you all taking his side?"

"Because he is right." Paul said.

"Even you? You are pissed at everyone all the time and you are taking his side?"

"He is your fucking family and you tried to kill him. Do you have any idea what I would give to have my parents or even my centuries older anchestor? You don't appreciate anything." He said and stormed out of the room.

"He is not my family." I said glaring at everyone.

"Paul is right. You don't appreciate a thing." Some said and followed his example. Then Leah came to me.

"Hurt my best friend like that again and I will help in killing you, asshole." She said and left.

"Make sure you stay away from the Brandons. That's an order." Sam ordered and left. I scoffed and sat back.

"Dad will you help me see her?" I asked hopeful.

"You will do as Sam says. Blake made it pretty clear: if you ever try to hurt him he will kill you. And to tell you the truth I can't blame him." My dad said looking down and wheeled himself out. I sat there trying to figure out what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up the next day and Blake was nowhere to be seen. I instantly panicked and went downstairs in a frenzy. I ran to every room before finally getting to the kitchen, where my dad and Jenny were, but not Blake.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Relax, Alice. He is just outside flexing his muscles." My dad reassured me.

"But he hasn't healed yet." I said sitting down.

"Actually, he has. It's four in the afternoon Ali." Jenny said and place two plates on the table full of food.

"Four in the afternoon? We slept for a little under a day?" I asked in disbelief.

"We did." Blake said entering in nothing but a pair of shorts and shoes.

"You phased?" I asked as he kissed me.

"I wanted to see how I would look now with the scars. Thankfully it doesn't show that much." he asnwered.

"If you didn't know you wouldn't notice." Jenny comfirmed and dad nodded.

"I know I'm repeating myself, but I'm so glad you are okay, teddy bear." I said, got up and hugged him. He sat down with me in his lap.

"I think we all are, Ali. But now you have to eat something." He said and my stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Well, I'm going to pick up the little monster." My dad said kissing Jenny. "Do you need antyhing?" He asked looking at Blake and me.

"No dad, thank you." I said with my mouth full. He exited the house chuckling. "Blake, can we go to the reservation?" That made him and Jenny choke on the water they was drinking.

"Ali, don't you think that's a bad idea? Especially just a day after their fight?" Jenny asked.

"Mom, all I want is to see my real best childhood friend." I said as Blake fed me another bite.

"Your real best childhood friend?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Leah would never do what Chris did." I stated.

"Alice, there are only two people in this world that you can't fool. And I happen to be one of those two." Blake said looking at me with his eye-brows raised. Stupid mindreader. What was wrong about yelling at Chris? "You know you love me." He said smiling.

"That doesn't change the fact that sometimes I hate you can read my mind." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"If you really want to go and yell at him, I can't stop you. I won't even try. But you have to know that I'm not leaving you alone again. I won't make that mistake again." He said in determination.

"Blake, I don't think she has any problem with your being there." Jenny said snickering.

"Are you sure you are only 32 years old?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you don't act like it. You are way too fun."

"Alice, if you expect a different, more serious behaviour from Jenny, how should I act then?" He had a point.

"Okay, I get it. Now can we go?" I asked getting up.

"Eat that first and then you can go." Jenny pointed to my plate. I groaned, but sat down and ate my food.

"I'm done!" I exclaimed when I swallowed the last piece. Jenny laughed and shooed us out of the door.

"So what's it going to be? Car or wolf?" Blake asked.

"Can you carry me with these wounds? Won't it hurt?" I asked grazing the four stripes on his back with my fingers.

"They are not wounds anymore Alice. Just scars. Let's walk in the forest so I can change."

I nodded and he guided me deep in the forest. When he was sure that there was no one around, he stripped and I couldn't help but admire his gorious body. He chuckled before handing me his clothes and phasing. He lowered himself again, so I could hop on, and when I did we were off. As he was running towards La Push, I stared at his back. Jenny was right. If one didn't know about his injury, he would never have noticed. The scars were completely covered by the hair around them.

We reached our destination a few minuted later, but stayed in the woods so he could change back. When he did I wrapped my arms around his waist and we passed the first tree line stepping in La Push. Many gasped when they saw us, mostly the humans. The werewolves around bowed their heads to us. When Blake saw them he bent to whisper in my ear:

"That's one of the reasons I never told anyone about me." I nodded in understanding. When we passed Billy's house Sam approached us.

"Hello Blake, Alice." He greeted.

"Hello to you too, Sam." We both said.

"Are you here to see Chris?" He asked in fear.

"No, we are actually here to see Leah." I said snuggling closer to Blake.

"Leah? How come?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"She used to be my best friend when I lived here and I was wondering if that still stands. Blake just didn't want to leave me alone again." I said smiling.

"I wouldn't either if I were in your shoes, Blake."

"Yeah, well tell HER that." He said. Sam chuckled.

"Leah must be in her house sleeping." he then said.

"Sleeping? At five in the afternoon?" I asked in confusion.

"She finished patrol just a few hours ago. But I'm sure she would like to see you. When she heard that you attended the bonfire and she was on patrol, she was....um.... let's just say that we are lucky to heal fast." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Leah is a werewolf?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes she is. In fact she was one of the two to carry Chris back here."

"Thank you Sam. We will go see her now." I said and dragged Blake to the Clearwaters' house. A few 15-18-year-old boys were just outside laughing their asses off. When they saw us though, they bowed their heads. Great. More werewolves. One of them stood and approached us.

"Alice!!! It's been a long time."

"SETH??? You are a werewolf too?" I asked and went to hug him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." He said looking down.

"That's in the past. Let me introduce you to Blake. Baby, this is Seth, Leah's little brother. And Seth this is Blake Carter, my wolf boy." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Seth." Blake greeted.

"Nice to meet you too wolf boy." Seth said chuckling. "Are you here for Leah?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you want me to go wake her up?"

"No, thanks. I'll go. Can I go by myself or am I in danger, Blake?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Very funny, Ali. Go." He ansered grinning.

I kissed him quickly and ran upstairs. It was easy to find Leah's room because of her loud snoring. I entered the room and saw completely sprawled on the bed, which made me giggle. I went by her bed and knealed in front of her face. Since she was a werewolf, she had enhanced hearing so I found a perfect way to wake her up AND have fun.

"LEAH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in her ear. She shot up immediately. I could hear from downstairs the chuckles of my baby and Seth.

"Who the fuck.....?" She screamed but when she turned around and saw me stopped. "Alice?"

"Who else did you expect? The big bad wolf?" I asked giggling. She literally tackled me to the ground.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." She said hugging me tightly.

"I have missed you too, Leah." I said and also hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry for what that fucker did. Is he okay? He didn't seem well yesterday." She said once we pulled apart.

"He has healed perfectly, but he will have four scars. At least he is alive. Actually he is now downstairs with your brother."

"Are you not bothered by what we are?" She asked looking down.

"No, I'm not. I don't know if it's the imprint or just that I'm understanding, but I don't really care what he or anybody else is. All that matter to me is that I love you all."

"Will you forgive him?" She asked and I knew pretty well who she meant.

"Never." I whispered. "But forget about that scumbag. Get up and let's go downstairs so you meet Blake." I said pulling her up.

"He is making you really happy, doesn't he?"

"He does. He is my everything Leah. And I know him less that a week."

"That's how imprinting is, Ali." She said smiling.

"Have you?" I asked.

"What? Imprinted? Yeah. He is a great guy. I'll introduce him to you later, but for now let's meet my alpha."


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding with the pack

**Chapter 12: Bonding with the pack  
**

**Blake's POV**

When Alice hurried upstairs to wake up Leah, I couldn't help but scan the minds of everyone around to see if Chris was here. When I was sure that he wasn't I relaxed a little bit. Seth came to me once he saw I wasn't so tensed.

"You don't have to be tense. He wouldn't try anything here."

"I'm sorry Seth, but knowing how my realatives have always been I can't be sure of that." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked intrigued.

"It's just that we are a little hotheaded and don't forget so easily. Nothing can hold us back. No order, warning or anything else for that matter." I said and heard Alice shreak. At least now I know there are worse ways to wake up than her teasing. That also made us all laugh.

"Okay, Chris seems to have each of the characteristics you just described. But how could you or Billy be described as hotheaded?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"You haven't seen Billy younger so you can't have a say in this. Believe me, when he was your age he was worse than Chris. Thankfully, though, he wasn't a werewolf." I said and heard the girls come down.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Until my parents died I was the exact opposite. I wouldn't get into trouble, I would never start fights or anything. From the moment they were murdered and up until I let the Volturi keep everyone in order, I was worse than all my relatives put together. I personally hunted down and killed over sixty thousand vampires." I said looking down.

"And why is that bad?" He asked confused.

"Because I am one myself. At least partly. How would you treat a werewolf that killed sixty thousand other werewolves just because he is angry as hell?"

"I see your point. No matter what you have done though, it's an honor to have you as our alpha." He said and the others nodded.

"Thank you, but I don't think that's going to happen." I said.

"But why? You have every right to be our alpha." Collin said. Alice opened the door and got out with a girl on tow. Leah I suppose.

"Because the council would never agree to have me as your alpha, since I am this close to killing Chris, and also I'm not sure I want that." I said and Alice grabbed my chin bringing my face to her level.

"You have to stop thinking of your mother. Sure she was a great leader, but you have to be yourself not her. You can't always think about what she would do." She said and I nodded before pecking her lips. "So, Blake let me introduce you to my real best friend. Leah this is Blake. Blake this is Leah." She introduced us wrapping her arms around me.

"Nice to meet you Leah. I really hope you don't go 'Chris' on me." I said chuckling and extended my hand.

"It's nice to see you alive. You really gave us a fright yesterday. And don't worry. I would never act like that asshole." The group of werewolves sitting at the porch nodded in agreement.

"Could we stop talking about him? We came to see you, not talk about him." Alice asked evidently angry at the mention of Chris.

"You are right. It shouldn't spoil our fun. So...... What are we doing?" Leah asked yawning.

"Maybe we should go and come back later. You seem exhausted." Alice suggested.

"No way. My best friend is here and I will go to sleep? Don't think so." Leah declared crossing her arms.

"Well, we have to go." Seth said.

"Yeah, NBA night at Paul's." Embry continued.

"But after that we'll go to Sam's for dinner. Are you coming?" Brady asked. I looke at the girls.

"Yeah, tell Emily we are." Leah answered.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Alice asked them.

"Why would they? Come on, please?" Seth pleaded pouting.

"Seth, there is only one I can't resist when pouting and that is Blake, but I guess we will be there." Alice said smiling at me.

"Leah, will Tony come as well? Just so Emily know how many she cooks for." Embry asked.

"I think so. I'll call him now and tell you. Guys why don't you go down the beach and we'll come find you there?" Leah asked looking at us.

"Sure. We'll head there right now." Alice said and we walked towards the beach. We didn't talk throughout the way there. Surpringly there was no one at the beach and when we got there Alice escaped my hold and ran around on the sand. I just stood looking at how childish she was. She could be a breath-taking woman and a child at the same time and that amazed me. Everything she did amazed me but this...? This was the best thing about her. When she got dizzy she fell on the sand and I chose that moment to approach her. When I sat next to her she sat up, pushed me down and got on top of me. She laid her head on my chest and sighed in content.

"How did you know that I'm afraid to take over my rightful place?" I asked rubbing her back.

"We met just a few days ago, but baby I know you better than anyone. Even before I saw your dreams last night, I knew how you were feeling. The way you said you didn't want to take your place made me realise that." She said turning her head to me.

"How did you see my dreams?" I asked confused.

"YOU tell ME. In the middle of the night I woke up and my mind was filled with images of you not knowing what to do and asking for your parents' advice. You can't be them Blake. Which means you can't base your life on what they would have done. You have to make your own decisions."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She smiled at me.

"Baby, are those dreams the reason you haven't slept in so many years?" She asked and I tensed a little. She felt that and rubbed the muscles in my arms.

"Not that particullar dream, but yeah." I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked never stopping the rubbing movements.

"Besically, in those nightmares, I relive the worst day of my life. The death of my parents. And I can't do anything to save them." I answered looking away.

"I'm really sorry. Can I do anything to help?" She asked, which made me smile and relax.

"You are doing it already." I said and she reached up to kiss me.

Our lips lingered a little longer than intended and soon we were in full make out mode. She brought her body upwards and straddled me, while I pushed my left hand in the back of her head , keeping her there. She smiled against my lips, before giving me access to her sweet little mouth. I pushed my tongue in and tasted her pure essence. When she had to breathe I pulled back, but she made a trail of kissed down to my neck. My hands found their way to her hips and guided her over strained dick, to show her what she was doing to me. She sucked on my neck until she left another mark and then went up to my lips.

She looked up and must have seen someone coming because she pulled back and went to get up. As I expected, Leah was coming towards us giggling with a man who looked to be in his early twenties by her side. That's probably Tony. I also got up and he gasped.

"Is he......" The guy trailed off and Leah nodded.

_"We'll continue this later." _Alice thought and I couldn't wait until 'later' came.

"Be sure of that." I said bringing her closer to my body.

"I leave you alone for half an hour and you go at it right away? And on the beach?" Leah asked giggling. Her mind was then filled with her and this guy here on this beach in very compromising positions.

"Like you haven't done that. And please stop thinking about it." I said with a disgusted look.

"You can read minds?" She asked.

"Obviously. Won't you introduce us, Leah?" Alice asked as I kissed her temple.

"Yeah, sorry. So guys this is Anthony Caleb Phillips. Tony this is Blake Reginald Scott Carter and Mary Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Tony." Alice and I said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too. How did you get that scar?" He asked looking at me.

"That motherfucker did it yesterday." Leah said and huffed.

"I suppose she refers to only one person like that." Alice said and Tony nodded.

"So Alice, according to Leah, you are here only a week or two, right?" He asked and it was Alice's turn to nodd. "And you have already found your wolf?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm more than that." I said.

"More than just a werewolf? What else could be more?" He asked.

"Remember the story old Quil and Billy told at Sunday's bonfire?" Leah asked and he nodded. I hadn't noticed him there. Well all I did notice was my beautiful girl so.... "Well Blake is actually the child of the story. That's the reason I introduced you with your full names. To see if you realise it yourself."

"So you are over 2500 years old?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, I became 2500 on Saturday." I answered.

"Wow! Can I ask one more thing?"

"Shoot." I said.

"What's your colour?" He must have seen my confusion because he continued. "I mean your fur colour."

"White. Why?"

"I just like to be able to distinguish you all when in wolf form." He said shrugging.

We spent the next two hours at the beach just getting to know each other. Leah and Alice told us stories of when they were little and how mischievous they both were. They had really driven everyone crazy with their accomplishments. Alice never left my lap and neither did Leah leave Tony's. Leah was an outstanding person. She was an amazing friend to Alice and I was really thankful for that, because I had now someone I could trust Alice with when I had to go hunting or be away in general. Tony was a great guy, who I could easily find myself friends with. It was obvious that he loved Leah, or rather worshiped the ground she walked on, but that's part of the imprint. At eight o'clock Leah's phone rang.

"Hello?" Leah answered it.

_"Hey, couz, it's Emily."_ This Emily said.

"Oh, hey Emily. What's up?"

_"Well, I hate to admit it but I kind of need some help here."_ Emily said and I went to get up. Alice looked at me in confusion as did Tony.

"The great Emily Uley admits that she needs help? That's a new one. We'll be there shortly." That ended the humans' confusion.

_"Thank you, Leah."_

"Your welcome Em." She said and hung up. "Well we have to hurry there, so......" We all nodded understanding what she meant. Alice and Tony turned around and Leah and I checked around to see if there were any people. When we made sure there weren't we turned away from one another, stripped and phased. When we were done, we barked signaling we were ready and our imprints turn around and picked up our clothes. They hopped on and I let Leah show the way. Under a minute later we were there. We let Alice and Tony get off of our backs and they handed us our clothes. We went in the forest phased back and made our way back to Sam and Emily's house. She got in like she owned the place.

"Come on in and make yourself at home. You are part of the pack after all." Leah said when she saw my hesitation.

"Are you sure?" I asked still hesitent.

"I'm sure. Come on." She dragged me in where Tony and Alice were speaking with Emily I presume.

"Oh you must be Blake. Sam has told me some things about you." Emily came and greeted me. "Make yourself at home." She said smiling.

"Thank you for letting me come."

"Don't be silly. You are part of the pack whether you want it or not." When she turned I saw the scars on her face. Definitely from a werewolf. But who? "To answer the question that is probaby running through your mind, it was an accident. Sam phased too close to me." She said with that never fading smile.

"I thought I was the mind-reader here." I said and the others laughed. "Are you sure there is enough food for everyone? You could save my share for someone else if need be."

"We have another hour to prepare everything. Don't worry. I asked for help because I needed the extra hands." Emily said.

"Then let me help." I said stepping closer to the counter.

"You know how to cook?" Leah asked me surprised.

"Well, in the first years of my life I would help with the cooking so yeah I do." I said cutting some vegetables.

"How were you at that time Blake?" Emily asked me.

"Nobody wants to know that Emily, believe me." I said. Emily must have got distracted because a moment later she yelped. I could smell the fresh blood running out of her finger but could of course control myself. I scratched my nose, before stepping closer to Emily. Leah, Tony and Emily looked at me in fear, but Alice knew I could perfectly control myself.

"Blake?" Emily asked cautiously. Leah went to stand next to her protectively.

"Relax guys. I may be half vampire but I have the best self-control in the world. Sure it smell appetiting but nothing more than that." I tried to reassure them.

"Then why are you coming closer to me?" Emily asked.

"Because I happen to have a doctor's training." I said smiling reaching for her hand.

"Oh. Sorry for not trusting you." Emily said and gave me her hand.

"It's understandable. Considering what I am of course. No hard feelings?" I asked examining her hand.

"No hard feelings."

"_When do you plan on telling him?" _I thought to her cleaning the wound.

"Tell whom what?" she asked.

_"Tell Sam that he is going to be a dad."_ I thought.

"How do you know?"

"_I know how a woman's scent changes when she is pregnant, Emliy. It's a really slight change that you have to be used to in order to catch it." _I thought smiling.

"So he might not know?"

_"Has he ever encountered a pregnant woman as a werewolf?"_

"Not really."

_"Then there is no chance."_

"What is your little conversation about?" Alice asked placing something in the oven.

"You'll find out during dinner." Emily said grining like a fool. "Thank you, Blake."

"No problem." I said and went back to cutting the vegetables.

Just like Emily predicted an hour after we had arrived, the rest of the pack and their imprints came. We would be 16 in total. Six couples and four singles. The couples included me and Alice, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Leah and Tony, Quil and Claire and Paul with my niece Ratchel. The singles were Seth, Colin, Brady and Embry. I had my back to the door when that time came so when they saw the scars Chris caused they all gasped.

"Stop staring at him like that." Sam said and came to give me a hug I of course returned. "Good to have you here, Blake."

"Good to be here, Sam." I said when we pulled apart. Sam gave me one of his shirts to wearso no one would feel uncomfortable. One by one they came and apologized for Chris's actions until I was left with Ratchel.

"I'm really sorry for what my little brother did to you, uncle Blake." She said which surprised me.

"That's something I've never heard before." I said smiling. "Don't worry, I'm already passed that. As long as he doesn't try it again we will be fine." She hugged me really tight.

"I'm so glad you are okay."

"You are so much like your mother." I said when she pulled back.

"You knew my mother?" She asked surprised. Sara Black had died in Chris's birth. Ratchel and her twin Rebecca were just three when that happened.

"I've always checked on my relatives, Ratchel. Even from a far."

"What was she like?" We were now sitting in the couch while everyone else was setting the table.

"Billy hasn't told you?"

"It has always been really hard for him."

"Well, I'm sure you have seen pictures so you know that she was beautiful. She was the most compasionate person I've ever encountered. She turned your father's world upside down." She didn't let me continue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you may not know that but your father was very much like Chris is now when he was younger. Anyway, she loved you all very much. I remember the first time I saw her was when she was pregnant to you and Rebecca. She was at four months and she was lying on her bed and talking to you. She said that no matter what, she would always love you." Ratchel had now tears in her eyes and hid her face to my chest. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please. Can you tell me anything from when she was pregnant with Chris?"

"Okay, then. The next time I came back was three years later and she was pregnant again. At three and a half months. She had a doctor's appointment and I followed her. The doctor, Dr Cook as I perfectly remember, told her that she was expecting a boy. She was exstatic and couldn't wait to get back home and tell your father and you, but the doctor hadn't finished yet. He said she had some problem from the first birth that hadn't shown in the exams and scans. She asked what did that mean and he answered that if she keeps the baby, there is a chance she might die at child birth. He advised her to have an abortion but she of course wouldn't even consider that. She said that she would be strong and would make it through. But she didn't." I finished in a low voice.

"Thank you for telling me that. I wish I could have known her." She said and I wiped away her tears.

"Let's go eat if everyone else." I said smiling. She nodded, got up and went to sit next to a grining Paul. He mouthed a 'thank you' when she was in his arms. I went to sit next to my girl.

"That was really nice of you." She said kissing me.

"So, Blake, how were you able to control yourself?" Seth asked me.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Before when Emily cut her finger, how were you able to resist?" He asked curious. He wasn't trying to point out that I was part vampire and I was glad for that. He was just amazed that I could resist.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I have always been able to control myself perfectly. Sure sometimes it bothers me, but that's just it." I answered taking a bite.

"Is it like that for the rest of your family?" Sam asked me.

"Pretty much. Sometimes in order to remain controlled they have to hold their breaths but other than that they are fine."

"Have you ever tasted human blood?" Ratchel asked me.

"Yes, but I have never bitten a human. Yesterday in order to heal faster, Carlisle brought a bag of blood from the hospital. Guys, you know, it doesn't bother me talking about blood during a meal, but doesn't it bother you? You can ask me all those questions later."

"You are right. Let's change the subject." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but what should we talk about?" Embry asked.

"Emily don't you have something you want to share with us?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice, I do." Emily said.

"Well?" Sam asked curious. She got up and sat in his lap looking at him in the eyes.

"In 8 months time you are going to be a dad." She said calmly.

"You are pregnant?" Everyone asked and she nodded happily. Sam got both of them up and spun her around. Alice leaned against me smiling at the sight.

"How did you know?" My baby girl asked me as she placed her hand on the back of my neck.

"From her scent." I said and the werewolves in the room sniffed the air trying to find the change. "Don't sweat it. Unless you have caught the slight change a few times you won't be able to tell." I told them to save them the time. When we were all done, the girls offered to do the dishes while the guys asked me everything they wanted to know about me and my family.

"Why haven't you bitten a human?" Brady asked me.

"Because I didn't want to be more of a monster than I already am."

"How is it to live for 2500 years?" Embry asked me.

"Until a few days ago boring."

"Can we trust the rest of your family?" Sam asked.

"You can trust that they will never hurt you or any other human. What you can't trust them with is staying close to a bleeding human. Only Carlisle and I can be trusted with that. The others will run away just to avoid possible temptation, but they would never hurt anyone."

"So as the alpha, would you change the treaty?" Jared asked.

"Honestly? The treaty was never needed. It just gave you the feeling of security. And that's why we proposed it." I answered.

"You are saying that we should dissolve it?" Sam asked.

"I would." I said.

"You are the alpha, Blake. We do as you say." Seth stated and the others nodded.

"What about the council?" I asked.

"This is a pack thing. They have no say in this. Only you do." Sam pushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes, we are." They said in unison. But then I remembered something.

"What about Chris?" I asked and everyone got angry immediately.

"He should never have a say in this. He tried to kill you." Quil said through gritted teeth.

"And he almost succeeded." Paul filled in.

"Then I'm going to tell Carlisle tomorrow that the treaty is dissolved." I stated. "Um.... If I assure you that they won't smell that bad to you, would you like to meet them?" I asked. They thought about it for a few minutes before each one nodded.

"Sam where is Chris now?" I asked curious.

"He left this morning and hasn't returned yet. But honestly I hope he doesn't." Sam said and my baby girl came out of the kitchen with her phone in hand.

"Blake, we have to go. My dad called and wants me home." Alice said pouting.

"Sure. But please stop with that pout. You can see them tomorrow." I said and got up. I gave everyone my farewells and walked out with Alice. We walked in the forest so I could strip and phase. We were home five minutes later and after some pleading with Richard, he let us sleep together. Of course the night ended with us making love. Today was just a perfect day.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the Cornwells

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Cornwells  
**

**Blake's POV**

**_2,5 months later_**

Today it's 11th April, which means that two and a half months have passed since the day I met Leah, Tony and I hung out with the pack for the first time. Just like it was agreed the treaty was dissolved, I was named alpha and everything has gone smoothly. The council took it really well and trusted me. I had to give them my word that no oned would hurt anyone and everyday since then I have proved that I was right. People have started to turn to Carlisle whenever there was a medical emergency, something that they avoided before. The pack and my family got along really well, which of course was a good thing, and the fact that because of me they didn't smell bad to one another made it even easier to hang out together. The council had many times invited my family to the weekend bonfires and have also given them the chance to tell a story about the years they have lived.

The only thing that has been troubling me all this time is Chris. Nobody has seen or heard of him in those 2,5 months. I would have sent someone to find him but there were two problems in that: Firstly, no one wanted to have him around and secondly I knew that just like any other relatives of ours, he needed this time to himself. Over the years, almost every werewolf in our family had run away for a few weeks. A month was the top. But Chris was gone for way too long. If he isn't back by tomorrow night, I will have to go find him and bring him back. And I will do it even if I have to force him. But enough about him.

Things with the Brandons have been perfect. After many pleadings from both Jenny and Alice, Richard allowed me and Alice to sleep together almost everynight, as long as we locked the door and were quiet. Jenny is now six and a half months pregnant and has a really cute bump in the pit of her stomach. Although she entered the last trimester of her pregnancy she doesn't really show that much to the eyes of a human. Richard and Jenny decided that it's better if Olivia knew about my true nature, since she was around vampires and werewolves most of the time, so now they told her. She took it really well and practically ordered me to take her for a ride. Of course we couldn't let her ride alone so Alice was there too holding the little monster. And now Alice. Things with Alice couldn't get better. I had the pleasure of waking up by her side almost every day, which was heaven. I practically lived here now, so Alice had a little space in her closet for some of my clothes.

Back to now. So today, except for the second day of spring break, was also the day Alice's mother, sister and step-father arrived at Forks. I went hunting during the night under the sctrict orders of Alice, because I hadn't gone in over a month. So now I was driving to the mayor's house since I was going with Alice to pick the Cornwells up from the airport in Seattle. Their flight was to land in approximately less than two hours, but the way I drove we would be there in less than an hour. I parked in the driveway and went inside from the back door.

"Good morning Jenny." I said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Blake." She said smiling.

"You know, Richard Junior loves you very much." I said sitting down. It was the first time I was able to listen to his thoughts.

"You can hear his thoughts?" She asked amazed.

"Pretty much. And he loves your voice." I said before being tackled by Olivia.

"I knew you were here." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked placing her properly in my lap.

"She is upstair getting ready. She just woke up." She asnwered smiling mischievously.

"She woke up by herself or did you help a little?" Jenny asked sitting across from us.

"Maybe I helped a little. How is my little brother?" She asked reaching to rub Jenny's stomach.

"Adventurous. He hasn't stopped kicking since I woke up." She asnwered rearranging herself. Alice entered the room then with her phone in hand and her hair in a messed up style.

"I'm ready. We can go now." She said catching her breath.

"Baby, relax. We are not going to be late." I said letting Olivia slide down my lap.

"Actually we are. Their plane made an early start and they are going to be here in an hour." She said and dragged me outside. When she saw the car she was surprised. "Em let you take his Jeep?"

"After I promised to buy him a new one if I smash it yeah. Come on." I said and we got in the car.

We waved goodbye at Jenny and Olivia and sped off. She looked tired so I suggested she would sleep until we got there and for once she listened. She must have been more tired than I thought. Since it was Sunday and spring break the streets were mostly empty, which meant I could speed as much as I wanted to. Just like I had predicted, we arrived at the airport in under an hour. I parked the Jeep and went to the Alice's side and gently woke her up.

"Mmmmm?" She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Baby, we are here. Their flight just landed, come on." I said and she shot up.

"Okay, I'm up." She said yawning.

"What did you do yesterday after I left?" I asked as we walked to the entrance with our arms wrapped around one another.

"I played with Olivia a little, watched some tv and waited for you." She admitted.

"Why, baby girl? I told you I would be late and possibly be done today."

"I wanted to be up in case you finished early." She said. We arrived at the waiting point a few moments later and she laid her head back against my chest as I held her close. We waited for a good fifteen minutes before hearing a little squeal.

"ALICE!!!" A little girl, who I identified as Casey, Alice's other four-year-sister, came running to us. I let Alice loose and she bent down in time for Casey to jump in her arms.

"Casey, I've missed you so much." She said hugging her close.

"Aren't you going to hug your mother, Ali?" A woman in her mid-thirties said from a short distance. With Casey in her arms Alice approached her mother and hugged her tight. "I've missed you baby girl."

"Me too, mom. Hello, Brian." She said and went on to hug her step-father. Her mother then came to me.

"And you must be Blake." She said.

"At your services, Mrs Cornwell." I said chuckling.

"Please call Andrea. There is no need for formalities with my daughter's boyfriend." She said shaking my hand.

"You didn't waste any time mom, did you?" Alice said coming closer with Brian and Casey.

"Why would I?" Andrea asked smiling and reached for Casey.

"Nice to finally meet you, Blake. We have heard so much about you from Alice." Brian greeted extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Brian. Nice game last Saturday by the way." I said shaking his hand.

"Thank you. It really was a good game." He said smiling.

"Blake, that little monster that tries to play it shy is my other little sister Casey." Alice said pointing to the little girl in Andrea's arms and snaked her arm around my waist.

"Casey won't you say hi to Blake?" Andrea asked.

"Hi." Casey said with a childish little voice when she turned her head to me.

"Hi to you too, Casey. Did you get all your luggage?" I asked.

"Yes we did. What are we riding in?" Brian asked.

"Emmett's Jeep. Em is Blake's brother." Alice answered.

I offered to carry some of their luggage to the car while Brian took the other. After we stuffed everything in, the girls sat in the backseat as Brian and I were in front. I had to take it slower since the Cornwells weren't used to my speed and almost two hours later we pulled in the Brandons' driveway. There Olivia ran out the door when she saw us and jumped on my shoulders. After her, Richard and Jenny also came.

"Hello Andrea, Brian." Richard said before hugging Andrea and shaking Brian's hand. Casey had her face burried in her father's chest.

"It's good to see you Richard. Congratulations Jenny!!!" Andrea said excitingly hugging Jenny. Now I know were my baby gets her energy from.

"Thank you Andrea." She said returning the hug.

"Hello, Mrs Cornwell." Olivia said from my shoulders.

"Olivia! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Please call me Andrea." She said reaching for the toddler on my shoulders. "Do you want to meet Alice's little sister?" Olivia nodded furiously so Andrea went to Brian. I ignored the rest of their greetings because my baby came and snuggled closer to me.

"Would you ever believe that these people have been divorced for 10 years now?"She asked me.

"Not really. Maybe you should go to sleep. You look exhausted, baby girl." I suggested. "Besides, we have the bonfire tonight. You will need all the energy you can get."

"Will you come upstairs too and hold me?" She asked yawning.

"There is nothing I want more and you know it." I said and she kissed me. We heard her mother clear her throat and had to pull apart.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep for a few hours? I really need to if I want to stay up throughout the bonfire." Alice asked.

"Sure. Go on." Richard agreed.

"Thanks dad." Alice said before dragging me upstairs. When the door was closed she changed right in front of me, which really didn't help in my situation, and hopped on to bed. "Get that annoying shirt of and come here." She said frustrated. I did as I was told and she snuggled to my chest. I rubbed her lower back until she fell asleep. Half an hour later, her mother picked her head in and motioned me to go to her. I very carefully slipped from under Alice and went to her.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I wanted to check on you and Richard said that Sam called. Richard will tell you more when you go downstairs." She also whispered. I nodded and went downstairs. She must have looked at my back because I heard her gasp. When I got downstairs Richard was with Brian at his office so I went there.

"Blake! They located Chris. You have to go NOW!" Before he finished I was out the door running in the forest. I phased while running and was immediately hit by the packs thoughts.

_"Where is he guys?" _-Me

_"Blake!" _-all of them together

_"You have to get over here right now." _-Sam

_"Where is 'here'? And why do you sound so out of breath?" -_Me

_"The clearing near your house. Your family is also here. We are being attacked!!!"_ -Leah

I didn't need anything more. I pushed my legs to go as fast as I could. The pack and my family were in danger. Getting closer to the clearing I caught some familiar scents, which meant only one thing. I would kill him. I arrived at the clearing moments later and found the Volturi secret guard battling my pack and family. The secret guard was consisted of the 25 most powerful vampires all over the world, but unfortunately for them, I was even stronger. Something Aro didn't know about. I quickly eliminated two of them which cause the Volturi's attention to be divided and we were able to kill a few more. When they saw that their numbers had decreased greatly they came together and formed a big mass. Big mistake.

_"Everyone stay away from them." _I yelled in my thoughts and they obeyed. I turned my head to the side, raised an eye-brow at their confused faces and set them on fire. A few minutes later, there was no trace of the elites from Voltera and I saw Jane try to make a run. I howled and went after her followed by the pack and my family. We quickly caught up to her and I pinned her on the ground. I was surprised to see that it wasn't Aro that gave the command but her. I was stunned. I was about to kill her when Rosalie asked if she could do it. I let her have her way since Jane had many times hit on Emmett in the past.

_"Where is he?" _I asked when Jane was dead.

"Carlisle is tending to him right now. The Volturi were here for us, but found Chris in the way and attacked him." Edward said.

"We were able to get them off of him and the battle moved to the clearing." Bella continued.

_"And we arrived shortly after." _Sam finished.

_"I think I will need to call Aro and tell him his most loved prize is dead." _I thought.

"Don't forget about the elites." Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, but now we have to get ready for the bonfire." Rosalie declared.

_"We have time." _I thought.

"Not really. It's half past three. We've been battling them for four hours." Esme said.

"_WHAT?" _All the wolves including me yelled.

_"They are going to kill us." _Jared declared and the guys and I nodded.

_"They are not going to kill you. We were fighting God damn it." _Leah yelled.

"Well you'd better run back because each of your furs is dirty as hell. Blake will you come home or go to Alice?" Esme asked.

_"I promised Olivia that she could clean me up if need be. So I'll go to Alice."_

_"_Yeah, but her mother is now here." Bella stated running her hands through my dirty fur.

_"Alice wants to tell them at the bonfire either way. Could you please check on Chris and get him back at the reservation?" _I asked and my family nodded. The wolves and I also nodded and we ran back to our loved ones. Now there was only one in the pack that hadn't imprinted. Chris.


	14. Chapter 14: Ashley and washing mission

**Chapter 14: Ashley and the washing mission  
**

**Blake's POV**

Since Tony's house was very close to Alice's, Leah decided that she could run with me to the Brandons' home, where we would give Olivia the pleasure of bathing us both. A few weeks ago, Alice and I had gone for a run and from white, my fur turned brown, so Alice offered to give me a bath. Near the end Olivia saw us and she asked if she could clean me up sometime, using her famous pout. Nearly no one could resist that. So I promised that she could do it next time. And today is that time.

_"Shield our minds from the rest."_ Leah ordered and I complied.

_"Why did you want me to do that?" _I asked curious.

_"Because of your thoughts and the happiness that radiated from them."_

_"Is that wrong?"_ I asked not understanding anything.

_"No it's not wrong. I just wanted to ask you something." _She said.

_"Go on then." _I encouraged her.

_"Would you want one?" _She asked sheepishly. I abruptly stopped.

_"A kid?" _I asked in surprise.

_"Yeah. Have you ever thought of that as a possibility?" _She asked.

"_What if I told you it's reality?" _I asked looking down ashamed of myself.

_"You have a kid?" _She asked with wide eyes.

"_She is dead now, but yeah." _I said.

_"How can she be dead with you as her father? You are so damn powerful." _

_"Because she was human. Her senses were a little enhanced but other than that she was human. As are her kids." _I said.

_"A human? When did you have her and with whom?" _She asked sitting on her hint legs.

_"She was born 50 years ago, during a time I had parted ways with Carlisle, because they had gone to visit the Volturi. Her mother was a human living in Olympia. I got involved with her and soon we had formed a relationship." _I_ said._

_"Tell me more."_

_"You may hate me for what I'm about to say but you have to understand. A few weeks into the relationship she got pregnant. I didn't even know that I could get a girl pregnant at the time. Afraid that the baby would be powerful like me and kill her, I gave her a great sum of money to have an abortion and live a happy life." _She gasped._  
_

"_How could you? You didn't kill your mother, why would the baby kill her?""_

_"Think about it Leah. My mother was a werewolf and could heal quickly. I didn't and still don't know anything about my mother's pregnancy, so I was afraid. I didn't want to be responsible for her death." _I gave her some time to think about.

_"I see your point, but still. What happened after?"_

"_I left and came back almost a year later. She was at home with a blond little girl in her arms. I didn't need much to realise that she was mine. Her scent was human so I didn't have to worry about her snapping. Liz, her mother, named her Ashley. Ashley Carter. Throughout her entire childhood, Liz would tell her about me and how much I would love to meet her. I would check on them very frequently and watch her grow up to be a really beautiful woman. I was there to every important stage of her life. Graduation, marriage, giving birth. Everything except her death."_

_"How did she die?"_

_"A drunk motherfucker crashed into her car. She died instantly. At least she didn't feel any pain. She was only 40. Her sons, Reggie and Scott, were only 10 and 8 years old and had to grow up without their mother, because of a fucking asshole. If he hadn't died I would kill im myself."_

_"She named her sons after you. That was really sweet."_

_"She was really sweet. She reminded me of my mother." _I said smiling at Ashley's memory.

"_Do you go see them at all?" _

_"From time to time yeah."_

_"Does anybody else know about it?" _She asked.

_"No. But I have to tell Alice, don't I?" _

_"Do you seriously expect me to answer that?" _She asked chuckling. _"But shield our conversation from the others. I don't want them to find out from me."_

_"Thank you Leah. You really are a good friend." _

_"Thank YOU Blake. For trusting me with this. Now come on. We have a bonfire to attend in a few hours and we are still full of vampire blood and dirt." _She said and took off.

I shook my head and went after her. Soon we exited the woods and found ourselves in the space behind the Brandons' house. There in the backyard sat Richard, Jenny, Brian and Andrea while Olivia and Casey,whose shyness seemed long forgotten, were playing in front of them. When Olivia saw us she left Casey and ran to us as we walked forward. Casey went to follow but was quickly held back by a terrified Brian while Andrea looked at the smiling faces of Richard and Jenny confused. I lowered myself in time to have the little squirt burry her face in my fur.

"Can I hop on?" She asked when she pulled back.

_"Oli, we are really dirty right now." _I thought.

"Does that mean that I get to bathe you both?" She asked with excitement.

_"Go wear your swimsuit." _Leah thought nuzzling her side.

"Yeah!!!!!" Olivia squealed and ran to the house as we approached the adults and Casey.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Andrea asked panicked as Alice appeared at the balcony door.

"How did you get that dirty?" She asked and came to me. "Hey Leah." She said and patted Leah's head.

"_It's a long story, Ali." _Leah said.

"Blake, did you find him?" Richard asked. Brian and Andrea were stunned.

_"We did. He came upon some vampires." _I kept the Cornwells out of this little conversation. I didn't want to freak them out more than they are already.

"Is he injured?" Alice asked a little concerned.

"_Carlisle is now taking care of him. He will be fine. The other wolves came right on time to save him. He will probably be at the bonfire tonight." _I thought and Leah nodded.

"Did anybody get hurt?" Jenny asked.

_"There were some small scratches but other than that nothing serious." _Leah answered.

"Okay then let's get you cleaned up then." Alice said.

"Will anyone explain to me what the hell is going on and why you are talking to a gigantic wolf?" Andrea yelled.

"There are two mom." Alice said giggling.

"Mary Alice Brandon, there is no fun in this."

"Andrea relax. Blake and Leah are completely harmless to us." Richard stated while Leah and I nodded.

"Why did you name a wolf Blake or Leah?" Brian asked.

_"Well Brian, our parents named us that." _I thought and he gasped.

"What was that?" He wondered in confusion.

"Could you stop being so rude to my boyfriend and my best friend?" Alice asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Brian and Andrea asked. Casey was now at my feet and pulled on my fur. I bent down so I was eye-level with her and she rubbed my head.

"Yes mom, my boyfriend. You have already met Blake, remember?" Alice said smiling.

"But he was human." Andrea said stepping back.

"I'm ready!" Oliva said with some shampoo in hand and wearing her swimsuit.

_"I could never be considered a human, Andrea. Baby_, _do you mind if we go to the little squirt?" _I asked nuzzling her side.

"No, but Olivia will need some help if you want to be finished by the end of this day. So I'll help." She said.

"Can I help too?" Casey asked nervously. We all turned to Brian and Andrea who nodded hesitantly.

"Sure, go wear a swimsuit so you don't get your clothes wet." Jenny suggested and Andrea went inside with Casey to help her.

"Are you sure there is no possible danger?" Brian asked.

"We are." Richard and Jenny said in unison as Brian nodded.

_"Aren't you going to change?" _Leah asked Alice as we made our way to our bathing place.

"I already have. I heard you coming so I changed." She answered smiling and removed her clothes. I couldn't help but look at my gorgeous girlfriend. I couldn't suppress the growl that built up my chest.

_"Calm down wolfy." _Leah thought chuckling.

_"Easy for you to say_." I thought back.

"What happened Blakey?" Alice asked innocently as she bent down and turn on the water. How can she do this to me?

_"Man, she is evil." _Leah thought.

_"Tell me about it._" I thought as my head turned to the side.

"Blake stop checking my daughter out like that. And Alice stop provoking him." Richard said and laughed.

"Blake down!!!" Olivia ordered and I complied like a good dog. Olivia purred some shampoo in her hand and immediately got to work. Soon after Casey came and joined Olivia in my cleaning. So I had the little munchkins washing me while Alice was bathing Leah. When both squirts were on my back I got up, making sure that they would fall, and ran around a little bit eliciting some squeals from them. The others were all watching us smiling. Andrea and Brian were thinking that I was really good to kids, but were a little concerned as to why I could turn into a wolf. Three hours later Leah and I were completely clean.

"_How will you come tonight?" _Leah asked before she went to Tony's.

"I will come with Blake." Alice said.

"Can I come too?" Olivia asked.

_"Sure." _I thought. I could see that Casey wanted to come also with a wolf, so I thought of something and Leah nodded. "_Olivia would you mind going with Leah and Tony, so Alice and I could take Casey?"_

"Not really." Olivia said smiling at Casey.

"Mom, Brian would you let Casey ride with me and Blake?" Alice asked.

"Is it safe?" Brian asked nervous.

"Do you think I would suggest something that is dangerous to my sister?" Alice asked looking hurt.

"You are right baby sweatie. We wouldn't mind." Andrea said smiling.

"Go get ready. We have to leave in half an hour." Alice said and the girls ran inside screaming. "I'll go bring you something to wear. Leah do you need anything?"

"_No thank you Alice. I'll go to Tony's and we'll be back in half an hour." _She thought and left.

"Be back in a few." Alice said and kissed my wolfy cheek. A minute later she was back with a pair of shorts in hand. She gave them to me and I ran to the woods to change. My fur was still wet so when i changed back I was wet as well. I ran back but didn't find Alice there with the adults.

"She is in her room." Jenny said ending my confusion.

"May I?" I asked looking at Richard and Andrea, who nodded. I walked upstairs slowly since there was no need to rush, and heard she was having a shower. She is purposely trying to kill me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After Blake went to change I went upstairs and got in the shower. I smiled to myself knowing what his reaction would be when he realised I was in the shower. I hear the door to the bathroom open and picked my head out to see who it was, although there was only one possibilty. And there he stood his eyes darker than I have ever seen them, almost black. There was no trace of his original green.

"Do you have any idea what your little stunt did to me down there?" He asked looking at me from head to toe.

"What stunt baby?" I asked innocently.

"You know pretty well."

"Why don't you come in here and show what I did to you then?" I asked seductively.

I didn't even see him remove the shorts I had given him, before he pushed me up against the shower wall and attacked my lips. I smiled and opened my lips to allow his talented tongue entrance. He gladly took it and caressed my tongue with his own. I reached my hand down to his crotch to see exactly how much my benting down had affected him and found he was rock hard. We didn't have time for games and caresses so I wrapped my hand around him and drove him in me. Our moans were muffled by each other's mouth as we moved as one. Due to the little time we had, we had to be quick so with some extra stimulation on both parts, I came a few minutes later and Blake followed soon after.

When we had recuperated, he washed me a little and I got out since I was mostly done by the time he came in the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my wardrobe to pick my outfit for tonight. Since we were probably going to sit on the sand again, skirts were out of question, so I chose a white V-neck, that brought out my boobs, and a pair of black jeans. I went back to my room and wore my clothes. I heard the door open and inside came my mother.

"Hey mom." I exclaimed happily.

"I thought you were having a shower." She said and that moment Blake turned off the water.

"I was." I said smiling and Blake came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey Andrea." He greeted.

"Sorry I barged in here, but what are you?" She asked him.

"Mom, do you remember the stories Billy Black has always said during the reservation's bonfires?" I asked before he could answer.

"Of course I do. I used to tell you some of them to keep you from doing stuff." She said.

"Well they are not just stories. It's the tribe's past." I said and waited for her to understand.

"So you are a werewolf?" She asked looking at Blake.

"Partly yes. But let's leave it to that for now. We don't want you freaking out yet." Blake said and headed to the closet. Moments later he was back wearing black jeans like myself and had a white hoodie in hand. "I'll go phase, baby. See you downstairs in a few." He said and kissed me. I then turned to my mother.

"You are dating a werewolf? Has he imprinted on you?" She asked which took me by surprise.

"How do you know about imprinting?" I asked.

"You said that the stories Billy told us are real, so that must be real as well. Did he?" She asked.

"Yes he did mom. Are you mad about it?" I asked a little worried.

"I can't say that I'm pleased with the fact that your boyfriend is a werewolf, but I'm really fond of Blake." She said and hugged me.

"Mom, you have to go. You don't want to be late for the bonfire." I said, she nodded and we went downstairs. The pack had agreed that they would give the humans an early start so we all arrived together at the beach. Both sets of my parents got in their cars and were off. I went back inside to check on my sisters. When they were ready, they grabbed each of my hands and skipped outside where the pack and their imprints waited. The only ones that weren't here were Sam with Emily and Chris. After the greeting took place, I handed Olivia to Tony and hopped on Blake with Casey in front of me.

With Blake in the centre of the line, flanked by four wolves on each side, the 9 of the 11 pack members marched forward. Nobody passed Blake out of respect and nothing else. Ten minutes later we were at the beach and the wolves formed a cirlce so their riders could get off. When that happened, they asked for their clothes and ran in the woods to change back. All us imptintees and my sisters walked to where the fire was. The girls went to their parents and we went to sit in our usual places. Across from me though sat the person that almost killed the love of my life. Chris.


	15. Chapter 15: Chris, Andrea and Brian

**Chapter 15: Chris, Andrea and Brian  
**

**Blake's POV**

We left the girls and Tony at the beach and after they gave us our clothes we went to phase back. Before we did, though, we scanned the area quickly for any danger and there was none. We got dressed and headed back to our loved ones.

"Did you see how he looked at Alice?" Colin asked.

"He seemed sorry." Brady stated.

"We can't be sure yet. He tried to kill our alpha, remember?" Leah barged in.

"Leah, he has been away for two and a half months. He must have some kind of remorse for what he did." Seth defended him.

"He doesn't give a shit for anything, Seth. He tried to kill his own uncle." Paul sided with Leah, who nodded.

"Guys, stop fighting. We'll see what happens when we get there." I said.

"How can you be so calm about this? Alice is now there without you around." Quil asked me.

"I am calm because even if he does advance on her, Sam and the rest of my family are there to stop him. So stop arguing and let's go back." I said.

"But....." They all started...

"That was an order!" I cut them off. They frowned but obeyed.

Soon we were back at the beach with our imprintees smiling lovingly at us. We each went to sit at our usual place next to our soul-mates. I quickly sat next to Alice on the sand and kissed her. I meant it to be a quick kiss but Alice held my face at place and deepened it. There was no doubt she was trying to show my nephew how much I meant to her. When she pulled back, she brought her body as close to me as possible. When Billy saw that we were all ready, he wheeled himself in the front of the fire and spoke.

"Now that we are all here, let's welcome the newest additions to our little party: Brian, Andrea and Casey Cornwell. We are glad to have you here."

"We are glad be here, Billy." Andrea said smiling at my nephew.

"Now that is done, we have to congratulate the pack and the Cullens for eliminating a great danger earlier this evening. So Congratulations!!!" All the humans clapped and whistled.

"Billy, Blake is the one we should be congratulating. If it wasn't for him, we would probably all be dead now." Carlisle interfered and the entire pack nodded.

"Dad, I....." I started but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Oh for once shut up and accept the credit." She ordered and everyone nodded, including Alice.

"I thought you were on my side." I told her hurt.

"I am, but Rose is right." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Now that is done, have fun people." Billy finished. We all turned to scatter around but....

"Dad wait!!!!" Chris yelled.

"What do you want, asshole?" Rachel asked and Chris cowered back.

"Rachel, there is no need to be like that." Billy said.

"Why not dad? He tried to kill our uncle."She continued.

"Paul,do something." Billy pleaded and he shook his head.

"Billy, none of us cares about what he has to say." Sam said while the pack and their imprints nodded.

"I do." I said and everyone looked at me confused. "Give him a break and let him speak. Then you can ignore him all you want." Nobody( human, werewolf or vampire) seemed to like the idea, but sat back down.

"Thank you Blake. I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did to you and how much of an asshole I have been. I was and still am new in this, but I should have known that you can't fight the imprint. I have heard so many stories after all. It's just that almost all my life I have been in love with Alice and there you come a bloodsucker to my eyes and steal my girl away from me." The Cornwells gasped at the rather offending nickname he used on me.

"I was never your girl, Chris. Just your friend." Alice cut him off.

"Now I know, Alice. I can see it every moment of each minute you two are together. I'm so sorry for almost taking him away from you. I'm not asking for anyone's forgiveness, just let me be a part of the pack."

"You have always been a part of the pack, Chris. It's your birth right, just like mine is to be the alpha, unfortunately." Some went to say something about my last statement, but I quickly spoke again. "I'm not saying that I will step down, cause I can't. Relax guys."

"What do you mean by saying that 'now you know' , mutt?" Edward asked.

"Edward!!!" I yelled.

"Look into his mind Blake. Something is off. He is hiding something." He continued. I followed his advice and just like Edward said, Chris was hiding something.

"Before anyone of you thinks I'm a threat or anything, I'm not." Chris defended himself.

"Then what are you hiding?" Embry asked closely.

"I...... I......... I imprinted okay?" He confessed. We looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"That's what you were hiding?" Jared asked panting.

"Don't laugh at me." He whined.

"Do you want us to kill you then? Because that's the other option after all you've done." Paul said grabbing his stomach. The laughing continued for quite sometime.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked when we had stopped.

"Well here is the problem." He answered and looked where Andrea and Brian were sitting. Andrea seemed fine and Casey was peacefully sleeping in her arms.

"You imprinted on my 4-YEAR-OLD SISTER?" Alice asked and slapped him.

"Hey, hey, you can't fight the imprint, remember?" He said trying to avoid Alice's consecutive hits. Andrea and Brian sat there wide-eyed. After I let Alice let off some steam, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me holding her there. She relaxed immediately.

"Chris is right, baby girl. There is no way of resisting. Trying to resist is like fighting a lost battle. For example would you ever think of yourself being with a 2500-year-old vampire-werewolf hybrid?" I asked her. I think Brian and Andrea would get a heart-attack if any more revelations took place.

"That's different." She said in a low voice.

"How?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Stop messing with my judgement." She said melting to my touch.

"Answer me and I'll stop." I said and many chuckled at us.

"I'm turning 18 next week, while Casey is almost five."

"You think Chris is having any lustful thought about Casey? If he had, I would be the first to break his nose. He just can't stay away from her." I said and Chris furiously nodded.

"My uncle is right, Alice. All I want is to be there for her and be anything she needs me to be."

"You finally acknowledge him as your uncle. You are progressing." Leah scoffed.

"Are you okay with this Alice?" Chris asked cautiously.

"I'm trying to get used to it. Now you have to talk to my mom and Brian. It's up to them." Alice said and snickered. Chris gulped and went to Andrea and Brian.

"Okay, now that is settled can we please have some fun?" Emmett asked and we nodded. He got up and in an instant threw me over his shoulder and ran away from the croud. He set me down, took his shirt off and spoke. "Show me what you've got big brother. And NO CHEATING."

"When do I ever cheat, Em?" I asked taking my hoodie off. Thankfully both toddlers were sleeping. Their washing Leah and me must have spent them off.

He put his index finger on his chin and pretended to be thinking. "How about always?" He said and charged at me. I quickly dodged his attack and grabbed him by the leg.

"It's not my fault I can read your mind." I said and threw him in the sea. There were many gasps and cheers as Emmett's wet figure ascended to the surface.

"You are so paying for that." He said and got out.

"Come and get me." I taunted.

We charged at each other and collided mid air. There was a throbbing sound at the moment of our collision. The humans had to put their hands on their ears. After many samelike charges I pinned Emmett down and he called it a match.

"Who's next?" I asked as I helped Emmett up.

"How about a fair fight?" Bella asked taking her jacket off.

"You are so on, sis." I said and crouched. Because of her shield there was no way of reading Bella's mind (but I could use any of my attacking powers on her), which meant that this fight would be about skill and skill only.

"Come on, Blake. Are you afraid of a girl?" She asked after we had circled each other for a couple of times.

"When I know what this girl is capable of, yes I am." I said and charged at her.

She dodge it, which made me fall to the ground from the force, and she was on my back moments later. I quickly stood up with her wrapped around me and fell on my back, pushing her on the ground. She released her hold on me and I got up.

"What happened, sis? Did you lose your touch?" I asked as she got up.

"We'll see." Was her answer.

She ran at me and when I tried to get out of the way of her attack she changed direction. She managed to jump on me and I could feel her cold breath in my ear.

"What did you say before, big brother?" She asked and kissed my neck.

"That I have every reason to be afraid of you." I said and she hopped off my back.

"Good to know." She said before skipping to Edward. I walked over to my baby, who was smiling at me.

"How is your self-esteem baby?" She asked kissing me.

"Not so good, I guess." I answered and she yawned. "Didn't you sleep when I was away?"

"Not really. Without you there, I woke up a little after and when dad told me where you were I couldn't sleep." She said and I lifted her up.

"Would you mind if I got Alice back home?" I asked everyone.

"No of course not." Billy said.

"Yeah, get our baby girl to bed." Richard said.

"See you tomorrow man." Sam said high-fiving me. The others followed and soon I was running back to the Brandons' house. I didn't phase because Alice wanted to be craddled by me. A little while later, we were snuggled together on her bed and she was peacefully sleeping in my arms. Since Chris was back, there was only one thing I had to do: Tell Alice about Ashley. I would take her to a trip to Seattle to show her Reggie and Scott. They were now 20 and 18 years old and were studying business administration to Seattle's community college. The last time I saw them was during Christmas break. They seemed happy. They were spending time with their girlfriends and their families. We'll see how they are now. I sent Edward a text message asking if he could bring my car here so I took Alice for a drive and he agreed. I slept thinking of what Alice's reaction would be to the fact that I had a daughter.

* * *

**_Next day_**

As I slowly started to wake I could feel two sets of legs jumping up and down the bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alice's little sisters in front of me and smiled. Alice was resting her head on my chest and still slept peacefully. She also had an arm and a leg wrapped around my waist and leg respectively.

"Girls, what are you doing?" I asked yawning.

"Playing!" They both squealed.

"Can't you play somewhere else?" I asked chuckling and just raised my head so I could look at them.

"Only if you promise to take us for a ride." Olivia said stopping the jumping.

"And bring Chris too." Casey said blushing.

"When did you learn his name?" I asked raising an eye-brow.

"I told her. Now will you do that or should start jumping?" Olivia stated.

"Are you sure you are only four?" I asked myself mostly. "I'll do it." They jumped off the bed squealing and ran out of the room. I turned to my baby and started kissing her. First her forehead and then I continued my journey downwards to her lips. I let the kiss linger a little bit until she smiled against my lips and opened her mouth to me. I also smiled and pulled back.

"Good morning beautiful." I said grinning like a fool.

"Good morning." She said and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"With you here? Of course I did." She said and brought her body closer to me.

"Jenny is coming." I said and she hid her face in my chest. Moments later Jenny picked her head in.

"They woke you up, didn't they?" She asked and we nodded knowing very well who she was referring to. "You have to get up, though. We can't hold them off any longer."

"Just a few more minutes, mom." Alice pleaded.

"I want you both downstairs in 10." She said and closed the door.

"We have some serious explaining to do, don't we?" Alice asked me.

"Unfortunately we do. And I have something to show you." She raised her head instantly.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Like I said, I have to show you." She pouted and pulled the covers over her head. "Get up, Ali. You know that when Jenny says 10 minutes she means five." I said and went to her closet.

"Don't you dare wear a shirt." Alice threatened.

I chuckled but other than that followed her order. I wore just a pair of jeans and held on the shirt I was going to wear when we left. She got up a little later and also got dressed. She wore jeans with a red v-neck and had a jean jacket in hand. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where Jenny, Brian and Andrea were sitting and drinking some coffee.

"Where is dad?" Alice asked when we entered the kitchen.

"He just left. A Mayor's business." Jenny answered.

"Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?" Andrea asked us.

"Would a sandwich be too much?" My baby asked. "Do you want anything teddy bear?"

"No, thank you. I'm full from two days ago." I said and sat down with Alice in my lap.

"How can you not starve without eating for two days?" Brian asked.

"I hunted. Andrea, you have probably cut yourself." I said scrunching my nose.

"How do you know that I cut myself and what did you hunt?" Andrea asked.

"How about we start from the beginning?" Jenny asked and Alice and I nodded. "Do you want me to tell the story or will you?"

"I don't think I can tell it another time." I said looking down and Alice caressed my cheek comfortingly. Jenny nodded and told them my story once again. Andrea and Brian seemed amazed by it. They didn't interrupt once. They just listened in bewilderment each and disbelief at the same time. When Jenny finished, the questions began.

"So you are part vampire?" Andrea asked.

"Yes mom, he is." Alice said rather rudely.

"Ali, just let them ask their questions. Yes Andrea. I am part vampire."

"When you said that you went hunting, what was your prey?" Brian asked.

"A grizzly bear and a couple of dears." I answered.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be drinking human blood?" Andrea asked.

"They are. My family and I despise that way of living though. Believe me, if you had encountered a human drinker, you wouldn't be here." I answered.

"Your whole family is like you?" Brian asked in surprise.

"No. They are full vampires. I'm just a hybrid."

"Aren't you bother by Alice's blood?" Andrea questioned.

"Sometimes. But my love for her is much stronger than any blood-lust."

"Do you intend to change her?" Andrea again asked. That was something I hadn't talked with Alice about.

"As a werewolf's imprint she won't age either way. But her change is her decision. I could never ask that of her." I stated and Alice smiled at me.

"How can you be so controlled?" Brian asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because of my controvertial nature. But it's just an assumption."

"Can we get going now? You have something to show me, remember?" Alice asked when she was finished with her sandwich effectively putting a stop to my questioning. I nodded and got up wearing my shirt in the process. Jenny threw me the keys, so Alice and I walked out to my car.

"Where is this something?" She asked as we got in.

"It's a who, actually, and we are going to Seattle." I said and sped off.

**Since there are some of you that read the story, why don't you also review? Just tell me what you think. I don't need much. Just a 'good chap' or 'bad chap, get better' and I'm good. Anyway, LOVE YA!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reggie and Scott

**Chapter 16: Reggie and Scott  
**

**Alice's POV**

"Where is this something" I asked as we got in Blake's car.

"It's a who, actually, and we are going to Seattle." He answered and sped off.

I have noticed that ever since Blake returned wth Leah yesterday, something has been off. He is hesitant and unsure, just like he was on the day he told me about himself. But what more could there be to it? He is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, alpha of the pack down in La Push and 2500 years old. What could be more difficult to tell me than that?

"What I have to tell you." He said and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were wondering what could be more difficult to tell you and I answered your question." He said flashing me a weak smile.

"Could you please stop being so unsure? There is nothing you can tell me that will make me leave or anything else that is going through your mind." I exclaimed frustrated.

"Keep that in mind." He said and moved his hand closer to his body. But I wouldn't have that. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own on my lap. He shook his head smiling.

For the rest of the ride we didn't talk. Each was deep in his own thoughts. In the beginning I was wondering what he was hiding from me, but since there was no way of making him tell me I shugged it off. I then kept thinking what will happen with my mother, Brian and Casey. Now that Chris imprinted on my little sister, there are two choices: Either mom, Brian and Casey have to move here, which is almost impossible considering Brian's profession or Chris will have to move to Miami which is even more impossible than the first option due to his werewolf duties. Keeping them apart is out of the question cause they would both be in pain mostly phycological. So what was going to happen?

Another matter is what my mother mentioned during breakfast. About Blake changing me. We hadn't really discussed this because I know that as his imprint I won't age more than him. So since he looks like a 25-year-old, I would also when I got there. But did I want to be the human imprint of the most powerful being in this world, when I had the option not to? If he did change me, I would be be able to run with him, hunt with the family and not be helpless when coming across another mythical creature. But from what I have heard, in the first years I would be unable to be among humans, cause all I would care about would be blood and more blood. What am I going to do?

"You don't have to decide anything now. You have all the time in the world." He said smiling and rubbed my thigh soothingly.

"I know. It's just that there are many pros AND cons in this. What do you think I should do?" I asked bringing my legs up to my chest. Thank my height for that.

"I can't tell you what to do with this Alice, because I'm biased." He said and stopped the car.

"Towards which option?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that either." He said and unfastened his seat-belt. "Come on, we are here." He said and got out of the car. I too unfastened m seatbelt as he came and opened the door to me.

"Where are we?" I asked tryng to figure out from my surroundings. It looked like we were at a college.

"We are. This is Seattle's community college." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused.

"You'll see in a few." He said and we crossed the street heading for the large park in front of the college.

There were many students all over the park. From cheerleaders to the geeks and jocks. When we passed in front of the group of cheerleader having practise, they were gawking at my man which made me feel very lucky to have him just for myself. He of course whispered that he is the lucky one, but I let it pass. Each group of boys that passed by us, wolf whistled and one even slapped my ass. Needless to say the stupid asshole ended up with a broken nose and a black eye. We continued walking until we reached the other side of the park were a group of simple students were playing football. There was a bench nearby and that's where we sat.

"Why did we sit here?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"See those kids over there?" He asked gesturing to the ones that played football.

"They are not kids, Blake. They are older than me."

"Comparing to me they are. You see them, right?" I nodded and he continued. "Just observe them for a little bit and tell me if you find something strange."

I did as he said and observed them. They were 10 in total and had been divided to two five-person teams. Two of the players of the team on the right looked alike so they must have been brothers. They both had blond hair, similar to Blake actually, and were taller than the rest of the boys. I watched the match for the next five minutes and found that the two possibly brothers were pretty good. In fact they could teach Brian some things. They were fast, strong and they accuracy was amazing. They didn't seem to get tired although, looking at the others, I could see that they had been playing for quite some time. But that is a little strange.

"Why aren't those two getting tired?" I asked gesturing at the two boys.

"That's the only thing you noticed?" He asked resting his head on his hands like myself.

"That and the fact that they have incredible speed."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Check they appearance." He said and I did. They looked really similar to Blake now that I thought about it. "And they have a reason for that." He said.

Before he could tell me more there were two squeals: "Reggie!!!" and "Scott!!!". Two girls yelled approaching the brothers. Reggie and Scott? That were Blake's middle names. What's going on here? One of the boys, the one who seemed older, accidentally turned his head to us and his eyes were glued on Blake. He excused himself and made his way to us running.

"Shit! Not there is no way of avoiding them." Blake said and got up. The boy quickly ran to us when he saw Blake getting up.

"Hey you! Wait!!!" He yelled and we didn't have any other option so we stopped. "Hi, I'm Reggie Williams." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Alice Brandon and my boyfriend Blake Carter." I said smiling and shook his hand, something Blake also did.

"Are you by any chance related to Reginald Scott Carter?" He asked.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that you look exactly like my mother's father." He said and I realised what Blake wanted to tell me. He had a daughter. I was speechless. "Are you him?" Reggie asked then and Blake seemed surprised.

"Why would you say that I am him? That's crazy." He calmly said.

"My and my brother's enhanced senses are also crazy, but they are a fact." He challenged. "You are him, aren't you?" Blake looked away.

"Ali, let's go." He said and turned me away from Reggie.

"Ashley would have been glad to meet you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"She had." Blake answered and I stopped us. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"You will stay here and talk to him and his brother." I stated and took my hand out of his.

_"Alice, I can't get them into this. They are just humans."_

"I am one too, but you let into this." I said and Reggie looked at us confused.

"_You were different. Sooner or later you would have found out. You are way too stubborn to stay in the dark."_

"Blake Reginald Scott Carter, you WILL talk to them. They already know something is off." I said and Reggie nodded.

"I don't need to tell them what that is though." He said.

"You do it, or I will." He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Where can we go that will not attract any attention?" He asked.

"How about our house?" Reggie asked and Blake nodded. "Just follow us."

"I know how to get there, don't worry. Alice, do you want to go with Reggie, maybe?" He asked. Was he serious? Oh my god! When I took my hand out of his, he thought I was repulsed or something by him. I was just mad that he didn't want to talk to his own grandsons.

"Why would I? Come on." I said and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He seemed to relax with my gesture and we walked back to the car. When we were in, I turned and kissed him with as much passion I could manage.

"Why did you do that?" He asked when we pulled back, but had our foreheads against each other's.

"To prove my previous statement. There is no way you will make me leave. The fact that you have a daughter shouldn't come between us." I said and caressed his cheek smiling.

"Ashley is not alive, Alice. She died 10 years ago in a car crash." He said looking down.

"I'm sorry baby." I said and kissed him again.

"It's okay." He said with a weak smile.

"Why did Reggie say that she would have loved to meet you?"

"Because I stayed away from her and her mother. Or at least to their eyes."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Why would he stay away from his daughter?

"Because she was human, Alice. The last thing she needed was a hybrid as her father. With the Volturi on my back, I couldn't be involved with anyone. If they knew I had a daughter thay would kidnap or kill her. Aro may be afraid of me, but he would give anything to have a way of killing me. I had to stay away." He said mostly to himself.

"Why don't you drive and tell me everything on the way?" I suggested. He didn't answer. He just started the engine and drove off.

"I met her mother approximately 51 years ago when the rest of the family visited the Volturi. I'm sure you realized why I didn't go. Instead, I went to Olympia, where my favourite house was located. Liz, Ashley's mother, was a secretary of the chief of police there. I met her at the local restaurant and soon I found myself dating her. I knew that I could never be with her, but I could have a short-term relationship with her, so I went for it. A few weeks in the relationship she told me she was pregnant. I wrote her a check with a big sum of money and left."

"You wanted her to have an abortion?" I asked in suprise. My Blake would never do that.

"I would Alice, and I did. I did it because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Being a dad? You are the best around kids." I said a little repulsed.

"Afraid that the baby was like me. Afraid that it would kill Liz. I love kids, Alice. But I didn't want to be responsible for her death. At the time, I thought that if she kept it, it would bring her death. And I couldn't bear the thought of she didn't have the abortion. When I returned a year later to check on Liz, I saw her with a blond baby girl in her arms. There was no doubt she was my daughter. But like I said before, any communication between them and me was impossible if I wanted them alive. So I observed from a far. I saw Ashley grow up, graduate, get married and even give birth. As you heard at the park, she named her sons after me.

I remember the day Reggie was born. When they took him away from her to clean him up, she looked out of the window and thought '_Here is your grandson, dad. Watch over him'. _I got into that hospital and saw the little squirt. He was adorable. He had blond hair like his mother and I, big green eyes like us again and all in all looked like his father. That was the day, Ashley saw me for the first time. She wheeled herself to where I was standing and said: '_he has our eyes and hair colour'. _I didn't even know until that time that she knew what I looked like. She grabbed my hand and asked me not to go, but I had to. I told her that I'm always going to be there. Through everything. Good or bad. Like I had always been.

Two years later, it was time for little Scott to arrive. Once again I couldn't hold myself off and went inside. But this time, I had made sure I could also stay for a little while. This time I was the one to go in her room. When she saw me, she smiled at me and shooed Nick, her husband, out of the room. She beckoned me to go closer to her and handed me Scott, while Reggie climbed on my back. She asked me when I had to go and I told her I had some time. She asked as many thing about me as she could. When Nick came back, he took Reggie out of the room and she finally could ask me the most important question about me. The funny thing is that she expected my answer. When it was time for me to go, I told her that I couldn't keep any contact with her if I wanted her to be safe. She understood, hugged me and told me that she loved no matter what.

I frequently checked on them and when I went to their house eight years after Scott's birth, I found she died in a car crash. A drunk asshole crashed into her car. Like I told Leah, I would have killed him, hadn't he died at the accident."

"You told Leah?" I asked a little jealous.

"She saw some thoughts I had about your little sisters and how happy I was about it, and asked me if I had ever thought of the possibility of having a child. And I told her about Ashley."

"Have you thought of it?" I asked.

"Not really. Until Ashley I didn't even know that there was one."

"How about now?" I asked. He seemed to think about his words for a minute

"Look, Alice. To tell you the truth, there is nothing I want more than to have a child with you...." He started and I smiled at him. "....but I am also a little afraid of it."

"Afraid that our baby would hurt me?"

"Precisely. I don't know if Ashley was human by a genetic accident or whether it will always be like that. If the baby if like me, there is a great chance that you will not survive. And I can't live without you." He said the last part in a low voice.

"Like you said on our way here, we have all the time in the world." I said smiling at him. "Now let's go see your grandsons."

"We are here, you know." He said and I realised that the car was at halt. He got out and came to my side to open the door for me. Reggie and Scott were there watching us.

"So it's really you." Scott said looking at Blake.

"Looks like it. Why don't we go upstairs?" Blake asked and snaked his arm around my waist. They boys led us to their apartment, sat in one couch and we sat in the other.

"I can't believe you are here." Scott said in disbelief.

"How do you know what I look like?" Blake asked confused.

"Because of this." Reggie got up and brought a photograph to us.

"But that's ...." Blake trailed off. I took the picture in my hands and I saw Blake with a little baby in his arms and a toddler on his shoulders.

"From the time mom was in the hospital. When she gave birth to me and you turned up in her room." Scott finished Blake's sentence.

"But she didn't have a camera in there." Blake said looking at the picture.

"For a vampire you are not very observative." Reggie said and Blake immediately looked up.

"How?" My baby simply asked.

"Do you honestly believe that mom was entirely human?" Scott asked.

"She wasn't?" Blake asked surprised.

"No. And we are not either. We don't need so much blood though. Um sorry, Alice are you okay with this?" Reggie asked me.

"I'm fine Reggie. Thank you for considering me." I answered smiling.

"Okay then. All we need is a sip every few months. The fact that our dad is a doctor has made the blood supply pretty easier too."

"Yeah, but I'm not just a vampire." Blake said.

"We know. Mom told us about your conversation that day." Scott said.

"In fact, she and grandma Liz always talked about you." Reggie filled his brother in.

"Is there something you don't know about me?" Blake asked them sitting back.

"Is Alice your imprint?" They both asked and I nodded.

"How do you know about imprinting? I didn't tell your mother anything about it." Blake said frantic.

"You may not have told her about imprinting, but you did tell her where you originally came from. She googled it, found the legends and put two and two together." Scott answered smiling.

"Can I have a copy of this?" Blake asked gesturing at the photo in his hands.

"Sure." The boys said with a weak smile.

"What are we going to do now?" Reggie asked looking at the floor.

"Well, you are going back to Vanessa and Natalie, while we go back to Forks. I'm sure everyone will be looking for us. Besides we can visit anytime, right Alice?" Blaked asked me.

"Sure. And you could visit us if you want. With your girlfriends of course." I said smiling at them.

"Are you sure we won't be any trouble?" Scott asked.

"We have 10 wolves and 6 vampires to deal with. Four more is not going to be a problem. Do the girls know about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, they know everything. Vanessa was the one that recognised you, grandpa." Reggie said.

"Great! Now I have to get used to another nickname." Blake said and we laughed. We all got up then and I went to hug the boys, who by the way were both older than me.

"When can we visit?" Scott asked when we pulled apart.

"Anytime you want. Even tomorrow is fine by us, right Blake?"

"Yes, Alice. But now we really need to go. Your mother is going to kill me if I keep you away from her any longer." My baby said and I nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Reggie and Scott, after they promised to visit soon, and went to Blake's car. An hour and a half later we pulled into my driveway and got out. I still can't believe I met Blake's grandsons!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise

**Chapter 17:Surprise**

**Reggie's POV**

Alice took the news of my having a daughter really well, even if Ashley isn't alive now. She also didn't seem to mind meeting Reggie and Scott. She was just frustrated that they were older than her. All this time my grandsons (that's going to be difficult to get used to) knew everything about me, from my appearance to what I truly am. Moreover they had a part, no matter how small that was, that is vampire since they have to drink even a sip of blood every two months. But how didn't I notice all these years? Maybe I was too amazed by them to notice anything else. There is no other explanation.

The entire ride back was spent in deep thought on both parts, like in the morning. But now different matters were on our mind. Both circled around Reggie and Scott. I was thinking of how I would keep in contact with them without their being in danger, while Alice was trying to get over the fact that my grandsons were older than her. I was silently thanking god that there were only one and two years her senior, otherwise........

An hour and a half later I pulled in her driveway and from what Andrea was thinking, I was in big trouble. Once we were out, she hopped on my back and I carried her inside.

"We are home!!!" Alice yelled and kissed my neck.

"In the kitchen." We heard Jenny also yell. I waked in the kitchen with Alice on my back and the girls (squirts and women) giggled. Maybe I'm not in that much of a trouble.

"Don't think that you will get off so lightly with this. Hybrid or not." Andrea said looking at me.

"What is it with you women? Edward and I are supposed to be the mind-readers here." I said as Alice got off of me. Andrea shrugged and spoke again.

"So what was this something you had to show Alice?"

"It's a who, mom." Alice said kissing her sisters.

"A who? Another relative maybe?" Jenny asked.

"Did Leah come over?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"She did. She was seeking both of you." Jenny answered.

"And when we told her you were gone without telling us where to, she said that you, Blake, would show Alice another of your relatives." Andrea continued.

"But she wouldn't tell us anything more." Brian finished. Alice didn't give me the time to answer and took the photo of me and the boys out of her bag giving it to the adults around the table.

"You see those two?" Alice asked and they nodded. "That's who we went to see."

"That picture looks really old. When was it taken?" Jenny asked.

"Eighteen years ago." I answered.

"Who are they?" Andrea asked.

"That's Reggie and Scott Williams." Alice answered pointing at each one. "They are Blake's biological grandsons." She finished and they gasped.

"You have kids?" Brian asked when he recovered from the shock. Andrea and Jenny were still looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. Not that I'm not,but anyway.

"Just one. A daughter, who unfortunately died 10 years ago in a car crash." I answered.

"I'm sorry." The three of them said in unison.

"Yeah, well, the two in the picture are her sons." I said sitting down.

"And... they are older than me. How much of an irony is that?" Alice asked sitting in my lap while the others laughed.

"What was her name?" Jenny asked.

"Ashley." I answered.

"I meant full name, Blake." Jenny was acting a little strange.

"Ashley Carter Williams. Why?" I asked.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, you knew her?" Alice asked looking at Jenny.

"Are you kidding me? She used to be friends with my mother. Ashley is the reason I chose to be a reporter, because she was one too. In fact I'm Reggie's godmother. I was just 12 at the time, but Ashley and Nick let me be his godmother."

"Jenny, how come you didn't notice when you saw the picture?" I asked.

"I thought the similarity was a just a coincidence. But when you said their names it clicked in my mind. I can't believe I am your grandson's godmother." She exclaimed happily.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Andrea asked.

"A few months before I met Richard. They moved, because Nick was offered a job in LA."

"He is still there as chief of surgery. But the boys are in Seattle studying at the community college." I said.

"What's the story behind Ashley's birth?" Brian asked. I had to tell them again what I told Leah and Alice. This time, though, I also had to explain who the Volturi are and why I wanted Liz to have an abortion. Andrea didn't like the last at all. Until I explained why I did what I did, she kept glaring at me. After that her stare softened a little. Alice and I also told them about our conversation with Reggie and Scott.

"I hope you invited them." Jenny said with her eye-brows raised.

"Don't worry, Jenny. We did. Them and their girlfriends, who know everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." I stated.

"Good. Why don't you invite them for dinner on Friday?" Jenny proposed.

"We have the dinner with the pack that day, Jen." I said.

"Can we come too?" Casey popped out of nowhere.

"It's up to your mother Casey." I answered her.

"Mommy can we? Pleaseeeeeeeee?" She pleaded with Andrea.

"We can. Now go play with Olivia." She answered her daughter smiling.

"Now that she reminded me. What are we going to do?" She turned to me when Casey was out of the room.

"How can I know? It's your daughter we are talking about." I said as Alice wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, but Chris is your nephew and you are his alpha." Brian said.

"The one thing that is out of question is keeping them apart. You have no idea how that makes you feel. Even for a short period of time it's unbearable. Trust me." Alice said and kissed my cheek.

"Alice is right. We can't keep them apart. If he comes with you in Miami, you will have to deal with a very unstable wolf. Until he can control himself or Casey learns how to calm him, it's very dangerous to have him around people. Not to their safety, but to our exposure. Now if you decide to move here, it will be a little less difficult foreveryone except Brian. You will have to fly there for practise, a match and the list goes on. There is no other option. It's up to you." I said looking at Andrea and Brian.

"Doesn't he have a say in this?" Andrea asked.

"He goes wherever his imprint goes, mom." Alice said. There was a multi-minute silence over us.

"I think we'll stay here." Brian breaking the silence.

"What about your team?" Andrea asked.

"Come on, Andy. Think about it. I am already 34. My career is gradually coming to an end. My contract ends this season, so I will ask for a transfer to Seattle's team. You know we can't deal with a werewolf on our own." He said snaking his arms around her.

"I guess we are moving." Andrea said and sighed. Alice threw herself in her mother's arms. That moment my phone decided to ring.

"Hello." I said chuckling.

"_Hey Blake. It's Sam."_

_"_Hey man. What can I do for you?" I asked as Alice returned to my lap.

"_I was wondering if you could come over. ALONE." _

"Is anything wrong?" I asked concerned.

_"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you in private."_

"Sure. Ummmm, I'll drive there right now. Is it soon enough?" I asked chuckling.

"_It's fine. See you in a few."_ He said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Alice asked worried and got up.

"Sam wants to talk to me. In private." I answered also getting up.

"Okay, but hurry back to me." She kissed me and let me go. I wonder what Sam wants.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Sam couldn't pick a better time to ask Blake to go see him. Ever since last night I have been trying to get my baby to leave me alone in order for me to I can do something. Yesterday, when I met Reggie and Scott, my only thought was that not only was there a possiblity of me getting pregnant, but Blake wanted it that too. He was just afraid that the baby would hurt me if it is like him. What I wanted to do now that I was alone is take a pregnancy test. I'm now two weeks late, something that has never happened before, getting tired a little easier than before, my appetite has grown and the list goes on. Until before yesterday, I thought I was being paranoid, but now that I know that Blake had a daughter**,** me being pregnant is the most probable.

I was sitting on the toilete waiting for the five minutes required to pass. I had 4 more. What if I am pregnant? How will everyone take it? Will they be happy for us, or will they be disapponited. My parents will probably be in the second category, but surprisngly I don't care. 2 more minutes. If I am, by the end of this year, Blake and I will have a little baby in our arms. OUR baby. Just the thought of that brings a smile to my face. 1 minute and the door bursts open.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Waiting." I answered.

"For what exactly?" She asked again and looked at the counter. She noticed the test and stood wide-eyed. "You are pregnant?" When Jenny heard that she was at the door frame in an instant.

"I don't know. I'm waiting to find out." I said never averting my eyes from the test. My moms came and sat on each side of me and waited with me.

"Does Blake know?" Jenny asked me.

"Until yesterday I thought I was being paranoid, mom. I haven't told him."

"Did you discuss the possibily of this in the future?" My mom asked.

"We did." I answered.

"And?" They both ask.

"Blake said that there is nothing he wants more, but he is also afraid of my getting hurt." A few more seconds.

"What are you going to do if it's positive?" mom asked me.

"I will be happier than ever." I said smiling.

"If it isn't?" Jenny asked.

"I make sure that it happens, but in the future."

"What about college?" They both asked me.

"We'll figure that out later. Now we have to make sure I am, before you start producing possible scenarios." I said and grabbed both of their hands in mine. The waiting time has passed, but I can't bring myself to pick the test up and look at it.

"Do you want us to look at it?" Mom asked knowing all too well. I just nodded. She got up and looked at the test. Her face was blank. It couldn't be read.

"Will you tell me already?" I exclaimed agitated. She looked at it again and then up at me and Jenny.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" She said causing me and Jenny to squeal.

"What's going on?" Brian came in worried.

"My baby girl is pregnant!" mom said.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

I went to down the reservation and Sam's house in particular where Sam and Emily were waiting for me. Proved that they just wanted to ask me to be their daughter's godfather. I was touched by their offer, since they only knew me for a couple of months. When I expressed that surprise, they said that it doesn't take much time to get to know one person. After that I quickly drove back to my favourite girl. When I got there though, everyone in the house was thinking of every stupid and incoherent thing that existed. They were hiding something.

"Where is Alice?" I asked when I got inside.

"She is upstairs." Jenny answered.

"Wat are you hiding?" I asked her.

"You will see soon enough." She once again answered and turned to the TV. I shrugged and went upstairs to Alice's room. When I opened her door, I found her in the middle of the bed smiling at me.

"Guess what." I said and stood against the door frame.

"What?" She asked.

"I doesn't go that way. Try to guess."

"I don't know what. Tell me." She said pouting.

"Sam and Emily want me to be their daughter's godfather. That's what Sam wanted to talk to me about." I said and her pout disappeared.

"That's great baby. I have something to tell you too." She said and I was immediately by her side.

"And what would that something be?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise that you will not start worrying right away."

"So I can worry later?" I asked and she giggled. What has made her so happy and will probably worry me?

"Knowing you, you will worry either way, but I just can't be any happier right now." She said and kissed me. "Promise me."

"I promise that I will try not to worry. Is that good enough?"

"It is. Now, do you rememeber the talk we had yesterday?" She asked me.

"Which one? The one about your change, Ashley's story or the possibility of us having a baby?" I asked.

"The last one." She stated.

"I do, but why are we talking about this now?" I asked confused.

"Before you told me that you had a daughter, I thought I was just being paranoid, but from then on I just couldn't keep one thing out of my mind. I am two weeks late, Blake, getting easily tired and you have witnessed how my appetite has grown." She said and I was stunned. What was she saying?

"Baby, if you were pregnant, I would be able to realise it from the change in your scent. But there is none. Maybe it's just something hormonal." I said and tried to calm myself.

"I don't know how you can't smell the difference in my scent, but I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. You are going to be a dad for the second time." She said happily, while I tried with everything I had not to take her to Carlisle right now. "You promised." She said with her index in my face.

"I know, I can't help it." I said rubbing the back of my head. "So we are having a baby, huh?" I asked with my hand on her belly on top of hers.

"We are." She smiled.

"How come your mothers haven't chased me yet?"

"Because they know it's something I want. It may have happened accidentally but it's something we both wanted." She said and moved our hands in a rubbing motion over her stomach, where our little baby was forming.

"Will you let Carlisle examine you?" I asked and lowered us both on the bed.

"If it makes you less tense I will." She said. "How do you think your family and the pack will react?"

"I hope well, if they want to have me in their lives." I said and kissed her stomach.

"I love you." She said as I placed my head on her belly.

"I love you too, baby girl." I said back and she ran her hands through my hair.

"What do you want?" She asked me after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"A boy or a girl?" She clarified.

"Honestly? A little girl just like you." I said and once again kissed her stomach causing her to giggle. "What about you?"

"I want a little boy like you." She answered.

"We'll see who gets what he/she wants."

"We will." She confirmed and we fell asleep like that. In a few hours time we had to go down the reservation for dinner at Sam's, where we would make our announcement. I just can't wait to see their faces when they find out.


	18. Chapter 18: A good day

**Chapter 18: A good day  
**

**Blake's POV**

I woke up a little after, with my head still on Alice's stomach. I can't believe she is pregnant. And how didn't I notice the change in her scent? Sniffing the room now, I can smell the slight difference, but it's not like any other pregnant women I have been around. Maybe it's because of what the baby is. Not completely human that is. But I wasn't able to realize Liz was pregnant either. I can only hope that is the case. Knowing Alice though, even if the baby hurts her, she will not give it up and that's what scares most.

But the thought of a little girl with Alice's features made my heart skip a beat. A little girl with black hair, no matter the length, playing around with wolves, vampires and humans. A child that connected all three different species. With breath-taking blue eyes, much like her mother. I can't help but feel guilty thinking all that. When Ashley was conceived all I wanted was to kill her. I distanced myself from her mother and her. I was afraid that Liz would die. Now despite my fear, I am looking forward to having the little squirt around. He/she will never feel unwanted or unloved, while I know that even if Ashley didn't show it, she felt that way. I will try to make up for it by being close to Reggie and Scott, but still it's not enough.

Due to my over-thinking, I didn't notice Andrea standing by the door looking lovingy at us.

"_Worried?" _She thought.

"_You have no idea." _I thought back.

_"She wants you baby more than anything. She will never agree to an abortion. You know that." _She thought.

_"I know how she is, so I would never ask her to. And I want it too." _I thought and kissed Alice's exposed stomach.

"_What's the worst possible scenario?"_

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First I will make sure Carlisle examines her and then we'll see." _I thought as both hers and my heartbeat increased a little.

_"Assuming that the baby is like Ashley, what will happen with college?" _She thought worried._  
_

_"Nothing will change our plans. She will go to Seattle community college as planned." _

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me? I have attended college may times in the past century. Provided that everything turns out fine, there won't be many changes in our lives. We will just have an addition to our big family. Nothing Further. Relax."_

_"You mean that? Or are you just trying to calm me?"_

_"I never say something without meaning it. Richard is back." _I stated.

"_I'd better get downstairs then." _She thought and closed the door behind her. I kissed Alice's stomach again and started a path upwards until I reached her lips. By the time I got there she was already awake and smiled with her eyes closed. I kissed her gently also rubbing her belly.

"Have you got over you worries?" She asked stretching.

"Not yet, but I've made some progress." I said smiling.

"How so?"

"The thought of a baby of our own warmed up my heart I guess." I said and it was her turn to smile.

"Is my dad downstairs?"

"He just came." I answered.

"What time is it?" She asked looking outside.

"Half past six. We have another half an hour until the dinner."

"Now we have to tell dad, don't we?" She asked mostly herself. I nodded, got up and looked at my phone to check on my calls. Reggie and Scott called me twice each. What happened? We talked a few hours ago. I quickly dialed Reggie's number worried as hell.

_"Hello?" _He answered after just a ring.

"Hey Reggie. It's Blake. Has anything happened?" I asked with my worry evident in my voice.

"_Nothing has happened, grandpa. It's just that Vanessa and Natalie wanted to officially meet you, so we are on our way. We called to notify you. I hope we are not causing any problems."_

"No, of course you are not. It's just that I was surprised that you called so soon and thought something happened. Well, we have a dinner to attend to tonight, so come straight to the reservation down to Las Push." I said. Alice got up then and went to change.

"_Are you sure nobody will mind?" _He again asked.

"I'm sure, don't worry. Um... do you know how to get there?" I asked.

_"Of course we know how to get to our homeland. Mom and dad used to take us there when we were little. Where should we meet you?" _

_"_Just head there and I will call somebody to meet you there. Her name is Leah. Are you okay with that?"

_"Sure. Is she a werewolf?"_

"Yeah she is." I answered.

"_Does she know about us and our connection to you_?" He asked.

"She does. If you see a couple of wolves arriving later don't be scared. They are harmless to you."

"_Don't worry. We'll be fine. Okay, so we will be there in half an hour or so. See you there grandpa." _He said chuckling. I went to Alice's closet and saw her looking at herself in the mirror. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her placing my hands on her stomach.

"Is there any change?" She asked.

"None. You stomach is as flat as it was when I first met you. Do you know what that means? Considering, of course, the fact that you are two weeks late." I asked.

"That the baby has a normal growth? By normal I mean human normal." She asked turning in my arms.

"It means that there is a great chance that the baby will have a normal growth. Which in turn means that I won't have to worry so much, after Carlisle confirms it." I answered smiling and she pulled my head down to kiss me.

"Go call Leah." She said and shooed me away. I shook my head and did as I was told. I dialed Leah's number and she picked up after the third ring.

"_Hello?" _She answered giggling. On the background I could hear Tony's heavy breathing. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! I really didn't want to have that image in my head.

"Leah, next time PLEASE don't answer while doing THAT!" I said shivering.

_"Sorry, Blake. I didn't know it was you. So how can I be of service?"_

_"_Reggie, Scott and their girlfriends are arriving in La Push in approximately half an hour......" She didn't let me finish.

_"Reggie and Scott, as in Ashley's sons?" _She asked carefully avoiding calling them my grandsons.

"Yeah, and since you are the only werewolf that knows about my relation to them, I need you to meet them before anybody else does. They know about werewolves, vampires and everything so there is no need to pretend in front of them. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

_"Of course, Blake. I suppose I shoud tell the girls to make sure there is enough food for four more, right?"_

"If you could be so kind, yeah. Thanks Leah."

_"Anything for my Alpha and brother. Again, sorry about........ you know._"

_"_No prob, sis." I said and hung up. I turned around and saw my baby fully dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a purple V-neck. She was just perfect. She threw me a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt, so we match. I changed pants, having my shirt in hand, and was ready as well.

"Let's go tell my father." She said and dragged me downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. Jenny was sitting next to Richard and Olivia was in her father's lap telling him what she did all day with Casey. Richard listened with interest what his daughter had to say, even though most was predictable. Casey was in her mother's lap, with her father next to Andrea. When we entered the living room, all eyes shot up to us.

"Blake, Alice! Are you going to Sam's now? We still have half an hour until we have to leave." Richard asked confused.

"Actually, Richard, they have something to tell you." Andrea started.

"Before they do though, you have to know that ALL of us are really happy about it. And you HAVE to be as well." Jenny finished looking at him closely.

"They still haven't told me and you want me to be happy about it? I can't be happy about something I don't know." Richard said smiling. "So tell me." He encouraged us and we sat down across from him.

"Just remember that if you shoot me, the bullet will ricochet and someone might get hurt." I stated knowing him. He nodded. "That said, first we have to tell you where I took Alice today."

"Where?"

"Seattle's community college." I answered.

"Why? You have already agreed to go there next fall." He asked confused.

"He didn't take me there to show me the facilities dad. We went to Seattle because that's were his closest alive relatives are." Alice said.

"Closest relatives? Who?" He asked. I took a deep breath before telling him

"Reggie and Scott Williams. My grandsons." I said and waited for him to comprehend what I just told him.

"Wowowow, back up a second. If you have grandsons, then you also have kids, right?" He asked. I nodded. "How are THEY your closest relatives, if you have kids?"

"Because my daughter died in a car crash ten years ago." I said.

"And believe it or not, I am his oldest grandson's godmother." Jenny said. He sat there wide-eyed for a minute.

"So Ashley is your daughter?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you also knew her." I said in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. It's just that Jenny has told me everything about her mentor." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But why would I shoot you?"

"That's not what they wanted to tell you." Brian said smiling. Jenny took Olivia out of his arms knowing what was to come.

"Will you tell me already?" Richard asked getting a little agitated. Not a single pin-drop could be heard.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." Alice suddenly said. Richard went through every shade of colour. He started with red, to green and finally deep purple.

"WHAT??????????" He screamed.

"Richard calm down. You heart-rate is over the roof." I warned. He got up and went to charge at me, but Andrea got in the middle.

"Richard Eugene Brandon, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled at his face.

"He knocked up our little girl!" He screamed again.

"So? In case you don't remember, we were younger than them when Alice was conceived."

"And look how that turned out. We broke up 7 years after her birth." He spat glaring at me.

"Their case is different." Andrea defended us. Jenny got up and went upstairs to prepare the girls.

"How is it any different? She is still almost 18."

"We are SOUL-MATES dad. We will NEVER break apart. We are each other's worlds." Alice yelled crying and turned to hide her face in my arms. That seemed to rationalize Richard, because he got up and kneeled before us. He took Alice's hand in his own and kissed it.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't want to make you cry." He said with tears in his own eyes.

"But you did." She said sobbing in my chest. I'm lucky I didn't have my shirt on.

"Ali, you have to understand me. I didn't want my 18 year-old daughter getting pregnant now. All I wanted was a little time. I couldn't be any happier for you, but the timing......" He trailed off.

"Richard, I absolutely share your views on the matter, but it happened by mistake. You can't blame them for that. If our daughter is happy about it, we have no choice but to accept it. You should have seen her when we waited for the amount of time needed for the test to show some results. You should have seen the happiness radiating from her when I asked her what would happen if it was positive and the sadness behind a negative result. They both want this." Andrea said.

"What do you mean it happened by mistake?" He asked. Alice, who had stopped crying answered.

"I have been on birth control since I was 16 dad. If you remember, a few weeks ago I was a little sick, so I took some antibiotics which made the pills useless. I just didn't give it much thought, because I thought that Blake couldn't have children. I have been two weeks late now. In the beginning I thought of the possibility of being pregnant, but shrugged it off thinking I was being paranoid. But after I met Reggie and Scott, that option seemed most likely, so I took the test and it came back positive. Daddy, I really want this. I have always wanted children and you know that. Sure I didn't expect it so soon, but just thinking about my baby with Blake, makes my heart skip a beat." She finished and Richard looked amazed by his daughter's maturity.

"Do you promise to take care of them both?" He asked turning his gaze to me.

"You know, I will." I said seriously. He sighed and kissed Alice's hand once again.

"I really hope you know what you are doing." he said to Alice.

"I know what I'm doing dad. Blake is my future and now this little baby is part of it." She said bringing one of his hands to her stomach.

"I am going to be grandpa." He said in a low voice. "I'm too young to be a grandpa." He later said.

"Tell me about it." Andrea said and we all laughed. Jenny and the toddlers came in then. Casey then ran and jumped on me.

"You promised Chris would come." She said pouting.

"I did, didn't I?" She nodded. "CHRIS!" I yelled knowing he was outside. In a moment he was in the living room.

"What happened, uncle?" He asked. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Chris. It's not me that need you, but Casey." I said as she ran to him.

"Will we have the ride you promised us?" Olivia asked.

"Well, if you can persuade an adult to ride on Chris, you could each ride a different wolf. Otherwise you are both stuck with me." I said.

"Mommy, will you come with me?" Casey asked from Chris's arms.

"You are 100% sure that it is safe?" Andrea aske Chris.

"I would never do anything involving Casey being in danger."

"Okay, then." She said smiling.

"We need to get going." Jenny announced.

"Oh one more thing. Reggie, Scott and their girlfriends will be there too." I said as we were going outside.

"That's going to be interesting." The adults said in unison. They got in the car and left, while Alice, Andrea and the toddlers waited for Chris and I to go change. We did as quick as possible and returned to the girl five minutes later. We gave Andrea and Alice our clothes and lowered ourselves. Since Alice had done it before and didn't need any help, she assisted her mother in mounting Chris and later handed her Casey. Then she picked Olivia up and got on me. Chris of course let me go first and never tried to pass by me. Half an hour later, we were close to Sam's house. Every wolf's head was snapped in the direction we were coming from. We got out of the woods and found my entire family (the pack, the Cullens and my grandsons with their girlfriends) in the front.

"What took you so long, Blake?" Leah asked sitting in Tony's lap next to Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie.

"_I had a toddler to carry. Hey guys." _I thought to Reggie and Scott. Although they knew about me being a werewolf, they were still amazed seeing me.

"Hey grandpa!" They yelled. Nobody seemed surprised.

_"I take it, you told everyone?" _I thought to Leah, who just nodded. I lowered myself so Alice could get off. Once she did, she kissed my cheek and I, along with Chris, went to change back. After a few minutes we were back and I went to sit with Alice, who was sitting next to the newcomers, Leah and Tony.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." I said as when I settled down.

"We didn't either, but the ladies wanted to meet you." Reggie said and turned to introduce us. "Grandpa, this is Vanessa Bell, my girlfriend. But I think you already know that. Honey this is my grandfather, Blake."

"It's nice to meet you up close Vanessa." I said shaking her hand.

"I can't believe we finally meet you, Mr Carter." she said smiling.

"Oh please. There is no need to call me Mr Carter." I said chuckling.

"Well, grandpa, this is my girlfriend Natalie Cole. Nat this is Blake." Scott then introduced me to Natalie.

"Nice to meet you Blake." She shook my hand.

"You too, Natalie." Leah and Tony then got up and left.

"So how many different species are around?" Vanessa asked.

"Without me and the boys?" She nodded. "Three. We have werewolves, vampires and humans. I suppose you know that there is no reason to be afrai, right?" I asked all four of them.

"We know, don't worry." Scott said smiling. "By the way, congratulations." He filled.

"Thank you, Scott!" Alice exclaimed happily. "I'm going to see if Emily needs help. Wanna come?" She asked Vanessa and Natalie.

"Yeah, sure." They said, kissed their boyfriends and got up.

"Emmett has something planned, so keep an eye on them." Alice said and kissed me.

"Who is Emmett?" Reggie asked once the girls left.

"Someone called me?" Emmett appeared right by my side.

"That's Emmett." I said pointing at him. "What the hell have you planned?" I asked him.

"Language!" Esme yelled from inside the house.

"Sorry mom!" I said. "Now what have you planned?" I asked Emmett.

"Nothing, bro. I just wanted to meet my nephews. We didn't get the chance to meet. I'm Emmett Cullen, your grandfather brother." He said shaking their hands.

"I'm Reggie and this is my brother Scott." Reggie said.

"Cut the crap, Em. We both know that you have a plan."I said, but he didn't seem to budge. "_Do you want me to call Rose and tell her about the time in Germany?_" I threatened.

"You wouldn't..." He said in disbelief.

"If you don't let them be, I will." I challenged.

"FINE!" He huffed and left.

"Why did you talk to him like that?" Scott asked.

"Because I know him. He is the family's goof and an amazing prankster." I answered. "So did you get the chance to meet everyone?"

"Pretty much." They answered.

"And what do you think?"

"Everyone is great, actually." Reggie said.

"Yeah. Despite all the controversial natures between you, you all seem like a big happy family." Scott filled in.

"We are. And you are part of that family. I didn't get to ask before. How is your grandmother?"

"First of all, thank you for considering us part of your family. Secondly, grandma died last year. Alzheimer's." Scott said. I really felt bad for Liz, but that was the circle of life. We were just abnormal.

"I didn't know, sorry." I apologised.

"You couldn't have known. So you are going to be a dad for the second time, huh?" Reggie asked and I immediately felt guilty.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said looking down.

"Hey, you don't have to feel guilt or shame for becoming a dad." Scott declared.

"It's not the fact that Alice is pregnant that makes me feel that way. It's the fact that I'm going to be there throughout the baby's entire life, while your mother never got that chance." I confessed.

"Mom would be happy that you found your imprint and are now expecting a baby. She would probably be a little jeaslous of the kid, because he/she will get the chance she didn't have, but she would be happy for that. I'm sure she would kick your ass just for thinking about that. If you don't believe us, ask our father." Reggie said and Scott nodded.

"The boys are right, big brother." Bella said sitting in my lap. "Do you have any more little secrets?"

"No, I don't Bells. Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Talking with dad about Alice's pregnancy and the possible risks. Congratulations by the way!" She said happily and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. How is Rosalie?" I asked knowing how much Rosalie wanted a baby.

"She is very happy for you and Alice, but she is trying to deal with the green monster." Bella answered with a weak smile.

"How about you?"

"I'll live, Blake. Just for once think about yourself and what you want."

"I'll try, Bells, but I can't promise anything."

"That's enough for me." She said and we both got up.

"Come on boys. Dinner is ready." I said and they got up. We all got to the tables and sat next to our loved ones. The vampires of the family decided to go for a quick hunt and patrol around the area to let us eat. Before they left, though, Sam got up to speak.

"Well first of all, let's officially welcome Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie to our little freakshow." He said and we all laughed at that. "Now, Emily and I went to the doctor today and we found out the baby's sex. It's a girl and we have already asked Blake to be the godfather." Emmett started cheering and whistling, but was soon cut off by Rosalie's smack. "Last but not least, although I know most of you have already said it to one or both of them, I want to give my congratulations to Blake and Alice for the baby they are having." There were many claps around the table and the wolves howled, just like they did when Emily told them of her pregnancy.

We spent the rest of the night laughing around, playing and just relaxing with our family. When we got back at the house, Alice was too tired to even speak, so she just curled up in my chest and fell asleep. Reviewing everything that happened since the beginning of this day, I could tell it was good one. A day of utter bliss. I can finally be on contact with Reggie and Scott, I spent a wonderful night with my family and I found out I'm going to be a dad. How much more perfect can it get?


	19. Chapter 19: Jimmy Smith

**Chapter 19: Jimmy Smith  
**

**Alice's POV**

Yesterday was probably the best day of my life until now. I woke up in the arms of the love of my life, met his grandchildren, had a nice dinner with my family and most importantly I found out I was pregnant. It's still a little hard to believe, but I'm getting used to the idea. I knew Blake felt a little guitly for being about my pregnancy because of Ashley and to tell you the truth I do too, but in time we will make up for it by being close to her sons. Reggie and Scott will never feel alone from now on. Now they have family that will last forever. Sure some of us are the strangest creatures, but they can join us in the strangeness.

I woke up feeling a gentle rubbing motion in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw my teddy bear talking to my belly. It was so cute, I couldn't help but watch him.

"..... at last Alice. Your mommy is the the most beautiful woman in the world. She is the best mom you could ever ask for. You'll see when you get out of there. She is a little stubborn and independent, which sometimes gets on my nerves, but I am so in love with that I find it cute. She wants you to be a boy and look like me. I hope you are a little girl, though, which, knowing your mom, will probably result in a bet. I just don't know what we will bet for. And now she is giggling, because she knows what I'm saying is the truth." He said kissed my stomach and dragged himself upwards to wrap his arms around me. "Good morning, baby." He said and kissed me.

"Good morning." I said and kissed him. " How was you talk with our baby?" I asked him.

"One-sided." He answered and I laughed.

"What did you expect?" I asked still laughing.

"Nothing different. I just answered your question." He said smiling.

"Let me rephrase then. What did you say to him?" I asked.

"You still think it's a boy?"

"I always get what I want, don't I?" I asked. "Come on, tell me what you were saying to our baby." I pleaded.

"Well, um....... I just described our whole family. From your parents and the Cullens, to the pack and my own parents." He said the last part in a low voice. "They would be really happy for me. For us." He said and sat up.

"Do you remember them?" I asked also sitting up.

"Due to the young of my age when they died, not so much. I do remember random stuff, but not a complete memory. I can't even bring their faces to my mind anymore." He said sadly.

"How could Ashley remind you of your mother then?" I asked remembering Leah tell me that yesterday.

"You can never forget what your parents look like. I may not have the ability to think of them as a whole, but if I saw someone that looked like my mother, I would immediately realise it." He said smiling at me.

"What do you remember from that time?" I asked lowering him back and got on him so I could look at him.

"Well, there was this time, a little before those vampires came, that we had all gone hunting together. My mother let me hop on her so I didn't run, while she and my father did all the running. Do you remember my hiding place?" He stopped until I nodded. "Well, that was our place. And by ours I mean my parents' and mine. After my dad and I were full, we went there and spent the day goofing around, splashing in that waterfall and just being a family. That is the most coherent memory I have. I can't remember exactly what we did, just how it made me feel.

It was the last time I felt safe, loved and not alone, before you came in my life. You have made my life better in ways you can't imagine. You have given me a reason to live, not just exist. You have given me what was taken away from me. My entire family. The pack, the Cullens, Reggie and Scott. You may say that I have been with the Carlisle almost three centuries, but I was always hiding. From the Volturi. It's not that I couldn't eliminate them whenever I wanted, but I just didn't want to have anything to do with them. So I was hiding.

Now there is the pack. I could just tell them what I am and what my rights are, but I didn't have any reason to. Now that you have come in the picture, I didn't have any choice. In the beginning, I really didn't like the fact that I had taken my mother's place, but later I saw that it's nothing about power. The alpha is just a title. A title which makes you a leader in battle, makes you responsible for the pack's well being.

I would have never given it a try if it wasn't for you. And lastly, because of your stubbornness I can actually maintain a relationship with my grandsons. You have given me everything, baby girl." He said and I'm sure I had tears in my eyes.

"You didn't mention our baby." I said as he wiped away my happy tears.

"I know. I didn't because there are no words to explain it. With Ashley, I just realised I was her father. It came out of the blue. But now, I get to fully experience the pregnancy. I get to be there when our child is born. Alice, for once in my life, I'm actually looking forward to something." He said and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. The simple kiss turned quickly into a full make-out session with every intention to become a good morning fuck, but was soon interrupted by Blake's cell. Phone calls can be such mood killers that I got off of him and let him answer it. With a groan he picked it up.

"This better be good, dad." There was a pause and I snuggled to Blake's side. "What do you mean Tony was shot?" What? Tony was shot? I took the phone out of his hand and put it on loud speaker.

"Carlisle, what do you mean Tony was shot?" I asked again.

"_Yes, Alice. A prisoner escaped from the nearby prison and found him. Tony was on his way home at the time." _Carlisle answered.

"Did they find him?" Blake asked.

_"No, they haven't. That's why I called you. Maybe we can help finding him." _Carlisle suggested.

"You haven't called Leah, have you?" I asked.

"_No, I haven't. I knew that if I had, she would set out to find and kill the culprit herself. I wanted Blake's opinion in this."_

"Good call, dad. How is Tony right now?" Blake asked.

_"He lost a lot of blood, but with some rest he will be fine. He called me right on time."_

"He called you?" I asked surprised.

_"Yes, Alice. He thought it was the best option. I could come faster than an ambulance and he didn't want the wolves to find him first, because they would tell Leah."_

_"_Does he have the scumbag's scent on him?" Blake asked getting up.

"_Yes, he does son. Come quick before it isn't here anymore. What about Leah?" _

"I'll go pick her up right now and we'll go to the hospital." I suggested.

"Good thinking babe. That way Leah will be with her imprint and Carlisle can check on you two, when I find the asshole." He said and we both smiled. "Dad, I'm on my way."

"_Okay, son. The family has also set out to come here."_

"Won't it be hard for them to be around blood?" I asked confused.

_"Alice, they are more in killing mode than hunting mode. It will be difficult but what comes first now is finding the man that harmed Tony."_

_"_Okay we are coming now." He said and hung up.

"Will you kill him?" I asked as we got dressed.

"No. I beat the crap out of him, but I won't give him that pleasure." He said through gritted teeth while trembling.

"What pleasure baby?" I asked wrapping my arms around him to calm him.

"The pleasure of being a monster like him." He answered relaxing under me touch. "Thank you, but now we have to go." He said and we went downstairs.

There we found my parents, sisters, Blake's grandsons with their girlfriends, Jenny and Brian eating breakfast. We told them about what had happened and the men were about to get up, but Blake said that he has everything under control and left. I reassured them that Blake would catch that son of a bitch and give him what he deserves. I also said that I would make Chris come over to take care of them until the threat was eliminated and they agreed to stay at home.

I took my keys and drove down to La Push. I found Chris and told him to go to my house. I also explained to the few awake wolves what had happened, which made them run to the hospital, and I went to wake Leah up. I got in her room and just like a few months ago, I found her completely sprawled out on her bed. I nudged her, or rather tried to, but she wouldn't wake up. So I used my scream to do so. Sure enough it did its trick.

"What the hell, Alice? I had late patrol last night, let me sleep." She said bringing her pillow over her head, but I wouldn't have that.

"Leah, get up right now! We have a serious situation to deal with and I need you awake." I yelled in her ear.

"Geez, I'm up. What is so important that I can't sleep a little more?" She asked rubbing her forehead. I went to her closet and snatched something for her to wear. She did and we were ready to leave 5 minutes later.

"You will find out when we get to the hospital. Now let's go." I answered and dragged her downstairs to my car.

"Did anybody get hurt?" She asked now worried.

"You'll see for yourself in two minutes." I said. If any cop spotted us right now I would definitely get a speeding ticket. But thank my luck for such a thing never happened. Two minutes later we were walking through the hospital's doors and approached the desk.

"Ms Brandon, what can I do to help you?" The nurse at the office offered. Of course everyone knew I was the mayor's daughter.

"I want to know which room Anthony Caleb Phillips is in." I said and Leah stiffened. The nurse looked at the papers in front of her and then up to us.

"Room 201. He just had a dozen of visitors and I think Dr Carlisle Cullen is there with him."

"Thank you." I said and led a frozen Leah to her imprint's room.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

After Alice and I explained the situation to her parents, I got in my car and quickly drove to the hospital. I didn't need to check in with the office to know which was Tony's room. All I had to do was follow his mind and sure enough a few minutes later I was in his room. Tony was lying on the hospital bed with a needle in each arm, one of them being used to tranfuse blood to him, while my dad was checking his chart. When he looked up he smiled at me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Check for yourself." he answered and passed me Tony's chart. Looking it over quickly, I saw that he would be fine. Just a few weeks of resting and he would be back to normal and I could finally ralax a little. Now all that's left is catching the man that shot him.

"When are the others going to be here?" I asked handing him the chart back.

"In a few minutes. I hope you don't intend to kill him."

"Always so merciful, dad. Although he absolutely deserves it, I won't be a monster like him." I said and heard the rest of the family along with some werewolves coming.

"Alice must have told the wolves." Carlisle said looking outside the window. Moments after, while Tony was waking up, the room was crouded by both vampires and werewolves. We closed the door so no one could see us.

"Hey, guys." Tony said in a low voice.

"How are you feeling Tony?" Seth asked his sister's imprint.

"A little dizzy and some pain in the gut, but other than that I'm fine. You didn't tell Leah, did you?"

"Alice is bringing her over as we speak, but she doesn't know anything." I said.

"And we are here to get that fucker's scent, so we can chase him down." Embry declared and the other nodded.

"You are not chasing anyone. None of you can control themselves when pissed off and you will kill him." I said.

"So? He shot our brother." Emmett said and the other again nodded in agreement.

"Em, it's a human we are talking about. We have sworn to never kill a human, remember?" I tried to persuade them not to kill him.

"We sworn to never drink from a human, Blake. Not never to kill one. Scumbags like him don't deserve to live." Rosalie declared.

"It's not up to us to judge whether someone deserves or not to die. Because then we should also die. It's in our nature to kill humans, no matter how much we despise it." I said. " Please, just let me deal with this." I pleaded.

"FINE!" They all said pouting.

"Good." I said and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I sniffed the clothes Tony was yesterday wearing, memorizing the scent of the fucker as Embry had said, and ran out.

I ran to the place Carlisle found Tony and tried to track Jimmy Smith, the man that shot Tony, down. He had gone towards the forest to probably avoid any attention, but little did he know about this woods so he got lost. I reached the place where he slept during the night easily. Then his scent went south close to the sea and I found him. How did he get so far in one night and on foot? I was close to La Push, where near the shore line was a little deserted house and I could hear his heartbeat. The fucker had even locked the door, but it wasn't enough to keep me out. I smashed the door and found him cowered in a corner with his gun pointed at me. When he saw me though he got up and looked at me with amusement.

"What is this? A little boy? Get out of here, boy." He said shooing me away with his hand.

"Why the hell did you shoot my brother?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"That was your brother? Is he dead?" He asked chuckling.

"If he was, you would join him." I said.

"If you want to live, get out of here." He threatened.

"You'd wish." I said and advanced to him. He straightened up, removed the safety pad from the gun and shot me. The bullet just ricochet on my chest and was stuck in the sealing, while he stood there wide-eyed. "Big mistake motherfucker."

I beat the crap out of him. I punched and kicked him until I was sure that most of his bones were crashed. I was very careful not to kill him, but other than that I didn't care. When I was completely satisfied, I removed every memory he had of me hitting him, I threw over my shoulder and slowly took him to the police station of Forks. The cops there were really surprised to see me carry him.

"Where did you find him?" One of them asked.

"I was just jogging in the forest when I found him there unconscious." I innocently said.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. You found a very dangerous man." Another officer patted my back.

"It's Carter now officers, but thank you. I have to go now if you don't mind." I said shaking their hands.

"Of course you may go Mr Carter. Give our gratitude to your parents."

"Sure, I will. Bye officers." I said and left. I quickly ran back to the hospital to find the Cullens and the entire pack, except Chris who was at the Brandon's, and Leah who was probably inside, waiting outside Tony's room. When they saw me they all got up.

"Did you find him?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I did. He was in that deserted house near La Push." I answered.

"And.......?" Emmett trailed off.

"Let's just say that we won't be ablet to walk, write, eat or do anything else on his own for quite some time." I said looking for Alice. "Where is Alice?"

"She is in there with Leah. Go in." Bella encouraged me. I nodded and opened the door to go in.

"Blake!" Alice said and ran to me. "Did you find him?"

"I did, Ali. How are you Leah?" I asked looking at her. She was fuming.

"Did you kill him?" She asked me and I saw that she was trembling.

"Sis, calm down. I didn't kill him and do you know why?" I asked her back.

"Why?" She asked going to the corner of the room.

"Because he was begging me to kill him. And I wouldn't give him that." I said.

"Leah, baby, calm down and come here. I need you." Tony pleaded in a low voice. Probably because of the pain. Leah let out a few breaths trying to do as her imprint asked and when she was sure she had control she sat by Tony.

"Now that is taken care of, why don't we go see Carlisle?" Alice suggested. I couldn't help but smile.

"Anything for my babies." I said and we got out.

"Can we go in now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah but two at a time. Tony is still weak." I said.

"Okay, go check on our nephew or niece now." Rosalie said smiling. Alice and I returned the smile and went to find Carlisle. We went to the front office to talk to the nurse there.

"Mr Carter, how can I be of service this time?" She said obviously flirting with me and ignoring Alice.

"Could page my father please? We would really like him to check on our baby." I said sneaking my arms around Alice. The nurse seemed startled by what I said but did what I asked.

"He is expecting you in examine room 4." She said.

"Thank you." Alice said and led me to the appointed examine room. "Hey Carlisle!" She squealed in delight once we were in.

"I see you are really happy Alice." He said and hugged her.

"How could I not be? My family is alive, I have the love of my life next to me and we are expecting a baby." She said happily and sat down with me next to her.

"True. Now let's see the said baby, shall we?" Carlisle asked purring some of that disgusting jell on his hand. Alice lifted her top a bit so he could place it on her belly and he did. After he arranged everything he finally turned on the screen. Having had a doctor's degree I could immediately distinguish our baby.

"Alice do you see that dot here?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded. "Well that is going to be your baby. And from what Blake has told me, its growth is absolutely normal. Which means he has no reason to worry anymore." He said smiling.

"You are not joking, right?" She asked in disbelief.

"No he is not baby girl." I said and kissed her. Carlisle discretely made his way out of the room for his job was done. "How are you feeling?"

"Over the moon." She simply answered and wipe the jell on her stomach.

"Me too, baby. Now there really is nothing that can go wrong about you pregnancy." I said with tears in my eyes. All the tension I was in from the moment I learned of Alice's pregnancy was released with those tears.

"There never was teddy bear. Like I had told you." She said smiling.

"And you were right again. I love you Ali." I said and kissed her.

"I love you too. Now let's go tell the other!" She said getting up. She grabbed my hand and we went outside to tell our family.


	20. Chapter 20: A&B

**Chapter 20: A&B**

**_three weeks later_**

**Alice's POV**

It's been three weeks since Blake turned in Jimmy Smith, the man that shot Tony**.** Ever since then many things have happened. First, Brian, my mother and Casey officially moved here from Miami and are now living in the house right next to us. So now I have two rooms instead of one. One in my father's house and one in my mother's. Don't ask why because only my mother knows the answer to that. Brian now has to fly to Miami for his practises and games, but he says that as long as his family is well, there is no problem. I really hope that is the case, because I really feel guilty for dragging them here. Silly, I know, but if I wasn't living here, they wouldn't have come in the first place. But then again, Casey and I wouldn't have met our soulmates.

Secondly, the relationgships between our little family couldn't be at a better level. In order for all of us to be together, the pack members that are still in highschool (which include everyone except Sam and Emily) would go to school with us from tomorrow and on. Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie spent the entire spring break with us and have decided to either also spend the weekends here or have us come to them. And by us I mean Blake and I mostly.

Thirdly, spring break came to an end, so we have to get used to waking up early again from tomorrow and on. At leat the humans. Because the Cullens and Blake don't really need to sleep, which of course aggravates me to no end. Or maybe it's the hormones. Who knows? I can't wait to see the faces of all those petty sluts that have many times hit on Blake, when they find out that I'm pregnant with his child. That should be fun.

Lastly and most importantly, Blake made my 18th birthday heavenly. We had agreed to spent it casually with just a movie and some cuddling, but he really outdid himself. I still remember that amazing night two weeks ago.

* * *

**_flashback_**

_"Why did you have to blindfold me?" I asked him as __he was driving to wherever we were going._

_"Because I don't want you to realise what our destination is. Now relax and enjoy the ride." He ordered rubbing my thigh._

_Since I didn't have anything else to do, I just counted the seconds. That's how bored I was. Less than five minutes later and with an agonizingly slow pace, the car stopped and I heard Blake's door open. He came to my side and let me out, as I held on to him for balance. He turned me so I was facing him and removed the blindfold._

_"That is where we are spending the night." He said gesturing behind me. I turned around and saw the cutest house I had ever laid my eyes on._

_"What is this place?" I asked admiring both the house and the scenery around us._

_"That's my newest purchase." He answered wrapping his arms around my waist. "Shall we?"_

_I nodded and we went inside. Once there he led us to the living room, where some logs in the fireplace shone the little light that was in the room. There was a TV next to the firepace and also a futon across from the other two. To the table on the right side of it, there was a bowl with pop corn and a plate of cookies (my favourite at this point. Damn cravings)._

_"Thank you for being so thoughtful." I said hugging him._

_"From all my hard work, all you noticed was the cookies?" He asked chuckling._

_"Blame our baby about it." I said glaring at him and went to sit on the futon._

_"Why would I? For giving me the pleasure of satisfying your every need?" I looked at him confused. "Ali, the tv can't be considered a need. What your cravings are on the other hand......" He trailed off._

_"Sorry for snapping at you." I apologised looking down. He kneeled in front of me, grabbed my chin and lifted it so I could face him.  
_

_"No need to apologise." He said and kissed me. How could he be so understanding? "Because I know, baby."_

_"I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered between his kisses. He pulled back and stroked my cheek._

_"You know, I have been planning this night ever since I was told of your birthday..."  
_

_"And you have planned it perfectly." I cut him off._

_"Thank you, but let me finish. When you told me that you didn't want anything big, I was a little disappointed, but it's what my baby wanted so I had to adjust to the circumstances. I have meant it to be a little more romantic but like I said, you limited my options." He dropped my hands and reached for his pocket. "Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" He opened the little box and inside I saw the most perfect ring ever. It was simple, with just a middle-sized diamond on it (I'm saying middle-sized just because I know how he likes big stones. The presents he has given to his sisters and mother are the example of that). I froze. _

_I couldn't believe it. He asked me to marry him. I couldn't speak, move or do anything else. How do I find the words to tell him yes?_

_"I know it is a little early, I mean you are only 18, but Alice I know that I love you more than anything in this world. More than life itself. You are my reason for living, the air that I breathe, the person I want to wake up next to for the rest of my mere existence. I'm not asking you this because of the baby. Really. I have been planning this for a long time like I said. Please talk to me baby girl." That seemed to snap me out of it._

_"Of course I will marry you." I couldn't continue because he crashed his lips to mine._

_"You scared me for a moment baby girl." He said once he pulled back._

_"Didn't you see in my mind that I was screaming YES?" I asked stroking his cheek._

_"I wasn't reading your mind. I wanted to wait for your reaction like a normal person would." He said and placed the ring on my finger.  
_

_I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to me so he was now hovering over me. His kisses moved to my neck where he sucked on my skin for some time before moving further down to the valley of my breasts. This continued until we had made love two times and were finally snuggled together watching the Avatar. All that time I was playing with my engagement ring. Looking it closely, I saw that there were two letters inscribed in the diamond. **A&B**._

_"How did you manage to do that?" I asked pointing to the letters._

_"I just made a special order. I hope you like it." He said kissing my head._

_"Of course I do. It's perfect." I answered and turned my head so I could kiss him._

_"Just like my ring." He said and showed me his pinkie._

_"Does anybody know?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder._

_"About my proposal? Not really. I was really careful. So what do you think about my other present?" He asked._

_"What present?" I questioned confused._

_"The house?" He said but sounded more like a question._

_"You bought me a house?" I asked in disbelief._

_"No. I bought US a house. Just for you, the baby and myself." He clarified. "Now seriously what do you think?"_

_"I love it. I just didn't know it was ours." I confessed. "What about the pack and our families?"  
_

_"This house is in the center of the triangle consisted of my home, yours and the reservation. It's a ten minute drive from each. So no worries." He said and kissed me.__ From then on we enjoyed the movie and the arms or one another._

_

* * *

_

Like I said he really outdid himself. And now after remembering that wonderful night, I have to get up and face reality. Blake was still sleeping, so I sneaked out of his arms and went to get myself ready for school. I brushed my teeth and then headed to our closet, (yep, we were in our house) when I felt his arms wrap around me and rest on my stomach.

"What are you wearing today beautiful?" He asked kissing my temple.

"I don't know. What about you?" I asked back placing my hands on his and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, the guys have agreed to wear their Seattle Seahawks' jerseys, but only I have Hasselbeck's, so I was thinking of wearing that with some jeans."

"So blue huh? I guess I'll go with jeans too. Can I take your Seahawks' hoodie?" I asked passing him his selected clothes.

"Anything for you baby. We have to hurry a little, if we don't want to be late." He said and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later we were entering the parking lot, only to find half of it 'belonging' to our group. They had of course saved a spot for us in the middle of the big line. We got out and joined our family. Just like Blake had said all the guys had different jerseys of the Seattle Seahawks, while the girls, much like myself, had taken their hoodies.

"Look who decided to join us." Chris said mockingly.

"Shut up, Chris." I said playfully. "Rosalie, how come you are wearing a hoodie?" I asked her, because I had never seen her in that.

"I thought I would support our state's football team too." I nodded and turned to the others.

"How was your wake-up guys?"

"Pretty easy, lil sis." Emmett answered while the other groaned.

"You don't sleep." Collin said.

"That's why is was easy." Emmett said back and broke into laughs.

"Don't mind him. He hasn't hunted in a week." Rosalie, kind of, defended her husband.

"Who was the wake-up for the ones that DO need to sleep?" I asked again.

"Difficult as hell." Leah declared and some nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked the ones that didn't nod.

"We had late patrol, so we slept through yesterday evening." Embry said and I nodded in understanding. The parking lot slowly started to fill and all the students were looking at our group green in envy. The girls, because of our guys, and the boys because of us. Some of the boys even tried to hit on us, but when our guys growled at them it all ended quickly.

"Have I told you how much I hate this side of the humans?" Rosalie asked so only we could hear. "It really makes me rethink our oath."

"What oath?" Claire asked resting her head against Quil.

"The one of us never drinking from a human." Blake answered as Rosalie looked annoyed from everyone around us.

"Come one Rosey. It's not that bad." Bella said from Edward's embrace.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Think of Blake and Edward who have to also listen to their thoughts." Bella declared as Edward and Blake nodded furiously.

"Bells is right. You really don't want to know what goes through their heads." My baby said.

"Fine, I get it! Now let's go to class." She said and a moment later the bell rang. We all wrapped our arms around our significant other (except Chris) and headed to class. In mine and Blake's first class we didn't have anyone, so we sat in our usual seat in the back of the classroom. The teacher was running late, so I pushed myself sideways on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed one hand on my ass and the other on left thigh.

"Is he going to make it?" I whispered in Blake's ear referring to our teacher.

"They just called him and he is sick. Someone will be here shortly to tell us to go out." He whispered back and kissed the place right beneath my ear making me shiver. True to his word, a few minutes later, Ms Gilbert came in and told that we could get outside because our teacher was sick. We took out things and went out to the parking lot much like everybody else. Of course there were many stares from everyone around as we walked to his car, but we really didn't care. I pushed myself on the hood of the car as he put our bags in the cabin.

"Baby, when do we have to go for my second ultrasound?" I asked cause I didn't remember. He was standing at the edge of the car and pulled me to him.

"When you enter your 10th week baby. Which is in a few days time." He said and kissed my exposed stomach.

"Come here." I said and he granted me my wish. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled to his left side.

"Jessica wants to talk to you." He said after a while and I shot up to see Jessica motioning me to go to her.

"Be right back, honey." I said, kissed him and went to her. "Hey Jessica, what's up?" I asked politely.

"Hi Alice. Um we didn't see each other during spring break."

"I know. My mom came here so I had to spent it with my family." I answered smiling.

"Was Blake there as well?" She asked looking at him.

"I said I spent it with my family. Of course he was there." I answered and shot my baby a smle which he of course returned. I also waved at him with my left hand.

"Alice, what is that?" She asked pointing to my engagement ring. "Are you getting married?"

"Yes! Blake proposed on my 18th birthday." She just stood there with her mouth open.

"So the rumours are true?" She asked when she recovered from the shock.

"What rumours?" I asked curious.

"Of your pregnancy. Lauren's mother, who is a nurse at the hospital, said that she saw one of Dr Cullen's boys and the mayor's daughter requesting an ultrasound from his father." I was fuming now. How the hell dare they spread rumours about me? Not that they aren't true, but what the fuck?

"Well they are. I'm in my 9th week now." I said now trying to be polite. Blake must have noticed how pissed off I was, because I felt him sneak his arms around me and I immediately relaxed to his touch. He had also brought our school bags knowing the bell would go off any minute.

"Hello Jessica. What has made you so tense baby?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Remember the nurse at the front desk when we went for my first check up?" I asked melting in his arms.

"Of course I do. It was Lauren Mallory's mom if I remember correctly." He said.

"Well, she has told everyone." I said and got angry again.

"And why do we care?" He asked kissing my temple like this morning. Then the bell rang.

"We don't, but I really don't like when people do that. They could just ask us." I said and turned to Jessica again. "Jessica, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go to class."

"Okay, Alice. We should hang out sometime. Maybe have a double date or something." She said.

"We'll see." I said and dragged my fiance to our class. The rest of our classes until lunch went by smoothly. Jessica of course spread the news, so there were many stares, but other than that it was cool. We also had at least one couple during each lesson, which made it a little less dool. Lunch time came, so Chris, Seth, Audrey (his imprint), Quil, Claire, Blake and myself went to the cafeteria where the other were already waiting. As we approached the table, though, there was this really bulk guy (almost like Emmett) who muttered 'slut' under his breath when we passed by him. The ones with enhanced hearing turned their heads to him instantly and glared. Blake never stopped though. He led us to our table and I was about to make him sit with me in his lap, but he turned and walked to that guy.

"Excuse me fucker, but what is your name?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"Alex Moore." He answered proudly.

"Well Alex, did you call my fiance a slut?" Blake calmly asked.

"I might have." he answered and bumped fists with the guy next to him.

"And may I ask why?" He said as the guys in our group went to join Blake, but were held back by us.

"Who would get pregnant at 18? Only sluts." He stated laughing. Blake smiled mockingly and grabbed him by the neck. His smile turned into a death glare.

"If you really value your life, you will apologise to the lady right now." He threatened.

Instead of doing as he was told, Alex tried punching my baby. Three things happened at once. First, Blake easily dogded Alex's fist. Second, our guys got up to prevent Blake from killing him. And last, Blake punched Alex so hard that he was found two metres away from Blake. The guys thankfully grabbed him before he could do anything else and led him outside. I quickly ran after them, since I was the only one who could calm him now, but I didn't find him there.

"He couldn't take it and phased." Chris said ending my confusion.

"Go and make sure that he is alive." I said to the wolves who nodded and went inside along with Emmett. "Edward, when is he coming back?"

"He will be back by the end of this hour. He may have seemed calm, but Alice, his mind kept inventing ways to kill Alex without anybody finding out." Edward answered gazing at the woods.

"Will he put any of them in action?" I asked unsure. I had never seen Blake like that.

"Alice, if the reason for this outburst was any other, I would say no. But when it comes to you and the family, he can be very dangerous. So I can't know. But you are the only one that prevent this, so I suggest you start calming him when he gets back. Now let's go to our last class." He finished and led me to our next class.

Thankfully all Alex had was a stomach-ache. Seems like although Blake used an excessive amount of his strength, he also tried not to kill him, which is good. In Math, Leah next to me while Rosalie and Bella were behind us and all together were trying to calm me, because what Edward said before stressed me out a little bit. After the bell rang, I ran to the parking lot, flanked by the girls. And there he was. Standing with his back against the car waiting for us. Thank God he buys everything is pairs, so he always had another change in the trunk.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." I ordered when I was in his arms.

"Ali, relax. There is no need to stress yourself so much." He said kissing my forehead.

"There is no reason to stress? You were in the verge of killing someone. And according to Edward, your mind was making up ways to kill him without anyone knowing. How could I not be stressed?"

"Because all that were just in the heat of the moment. When they say that I have the best self-control, they have a reason for that."

"How can you call that self-control? You ran out and phased." I asked doubting him a little.

"Baby, ask each of them..." he said gesturing behind us to our family. "....... what they would do. I can tell you. They would kill him right on the spot. Sure I was plotting in my head, but that's where it stayed. IN... MY.... HEAD! I have promised, to more than myself, that I would never kill a human. I don't intend to break that promise now." He said and I felt bad for doubting him. "There is no need to. Everyone did." He said and hugged me tight. "So how is he? I was careful not to hurt him too much, but I used a little more strength than necessary."

"He is fine. Just a stomach-ache." Rosalie said scoffing.

"How is your temper, big brother?" Bella asked him.

"I'm fine Bells. Don't worry, I won't snap at anyone."

"Okay, can we please stop talking about this? We have agreed to spend the day together, right?" Leah asked and all the guys agreed.

"Come on. Let's go to our house." I suggested and everyone nodded. We got in our cars and drove back to mine and Blake's home. Now all that's left is for Blake and I to have a little conversation about today's incident.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: My Hero

**Chapter 21: My Hero  
**

**Blake's POV**

When that 'Alex' guy called Alice a slut, I really tried with everything that I am not to tear him apart right in front of everyone as an example to what happens when someone messes with my family. But of course seeing the worried faces of the humans in our table and most importantly, how much Alice didn't want to kill him (unlike the werewolves and the vampires) I managed to control myself and just punch him in the gut. Next time, if there is a next time, I don't know if all I cause is a stomachache.

After I punched him, the guys managed to get me outside, where I could finally release all my anger towards the fucker. I quickly phased and ran up the mountain where I brought down some trees relieving the tension. Once I was sure I was okay, I ran back and waited. After my talk with the family and the agreement to spend the day at mine and Alice's house, the 11 couples got in their cars while Chris got on his bike. The rest drove back to their homes to inform their families where they were going to be and leave their schools bags, while Alice and I didn't have any reason for that since the meeting was in our place. Ever since my proposal two weeks ago, we have have stayed in our home most of the time. Thank Jenny for persuading Richard and Andrea that there is no reason not to let us be together.

"You shoud call Sam and Emily to see if they will come too." Alice more like ordered me when we were close to our home.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked momentarily ignoring her order.

"What makes you think I'm mad?" She asked texting.

"Because from the moment I returned and on you have been a little distant. You haven't even tried to kiss me." I explained. She stopped texting and turned to look at me smiling.

"I just thought I would give you some space." She answered and brought her head closer to kiss me.

"I don't need space. You are the one I need." I said and kissed her.

"Now you got what you need, call Sam." She said and went back to texting.

"I will, but before I do, who are you texting?" I asked reaching in my pocket for my phone.

"Reggie and Scott." She answered.

"Are my grandsons trying to steal my girl?" I asked playfully.

"No one can succeed in that. They have decided to propose to Vanessa and Natalie, so they are asking for my advice on the matter." She answered smiling.

"So the boys are getting married huh?" I asked also smiling at the thought. Ashley would be really proud of them.

"If the girls say yes, they will."

"Come on Ali. You know they'll say yes." She just shook her head with that never-ending smile, while I dialed Sam's number. I waited for a couple of rings before he picked it up.

_"Hello?" _He answered panting.

"Hey man, it's Blake. Why are you breathing so heavily?" I asked.

"_Blake! You really don't wanna know what I was doing. I heard what happened man. How is your temper?_" He asked worried.

"It's fine, but let's forget about it. You know we had agreed to spend the day together right?" I asked him.

"_Yeah. I heard Colin and Brady discuss it. What about it?"_

"Well, I know that you want to spend as much time with your wife as possible, but Alice was thinking we should invite you anyway. So are you up for it?" I questioned.

_"Sure man. Where are we meeting up?" _

"Our place."

_"Cool. We'll meet you there in half an hour or so."_

"See you then. Bye." Right when I hung up, we pulled up in our driveway.

I carried our backpacks, while she continued with the texting. Once we were inside, I placed them on the counter and joined my beautiful fiance on the couch. She was still with her phone in her hands_, _so I attached my mouth to her neck trying to distract her and make her put that annoying cell away. In the beginning it didn't seem to affect her that much, she just enjoyed my touch. But after a few minutes of my ministrations, she put it away and lowered herself on the couch pulling me and my mouth with her. I smiled against her skin and detached my mouth from her neck, only to kiss her deeply_. _Suddenly she pushed me back, but I was still hovering over her.

"We should stop." She stated.

"Why? What happened?" I asked a little hurt.

"Because the others will be here in a few and we need to talk." She said and I tensed. Was she afraid of me for what went through my mind when that fucker called her 'slut'?

"About what?" I asked. My worry was evident in the tone of my voice.

"About what happened today. And before you start worrying, you could never make me be afraid of you or hate you. Even if you did kill him." I must have heard wrong.

"Did you just say that you wouldn't hate me if I killed him?" I asked in disbelief.

I'd be very disappointed yes. I would probably not talk to you for some time yes. But I could never hate you. Maybe it's because of the imprint or the fact that I love you with every fiber of my being, but I can't possibly hate you." She said smiling. "Now, why did you think of all those things?"

"I don't know. When I hear him call you that, I kind of snapped. After I lost my parents I have never been very good in handling others insult my family." I answered honestly.

"What about when you were alone?" She questioned.

"When I was alone, the only way to infuriate me like that was somehow stain my parents' memory. After that it was Carlisle and the others followed. But even then I wouldn't react the way I did today. I would of course beat the one who did, but I would kill that person. But when it comes to you.........? That's a whole different story." I answered.

"Why me?" She foolishly asked.

"Because you are my world Ali. My every decision revolves around you."

"Have I told you that I love you?" She asked and pulled my head down to kiss me.

"Only a million times." I answered smiling.

"Do you promise to never again fight with a human over me?" Her question took me by surprise.

"No, I don't. If somebody hurts you, I will hurt him or her. The greater the damage he or she causes, the worst it will be for him or her." I said in determination.

"Okay, caveman. Let me rephrase. Can you promise that you will never again fight a human over what he or she says?"

"That I can promise." I said smiling. She then rubbed her stomach and I scrunched my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked never stopping the rubbing movements.

"Do you know how frustrating the fact that I can't hear our baby's heartbeat is?" I said and my hand joined hers. She broke into hysterics.

"I really do." She answered still laughing. "So what, baby? We are just like any other couple expecting their baby."

"We could never be like any other couple, Alice. Besides, not even the ultrasound reveals it. The only way to make sure you two are fine is by the movements." I said pouting.

"At least we can know something. Relax honey. Your babies are just fine." She reassured me caressing my cheek. We then got up because we heard the cars of our guests arrive in our driveway.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The murder of your parents could very well cause certain insecurities to appear in your phycological state, but I never expected a vampire-werewolf hybrid to react like that. Although Blake didn't actually say it, I knew. Now to prevent him from having any other such outbursts we had to avoid all the assholes in the world, which of course is extremely difficult. But we'll try. All in our family will.

When we heard the cars of our family pull in, we both got up and went to open the door. One by one the guys followed Blake inside to watch all the winning games of the Hawks for this season, while I took the girls up to mine and Blake's room. We all sat around on the floor and the questions began.

"Did you talk to him?" Bella and Rosalie asked worried for their brother.

"He seems fine now." Rachel pointed out before I could answer.

"Yeah, but what cause all this?" Emily asked.

"He was better by the time he came back and I did talk to him. The scene today was a result of his parent's death and an example of how much it affected him." I finally answered.

"Ohhh..." They all trailed off.

"We should have realised how hurt he is. We are his sisters for fuck's sake." Rosalie exclaimed frustrated.

"Rose, not even I, who know him better than anyone, couldn't. After all these years he has mastered hiding that part of himself." I comforted her. Suddenly Rosalie, Bella and Leah stood up terrified.

"What happened?" The rest of us asked. Our worry levels started to increase rapidly.

"We have to go." They simply answered and dragged us downstairs where all the guys except Blake were.

"Where is Blake?" I asked being on the verge of losing my mind.

"He is now running to the hospital and that's where we are going. Alice come with me and Bella." Edward practically ordered me. I nodded and we ran to the cars.

"What happened Edward? Why is he running to the hospital?" I asked as he drove as fast as he could.

"Jenny. She went into labor." He said and my eyes went wide.

"WHAT? She is only at 7 months." I yelled.

"We know Ali. That's why Carlisle asked for Blake's assistance in this. He can't trust the other doctors for help, because they are really inexperienced in this field. Blake on the other hand is not." Bella said.

"Alice you have to calm down. Stress is really not good for you or the baby. If something happened to you two, there is a great chance Blake snaps again, so try to calm down a little." Edward cautioned me. Bella managed to sit in the backseat with me and wrapped her arms around me to soothe me in vain.

"How can I calm down, Edward? My mother went in labor prematurely, which means that my brother might not make it. So how the hell do you expect me to be calm?" I yelled again and felt some pain in the pit of my stomach. Thankfully it wasn't anything mayor, but Edward of course saw my discomfort.

"See? That's why you have to. Just try to think of Blake and how your lives will be when your baby is born." He advised. Being afraid of hurting our child, I followed his advice and it worked.

"That's it, Ali. Just a few more minutes and we'll be at the hospital." Bella comforted me. I nodded and kept counting the seconds till we got there. When I reached two minutes Edward announced that we were there. That moment the hospital's parking filled with the twelve vehicles of our group. We rushed in, asked where to go and ran at the pointed direction. Outside the OR we found my parents, Brian, Esme and my little sisters waiting. My father had his face hidden in his hands. A sign which meant he was hopeless.

"How are they doing?" Edward asked.

"Blake went in there just a few minutes ago. It doesn't look good." Brian answered.

"What do you mean?" We all asked.

"The baby is coming upside down. That means that there are many risks both for the baby and Jenny." Esme answered this time.

"Do you think they can fix everything and get my brother out safely?" I asked sitting down.

"Honey, if there is anyone that can, that is Carlisle and Blake. Now everyone follow Alice's example and sit down. All we can now do is wait." Esme wisely advised the rest.

And that's what we did for the next few hours. Wait. Tick tock, tick tock. That's all we heard during that time. At some point the vampires went to bring the rest something to eat, but other than that we didn't move. Blake had also shielded the minds of the doctors in the OR, so Edward couldn't tell us how it was going. Near the end of the seventh hour, which was around eleven, the door to the operating rooms opened and when Blake came into view everyone shot up from their seats.

"How are they?" My father asked with tears of desperation in his eyes. There were many questions shot at once so Blake raised his hands to stop the stream of them.

"Stop asking questions and let me speak." He waited for everyone to shut up and then continued. "As you already know the baby was coming upside down. That and the fact she was moved in a hurry probably made everything worse for us. She was furiously bleeding when I came here, but Carlisle and I managed to stop the hemorrhage." My mom caught him off then.

"Can you get to the point?"

"She will be fine in a few days time. All she needs is some rest." He answered.

"And the baby?" My dad asked seeming relieved.

"He is now being transferred to the hospital's Special Care Baby Unit, where he will cared for and placed in an incubator for the next couple of weeks. Provided there are no further complications he will be fine in a few weeks." With the end of his speech we all sighed in relief.

"When can I see her Blake?" My father asked as I wrapped my arms around my hero.

"You could go right now, but Richard, it's best to give her some time to rest. Perhaps tomorrow is the best time for visits." My baby said. "Oh and even though he is really tiny, your son looks like you." He added making my father smile. I yawned then and of course Blake noticed. "Baby, wanna go home?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Dad, why don't you go home too? Get some sleep and come back tomorrow. We will too." I suggested.

"What about school?" He asked.

"You honestly think that anyone here cares about school now?" My mom stepped in.

"I guess not." He said.

The next hour was spent trying to get my father to go home and we were successful only when Blake threatened to carry him back. When that was finally done, Edward and Bella drove us back to our house since Blake was in no mood to phase. Soon I snuggled to my love's side ready to fall asleep when Blake spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worried.

"Now I'm really good. And sleepy." I answered with my eyes closed.

"Are you sure? Edward told me of what happened in the car." He said and I knew what he was talking about.

"It was nothing, baby. Just a discomfort. No worries."

"If something was wrong you would tell me, right?"

"Of course I would. I would never endanger our baby's life." I exclaimed sitting up.

"Well, you kind of did. All the stress wasn't helpful. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming you for worrying. It was natural. All I'm saying is try to lessen the stress a little. Now come back here." He said pulling me against him.

"I couldn't help it today. First, you ran off and then Jenny goes into premature labor. It was too much to take." I said having my head in the crook of his neck.

"I know baby. I'm sorry." He said rubbing my back.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You saved Jenny and my brother. You are a hero. MY HERO!" I said and kissed him. After that I snuggled even closer to him and slept in the arms of my hero.


	22. Chapter 22: Alice's Brother

**Will saying "I'm sorry for not updating in so long" make you feel any better for the wait? I don't think so, but I'll say it anyway**. **I'm sorry for not updating in so long!!!! :P Just with homework, holiday and stuff I didn't get the chance to sit at my computer and write anything. I returned yesterday and got right on the this chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 22: Alice's Brother  
**

**Blake's POV**

Yesterday was quite a day. First, I am on the verge of killing some random douche-bag and then when everything returns to normal, Jenny goes into premature labor. WAY premature labor. As I expected when dad asked for me, the baby was coming upside down, something that put both Jenny and her son at danger. To make things worse, when Richard and Brian carried her hurriedly in they made her bleed and if it wasn't for Carlisle Jenny wouldn't have made it.

When I entered the OR, the nurses and the inters present tried to throw me out, but Carlisle ordered them to leave me alone. I scrubbed as quickly as I could and soon found myself helping my father save my fiance's stepmother. The people present were amazed by my skill and effieciency, something I will probably have to explain unless dad saves me from the questions. Since I knew that Edward would try to peer into the minds of the foolish people in the room, I shielded all our minds so there were no distractions from the outside. It took us (Carlisle and I) a good four hours to get the baby out safely and another three hours to stop the bleeding and fix everything.

When we closed her up, we received the many congratulations from the doctors around us. They were congratulating me for my skills and my dad for having such a bright young doctor for a son. If they only knew.... I asked if I could go inform the others of our success and relieve their worry something my dad easily agreed to, saying that he would come in a few too. Pushing the doors to the waiting room I saw the heads of all the members in my family snap up to look directly at me and they shot up from their seats to bombard me with questions.

I expained the situation to them making them sigh in relief and then the humans and werewolves all yawned. I knew that the others would go home and come back tomorrow so I didn't even suggest they do, but with Alice I wasn't that sure. Thankfully, yesterday's events took the best of her so she was exhausted. Before we left though, we spent an hour trying to convince Richard to go get some sleep as well. He wouldn't have any of that until I threatened to carry him back myself.

So after such an eventful day, Alice snuggled to my side and fell asleep while I couldn't do so myself, because I was extremely worried about her brother. While what I said to the family was true, the fact that he was going to be fine in a few weeks provided there are no complications, one can never be sure that there will be none with such a premature baby. Of course there have been cases when the baby was born at 6 moths of carriage and have survived, but those are just the exceptions to the rule. I spent all night thinking of all the worst scenarios and didn't realise how quickly time went by until I felt Alice steer in my arms.

"Good morning beautiful." I said kissing her head as she streched.

"Good morning baby." She said back and kissed me.

"Are you ready to go meet your brother?" I asked.

"What? I can see him?" She asked surprised.

"Of course you can. He is your brother." I stated confused.

"I know he is, but I thought that we wouldn't be able to see him for a few weeks." She said shyly.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked smiling.

"Well, he is in a incubator for one. Two he is really premature which leads us to number one." She said getting up and heading to the closet.

"You won't be able to have him in your arms yes, but everyone can see and touch him." I stated.

"But he is probably so tiny and breakable." She said picking her head out of the closet doors.

"Ali, if vampires can touch him without breaking him, why can't you?" I asked amuzed by her silliness. "Get ready so we can leave." I said smiling and joined her in the closet.

We made out a little before finally choosing our outfit and dressing. After that was done, she wanted us to rush to the hospital so she could see both Jenny and her brother, but I told her that she wasn't going anywhere until she ate something. After all, she hadn't eaten since yesterday evening with all the worrying and stress she was under. I'll have to thank the vampires in the family for getting the others to eat. Anyway, when she complied with my request I granted her hers and we drove to the hospital as quick as the car would let us. So here we were passing through the front doors of the Fork's Community Hospital. When some of the doctors saw me, they immediately rushed to us.

"Congratulations Dr Carter. We didn't know that you were such a good surgeon." One of the doctor said.

"That's right. How come you are so effective at such a young age?" Another asked.

"With lots of training my friends. Ever since he was little, Blake always played with my stuff so I chose to show him how to operate. Not on a person of course. Over the years he has become one of the best surgeons I have ever encountered." My dad said saving me the trouble of making up an explanation.

"Wow!" They exclaimed in amazement.

"Are you going to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"I'll probably engage myself in business administration." I answered sincerely.

"Why though? You are already on a good track with being a surgeon so why?"

"Because I like having as much time for my family as possible. Although being a doctor has its perks, it also has many disadvantages." They nodded in understanding.

"I don't like to be rude, but could you excuse us? We have to go see Jenny." Alice cut in.

"Right. Follow me kids." My dad said before the others could interogate me further.

"Thanks for saving me dad." I told him once we were out of their earshot.

"My pleasure son." He said smiling.

"How is she Carlisle?" Alice asked concerned.

"Jenny is fine Alice. No need to worry yourself. All she ever needed was a little rest. You can see for yourself." He answered as we reached Jenny's room. Everyone was outside waiting, except Richard and Olivia who were probably inside.

"Can we go in?" Alice asked once we exchanged our "good mornings" with everyone.

"Sure. I suppose it won't hurt." Alice didn't need anything else. She smiled and dragged me inside. There we found Jenny scouted over so Olivia was sleeping in her arms while Richard was sitting in the armchair next to the bed. When we walked in Jenny motioned for Richard to take Olivia and Alice immediately threw hersef in Jenny's arms.

"Wow, honey. I didn't go anywhere Ali." Jenny said stroking Alice's back.

"Mom, I was so worried. I didn't know if you would make it or my brother....." before she could continue Jenny put a finger on her lips.

"You shouldn't worry. Especially in your condition. Both your brother and I were in the safe hands of Carlisle and Blake." She said smiling at her.

"I know but your delivery was way to premature." Alice said.

"Ali, stop stressing yourself. I am fine now and so is your brother thanks to this young man. Come here Blake." She told me and I did as I was told.

"I'm anything but young Jen." I said as she hugged me and she laughed.

"Thank you Blake. For everything."

"I was just keeping my family safe. No biggie." I said smiling.

"Don't be so modest. Richard could you tell everyone to come in?" She asked Richard while she had both Alice and me in her arms.

"Sure honey." He said and did as he was asked and the room was now filled with everyone. The ones, who hadn't already talked to Jenny, did now.

"I wanted you all to be here so we could tell you what the name of our son will be, so you all know how to call him when he gets out of that incubator." Jenny said still holding onto us.

"We had already decided what his second name would be and after last night we also concluded on his first." Richard said and left the rest up to his wife.

"Well without further ado, his name will be Matthew Blake Brandon after the two people who saved him." Jenny said. Carlisle and I looked at each other and smiled.

"How did you know my second name?" Carlisle asked confused.

"When Blake and Alice first stared dating, I....... kind of...... checked on your family." Richard said embarrassed. Most laughed at that comment, including me, but two people were livid: Andrea and Alice.

"You CHECKED on your daughter's boyfriend AND HIS FAMILY?" Andrea demanded as Alice stood up from Jenny's bed.

"I'm sorry?" Richard said but sounded more like a question, as he cowered back. I also stood up and joined the others.

"Andrea, Alice I too had the same reaction a few hours when he told me but please can we not do this here?" Jenny requested glaring at Richard. I so don't want to be in his shoes right now.

"Don't think this is over!" Andrea said when she saw Richard sigh in relief.

"Dad you are in for some serious yelling when Jenny and Matt get discharged." Alice declared before coming to me.

"Ali, he knows. Now why don't you and Blake go see your little brother?" Jenny suggested smiling and Alice turned to my father.

"Can we Carlisle?"

"That's what you came here for, isn't it? Son you know the way. I am afraid I have to leave you now, because of the amount of work I have." My dad said and left.

"So, where to wolf boy?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. Ask Blake." Chris answered with Casey on his shoulders.

"I was asking MY wolf boy, Chris."

"Oh sorry...." He said and we laughed.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Since she didn't know the way to where her brother was, she let me lead, something that otherwise wouldn't have happened of course. On our way to the Special Care Baby Unit, we passed many of the doctors that had seen me operate on Jenny which of course led to many congratulations on their part. News travelled fast in such a small town and hospital, so everyone now looked up to me with respect, not just for being Dr Cullen's son, but also a doctor myself. The interns' minds were filled with thought of pure envy, but not in a bad way. They just wanted to be like me, not step on anyone's body to achieve that. Finally we reached the door to the appointed room where little Matt was being held and also found nurse Mallory there, Lauren's mom.

"Dr Carter, Miss Brandon, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We would like to see my brother. Matthew Blake Brandon?" Alice answered excitedly.

"Of course. Follow me." She said and turned around to go in the room. We passed a few incubator before finally finding the one wth Matt in it. "Here he is. He is going to be fine in a few weeks thank to Dr Carter and Dr Cullen. Is there anything else you want?" A nurse helped Alice touch Matt at that point, so I turned my attention to the woman that spread the rumours of Alice's pregnancy. Although they are not just rumours, it still upset my fiance, so I would deal with Mrs Mallory now.

"Two things Mrs Mallory. First never again spread rumours about me and my family, or you will have to deal with me and I assure you don't want that. And second could you please tell my father that I want him to check on Alice and our baby?" I requested politely, when all I wanted to do was slap her.

"As you wish, Dr Carter. He will be waiting for you in examine room 4 like the last time. I suppose you know your way around?" When I nodded she left. I turned around only to find Alice plastered again the incubator looking at her brother and I went to wrap my arms around her.

"He is so tiny..." She trailed off. _"Is he really going to be okay?"_ She was asking mostly herself rather than me.

"He may be way too premature, but he will be fine, Ali. Trust me." I said and kissed her temple. She started rubbing her belly.

"I do. Blake?" She seemed a little too distressed. Her brothers state would make her feel so blue. There is more to it.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked as my hand joined hers.

"What if I go into premature labour as well? Would our baby survive?" That's what worried her.

"I would make sure both of you did. Stop worrying so much. Now let's go see Carlisle for an ulrtasound." I suggested pulling her away from the room.

"But my next ultrasoung is in a few days time like you said yesterday."

"Yeah, but with eveyrhing that has happened I want to make sure my babies are okay. Is that so bad?" I asked pouting.

"No, it's not. But stop with the pouting. You are too cute for your own good." She said and kissed me. "Can I hop on your back?" She asked me later.

Instead of answering I lowered myself so she could climb on my back. She did wrapping her arms around my neck and I walked to the examine room where my father was waiting. Along the way, the peope that saw us had different reactions. The elderly had a genuine smile on their faces while the younger envied us. But all that was expected. I finally entered the examine room only to find my parents talking.

"Hey mom, dad." I said interrupting their talk.

"Hi!" An over-excited Alice greeted.

"I'll leave you do your business." My mom said kissing both mine and Alice's cheek.

"You can stay Esme. It's not like you will not hear everything later." Alice suggested. My mom looked at me hesitant and I nodded. She smiled and went to sit on the other side of Alice.

"Alright then. Let's check on you two." Carlisle said and turned the screen on. There I could see our little baby, which was not just a little dot anymore, moving around.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!"

"We know mom." Alice and I said at the same time while looking at each other.

"Well, everything seems to be okay. Don't you agree Blake?" Carlisle asked me.

"I do dad." I answered never averting my eyes from my girl. She did though and turned to Carlisle.

"So, the discomfort I felt yesterday wasn't anything mayor, right?"

"No Alice. Even for a normal pregnancy stress is really dangerous for the baby. In your case it's even more, so try not to stress so much. For yours and the baby's sake, as well as the rest of us. I don't think anyone in the family could take any more drama these days." He said puting away the machine.

"I told her yesterday dad. But we can't blame her for worrying with all that has happened." I said and kissed her head.

"I'll try. I don't want anything to happen to our baby. Now how about we go to feed the said baby?" At that moment her stomach growled and we laughed.

"Anything for my fiance." I said and helped her up.

"See you guys later?" Alice asked my parents and they nodded. "Come on wolfy. Your son needs to feed."

"You mean my daughter." I challenged.

"No, I mean your son. I always get what I want remember?"

"I know. I'm the living proof of that." She just giggled and kissed me.


	23. Chapter 23: Graduation

**Chapter 23: Graduation  
**

_**1,5 month later**_

**Alice's POV**

Over a month has passed since my baby brother took in his first breath. Like Carlisle and Blake had predicted three weeks after his birth, Matt was able to safely get discharged. My dad and Jenny took him home and of course the whole family was there. Even Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie came to the little party-gathering we (everyone except dad and Jenny) threw to my brother's honor. My sisters wouldn't leave his side when they were awake, which meant Chris didn't either since Casey wouldn't let him leave and he of course couldn't NOT do anything she wants.

Furthermore, Emily just entered her sixth month of carriage and because of Jenny's case, everyone is really wary of her. There is not a single moment of the day she is out of sight. She has probably grown tired of the constant "baby-sitting", but who can blame us for being careful? I'm sure than in two months I'll be in the same exact position, but truthfully I'm glad because keeping my baby boy safe is my top priority now.

Oh right! Yesterday, it was proved that I always get what I want since Blake and I found out that I'm expecting a boy, for whom I have the best name picked out. Only Carlisle knows since we haven't told anyone and asked him to keep his mouth shut. We will probably tell them tonight at the restaurant. Like Blake had said, we did bet on the baby's gender and the winner's prize would be to choose the name. And that happens to be me, so I have already decided. Of course I will have to further discuss it with Blake but there is absolutely nothing wrong about the name I chose. I had decided my son's first name before he was even conceived. In fact, way before I even met Blake. I just love this name.

Now back to reality. Today, we graduate high-school!!! Of course for the vampires and Blake it's not the first time, nor is it the last time, but for me and the others it so we couldn't be any more ecstatic about it. The principal will award us our diplomas at the high school gym at 6 pm and after that we will all go to Port Angeles where we have reserved one fourth of the largest restaurants around here. Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie will also be here for the ceremony and will probably spend the night at our place.

The scent of pancakes with chocolate syrup and fresh orange juice along with a tender kiss woke me up. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Blake looking at me with love in his eyes and holding a trail of breakfast for me. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Breakfast in bed? How much more romantic can you get Mr Carter?"" I asked sitting up.

"I don't really have a limit. Especially when it comes to you, Ms Brandon." He said and fed me a bite.

"And soon to be Mrs Carter." I stated smiling and took the trail of food from him as he came to sit next to me.

"True, but we have to wait for our boy to pop out first."

"About that, do you want to know what my name choice for our son is?" I asked getting already getting excited.

"Of course I want to know. Tell me." He said and he also seemed to be in the same mood as me.

"Well, the first name was a standard. When I was little I always said that would be my son's name. Also, originally I wanted to use one of your names as a second name, but we already have people bearing your names so I used something else." I said proudly.

"You still haven't told me though." He said pouting.

"Well, how about Leonardo Ricky Lewis Carter? And we could call him Leo." I looked at him expectantly. He seemed to think about it for a second before smiling at me.

"I loved the first name. And I understand why you also do. Now I suppose you want to call him 'Ricky' after your father, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, originally I wanted to name him Leonardo Blake Carter, but my parents already gave Matt that so I had to change it." I said and took another bite.

"I get all that, but where did 'Lewis' come from?" He questioned raising his eye-brow.

"I don't know. While I was playing with second names I came up with both but didn't know which to choose." I answered shrugging.

"Leo Carter, huh? It definitely sounds nice. Great pick baby." He kissed me and went to the closet.

"Why are you changing?" I asked confused.

"Because our sisters just arrived." He said and came out with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in hand, when the door burst open and Leah came in first.

"Leah! Don't you know how to knock? We could be naked in here." I exclaimed.

"So? I wouldn't see something I haven't already." She said as Bella and Rosalie came in as well followed by the rest of the girls, including Emily, Vanessa and Natalie.

"Good morning, uncle." Rachel said and hugged Blake. There were many other 'good mornings' exchanged before Bella turned to her brother.

"Big brother get your cute little butt out of this house, before we throw you out. Edward has your tux, now out!" Bella yelled at my baby causing me to giggle. He ignored her and came to me.

"See you later beautiful." He kissed me and Rosalie grabbed his ear. "Ouch!"

"I think we told you to get out!" she said and they were both out of the room in an instant.

"Where did they go?" I asked looking at Bella.

"She just threw him out like I said we would." She said giggling. "Now eat the rest of your food missy, so we can get started."

* * *

**Blake's POV**

I hate it when Rosalie drags me by the ear like that. I may be a hybrid but it still hurts like hell. I gathered my cell phone, wallet, keys and t-shirt from the ground where Rose threw my stuff and got into my car to drive to the Brandons. So ten minutes later, I was pulling up in the mayor's driveway and I could hear Olivia, Casey and Chris playing out back. I turned off the car and went to join them. But before that I went in to check on Jenny and Matt.

"Good morning Blake. Why are you here so early?" Jenny asked when she saw me.

"Well the girls threw me out of my own house and I wanted to check on you and Matt." I said kissing her cheek. I then proceeded to take Matt out of his crib. "Hey big guy."

"We are both fine. No need to trouble yourself." She said and smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I already did. Where is Andrea?" I asked sitting with Matt in my lap.

"Here I am!" Andrea exclaimed entering the house with four bags in her hands. "Good morning Blake."

"Good morning to you too. What are you carrying?" I asked confused.

"Your graduation presents. It may not be your first time, but it is for the others. I was in charge of the presents." I just rolled my eyes. "So why did you ask where I am?" She asked setting the bags down.

"No particular reason. I was just surprised you weren't either here with Jenny or outside with Chris and the girls." I said quickly checking on Matt.

"Why are you checking little Matt? Is there anything wrong?" Andrea asked fearfully.

"No Andrea, relax. Blake is just being his usual concerned self. Blake, you know that he is no longer in danger so please try to stop making everyone uneasy." Jenny pleaded.

"Sorry. I will sure try, but an old habit die hard." I said chuckling.

"Why don't you now go down to La Push and we'll meet you at the school? Edward and Emmett have already gone." Jenny suggested and I nodded.

"Do you want me to take Chris with me?"

"Yeah, cause I don't know how we will make him come later." Andrea said giggling.

"Okay, then. We'll go now."

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

AfterI went with Chris down at La Push, we spent the time with the rest of the pack, Edward and Emmett. We went on a quick patrol and then went on to have some fighting sessions. We were fighting for over four hours and would continue if Emily didn't call us to eat something. Then we spent the few hours that were left watching TV and playing video games like any other group of guys. When the time for us to get ready came, Emily shooed all the guys away so Emmett, Edward and I went back to the Cullen residence to have a shower and wear our tuxedos. Since we were later going to Port Angeles to celebrate and the mayor of Forks would be with us, we all had to be well dressed. While that wasn't so unsettling, it meant that all the girls would be wearing absolutely stunning dresses. And how would we be able to keep our hands to ourselves if they are breathtaking?

"I really don't know myself, Blake. When you find the answer to that tell me too." Edward said bringing me back to reality.

We were now at the school's parking lot waiting for our girls and parents to arrive. The girls wouldn't let us see them before the ceremony, because of some stupid belief I have no idea about. But if they don't let us see them before just a graduation then what will happen at mine and Alice's wedding?

"They will probably not let you see her until she comes down the isle."

"Edward, could you please stop interrupting my thoughts?" We were about to argue further when Collin yelled.

"They are here."

And they were. A parade of cars belonging to our family marched in front of us. All of us 12 guys tried to figure out which ride carried our soul mates and went to them. Bella, Rosalie, Leah and Alice were riding in Rosalie's BMW, so Edward, Emmett, Tony and I went that way. I opened the door to my beautiful fiance and my breath was immediately caught up.

"You are more breathtaking than I imagined." I said and kissed her cheek making her smile. She was wearing a black back-less dress that hugged her each and every curve perfectly and neither showing or hiding her little bump. All in all, it was perfect.

"Thank you baby. You are very handsome yourself." She complimented and wrapped her arms around me like I did with her.

"How about we go inside?" Edward suggested and we nodded. Each couple started for the gym with Alice and myself leading and our parents following their "kids". When we entered the gym, all heads snapped in our direction and the envy in their eyes was obvious. We went to stand in the corner of the room waiting for the principal to announce that it was time he awarded us our diplomas, which in turn meant than our years of torture were coming to a short end. At least until we restarted highschool. When that moment came, Ms Gilbert put us in an alphabetical order and the principal took the stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we all gathered here this lovely evening to celebrate the graduation of our kids. So I will now start with awarding each and every of our beloved students their high school diplomas. First is Quil Ateara." The whole familly started cheering as Quil got up and went to take his diploma.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Andrea and Jenny got up and started clapping as hard as they could as Alice went on stage. She was blushing furiously. I also started wolf whistling, so the rest of the guys and Leah joined in our privater joke. A few kids and diplomas later another one of my brothers' turn came.

"Embry Call." Again everyone cheered. And then my turn came.

"Blake Reginald Scott Carter." This time the cheering multiplied. It wasn't just the family that cheered but everyone in the room. Now it was Alice who started whistling and I couldn't help but laugh. I shook the Principal's hand and took my diploma. Since I was also the valedictorian I didn't step down but rather moved to the side. The principal gave away the last of the diplomas and then it was time for my speech. I went to the stand and brought the mic closer before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, teachers and fellow graduates, I was asked to present you with an insightful speech, talk to you about our future etc. Typical stuff. But if you expect something like that you should have picked someone else. Someone with more wisdom and experience than I have. We can never know what lies ahead of us, so we have to live every moment to the fullest and cherish each memory like the most precious piece of art.

That said, I'd like to thank everyone in our school's staff, teachers and otherwise, for helping us pass through the last years of school. I know we have been a pain in the ass for some of you..." I said and everyone chuckled. ".... but I assure you we won't be anymore. Next, our families for supporting us all the way. They stood by us in the good, in the bad and whenever we may possibly have needed them. But most important of all, I want to thank Mary Alice Brandon for making me want to be a better man and for making me LIVE, not just exist." I said looking lovingly at my fiance.

"We are now heading off to another adventure: college. We may never see each other again or maybe we will cross paths again in the future, but only time will tell. Let's just enjoy our summer and leave the rest for September. Now it's the time of our lives and we must live and appreciate it, because these moments won't come back. All that matters is our well-being, which includes both physical and mental health. To achieve mental health, all we have to do is be happy and cherish our lives. My speech may be short but to the point, so don't complain principal Cole.

Congratulations Class of 2010!!!!!" I finished throwing my hat in the air. The rest soon followed and I finally made my way to my family.

"Great speech sweetie." Alice complimented when she was in my arms and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, man. It was the first time what you said really meant something to you." Emmett butted in but he was absolutely right. In my previous valedictorian speeches I just said what the world wanted me to say. This time that didn't happen.

"Thank you guys." I simply said. Then Reggie and Scott with their girlfriends came to us.

"Well your grandfather's graduation is something not many people have the pleasure of attending. Congratulations!" Reggie said and hugged both Alice and I, followed by the girls and lastly Scott.

"I don't believe I'm going to say this, but our uncle seems to be very active these days." Scott pointed and Alice put her hands on her stomach.

"You have no idea." She said and we all laughed.

"Guys, we should get going. We have reservations, remember?" Esme said.

"We know mom." Everyone and I mean everyone, human, vampire, werewolf, young or old said in perfect synchronization. Just like that, we all went to our cars and our parade marched forward to Port Angeles. Alice and I were seated in my Audi and I was rubbing her thigh soothingly.

"Did you see their faces when I got on stage?" She suddenly asked me.

"Not really. You see I was distracted by my personal godess." I answered smiling. "Why, baby?"

"Because it was....... um.... I don't know, it was just weird. Like I was a slut or something." She said and I brought the car to a halt. Our family behind us also stopped. I got out and told them that we will meet them there, before I got back inside. The ones that heard what Alice said understood and made everyone else follow them.

"I have told you so many times, especially after the incident with Alex Moore: you are NOT a slut. Just because you got pregnant at such a young age doesn't necessarily mean that you are a slut. Jessica Stanley is the perfect example of how sluts are. She has slept with the entire school, even with some of the teachers. So please don't think of yourself like that. You should look at yourself through my eyes and not the world's." I said stroking her cheek gently.

"But you are biased. You think I am a saint."

"I may be biased, but you ARE a saint. If you don't believe me, ask the family. The only reason those girls, were looking at you that way, because only girls did that, is due to the fact that they are jealous of what you have. A fiance that is crazy about you and would do anything for you. What do they have? Boyfriends like Mike Newton? Who would sleep with everything that has two legs? The envy and hate in their eyes was there even when our sisters were on that stage. It wasn't meant just for you."

"But you said that you didn't notice anyone else."

"No, I didn't see them directly when you were on stage, but I saw it right now through your mind and I can tell you that they had the same faces when our sisters received their diplomas. Are you okay now baby girl?" I asked once I finished.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks to you." She said and kissed me passionately. "I love you." She whispered against my lips before pulling apart and resting her forehead against mine.

"And I'm crazy about you. Now, I think we should get going. Our family is expecting us." I said and stole one more kiss before we both sat back and I started driving. The rest of the 20 minute drive we joked around and exchanged views on how our graduation was, with her thinking it was the best graduation ever because she had both me and the entire family there and me agreeing with her statement. So 20 minutes later we had our car parked in Joy's Wine Bistro parking lot, one of the best restaurants in the city of Port Angeles and almost half of it reserved by our family. I got out out and went to the other side to open Alice's door for her like she now always lets me do and she wrapped her arms around me again. Walking towards the restaurant's entrance, we saw Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and their parents going inside as well. We walked in first and headed to where the host was standing with them behind us.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" He politely asked me.

"Yes, we do. I think it was you who I spoke to a few weeks ago, Mr Allen." I said formally.

"Under what name sir?"

"Carter." I stated. He didn't even have to look in his book to know where our "table" was.

"Oh yes, Dr Carter. Your family has already arrived. Follow me please." I nodded and we followed him. He lead us upstairs where the entire floor was occupied by us. "Enjoy your evening Dr Carter." Everyone was sitting along with their blood-families so we went to sit next to the Brandons-Cornwells-Cullens-Williams-Blacks, where they had left two seats open for us. The moment we sat our butts down Andrea turned to Alice and hugged her tight.

"You are nowhere near a slut, Ali. You are much more mature and smart than all of those girls combined......" She would continue, had Alice not cut her off.

"Don't worry, mom. Blake made sure to convince me of that. Now let's have some fun." She said and let her head fall back against my shoulder. A waiter came sometime later, took our orders (everyone's except the vampires) and then Olivia came to me and climbed on my lap.

"Blake, will you take Casey and me swimming tomorrow?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'd be glad...." she squealed. ".... if your mothers let you." Her face fell when I finished.

"Let whom do what?" Jenny asked with Matt in her lap.

"Let him take them swimming." Alice answered.

"Oli, don't you think Blake would want to spend his day with Alice?" Jenny asked her daughter.

"Nobody said she couldn't come." Casey butted in making everyone laugh.

"Come on, Jenny. I'm sure everyone wants to go and my uncle will take the best care of them." Rachel supported the squirts.

"Andrea what do you think?"

"As long as they don't cause any trouble, I have no objections Jenny."

"Then I guess tomorrow you are going swimming." Jenny said smiling and the squirts squealed.

"Can we come too?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you being serious Vanessa? Of course you can come." Alice stated. "Don't you have something to tell us?" She continued raising her eye-brows. Everyone's attention was now to our table.

"We do, but this day is about all of you. Not us." Natalie said.

"Yeah and it seems like Alice doesn't give us any other choice." Reggie said.

"Well?" Esme looked at them expectantly.

"Well, we, and by we I mean Reggie and I, proposed yesterday." Scott admitted.

"And we both said yes." Vanessa declared and everyone started clapping, whistling and came to hug them. The waiters chose that time to bring in our food.

"Does anybody else have anything to say before we dig in?" Billy asked and Alice raised her hand. "Yes, Alice."

"Blake and I have something to tell you." She said and took a sip of her coke.

"What is it baby girl?" Richard asked a little worried.

"Well, yesterday I had my ultrasound and we found out that we are expecting a boy." She said and everyone started cheering. "Baby, can you tell them the rest?" She whispered in my ear and I just nodded.

"Guys, guys. We are not finished. We still didn't tell you what his name will be." I yelled so they could hear me.

"I definitely know his first name." Andrea declared.

"Mom! Let Blake speak." Alice yelled before her mother could blurt it out.

"So what will our nephew's name will be?" Rosalie asked getting excited.

"Leonardo Ricky Lewis Carter. Or Leo for short." I said and now everyone came to hug us like they had done with my grandsons and their now fiances.

We stayed at the restaurant until 2 in the morning, laughing, talking, fooling around and just being together as a family. Then I took my pregnant and horny as hell fiance home and tried my best to satisfy her every need. I think I did pretty well considering she immediately fell asleep sometime later.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Beach

**Chapter 24: Beach**

**Blake's POV**

So as of yesterday I can add one more graduation diploma to my "little" collection. Even I don't remember how many times I have finished high school, but who cares? This time was the best of all because the woman of my dreams walked in my life through the doors of Forks High School**. **It was also the best, because I got to meet and interact with my grandsons and other distant relatives, creating one BIG family. And now what I have to look forward to is the birth of my son.

Leonardo Ricky Lewis Carter. Alice really did pick a great name. And even though she doesn't know that, she also included my father's middle name in it. His full name was Reginald Lewis Carter. When she told me the name she had picked out, I couldn't believe it. That's why I didn't answer right away. I was trying to remember telling her my dad's name, but I couldn't. So when I asked her about it, she said that it just fit. That between "Ricky" and "Lewis" she didn't know which to choose. I wonder how she will react when I tell her. I didn't get the chance to do so yesterday because the girls came early, otherwise I would.

I woke up a few hours ago to somewhat plan the day since the squirts want to go swimming, but I couldn't bring myself to get up when I had an angel lying next to me. So for the past hour I have watching my fiance sleep peacefully on her back with her hand on her stomach. That sight I could look at forever. But if I wanted to keep all of my body parts intact, I had to wake her up. So I slowly scouted as close to her as possible and started kissing and licking her neck. In the beginning she didn't even budge, so I made a trail of kisses to her collarbone and further down. Soon, her breath caught up in her throat, her moans filled the room and she tried to push my head down to her breasts. Just before I took her nipple in my mouth, we heard the unmistakable rigntone we had for her mothers from the nightstand. She groaned and reached for her phone. I was about to get up but....

"Don't you dare move!" She threatened before answering the phone. So I just laid my head on her chest waiting for the phone call to be over with. "What?"

_"Good morning to you too, Ali._" Jenny greeted.

"Good morning mom. Now, what do you want?" She asked again coldly.

_"Why are you so agitated Ali? Did I interrupt something?"_ Jenny asked sounding amused.

"If you mean that you interrupted Blake's try to wake me up then yeah, you did." I could hear some snickers on the background and apparently so did Alice. "Mom, do you have a werewolf near you?"

"_Yes, baby. Seth and Chris are here waiting for the girls and you. They were the ones that wanted to call and ask when you would be here." _She really shouldn't have said that._  
_

"Well, tell them to run when they see me, because I'm going to kill them for ruining my morning." She sounded really scary. Even to me. I heard the guys gulp on the background.

"Don't worry, I'm still not done with you." I whispered in her ear. When the words left my mouth, her previous frown disappeared and was replaced by a breath-taking smile.

_"Ali, are you still there?" _

"Yeah, mom. Just tell them that we will finish what we were doing before you called and we'll be there." She yelled so Chris and Seth would definitely hear, and then hung up throwing the phone on the opposite side of the room. "Now where were we before we got interrupted?" She asked and kissed me.

"I believe I was about to do this...." I trailed off before leaning in and taking her nipple in my mouth.

Although, it had been just a few hours since we had sex, we were both insatiable when it came to this. I hungrily sucked on both of her breasts before moving my head downwards all the while never breaking eye-contact with her. When I reached her stomach, where our son was growing, I kissed it and continued my journey after an "I love you".

After much teasing, I finally reached her heated centre and took her entire numb in my mouth. Her hips bucked against my face as I ate her while her hands were in my hair pushing my head into her. I gave her one long lick and she angled her hips back to give me more access. Sucking at her clit earned me the sound of my name on her lips. I pulled back, releasing her glistening sex with a gentle kiss. I rubbed her folds once and again tried to cover her clit with my mouth but she pushed me away and sat up. I also did and when she saw how hard I was, I swear I saw her eyes darken a little.

"I think I should return the favor." She said before bringing her head down to my crotch and wrapped her lips around the head of my aching cock.

God I loved her mouth. Even though she was young, my fiance definitely knew how to suck a cock. She pushed her tongue in the slit lapping the amount of precum gathered there before fully taking me in. She took care of the few inches that were left out by wrapping her her hands around me. She simultaneously moved her head up and down and pumped my dick causing me to grow even harder if possible. My hands were in her short spiky hair, not pulling or applying any kind of pressure. I just rested them there and my head was thrown back in utter bliss.

When she was satisfied she released my dick with a loud pop and turned around lifting her pregnant little ass as high as possible. I of course didn't waste any time and got behind her in a flash. Before I pushed into her I trailed a path of kisses on her back, exactly the way she liked it. I didn't give her time to adjust or anything, because in truth she really didn't need to. It had been only a few hours since her warm body had last accommodated my cock. I had her hips in a tight grip and with every thrust I pulled her into me.

Soon she raised from her bent over state while I was still pounding in her and wrapped her arms around my neck. In this position, she let her hands trace the edges of the scars on my back and titled her head to the side so she could kiss me while moaning loudly. Sometime later we heard both of our cell phones ring, but there was nothing that would make us stop right now. Having been going at it for at least half an hour we were both on the edge of orgasm, so I moved my hands from her hips to right above we were joined and rubbed, knowing that when she came the extra tightness of her walls wound trigger my own ejaculation. And I was right. After that, she turned and laid on her back, careful not to disturb little Leo, and I collapsed next to her.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy having morning sex with you?" She asked me muffling my hair.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy having sex with you in general?" I asked back and kissed her.

"I love you baby." She said against my lips.

"Not as much as I love you." I whispered. We laid like that for a few minutes to recuperate and it was time to have a shower, which by the way we took together. It may sound a little stupid, considering we were going to the beach, but we screamed sex and we were going to be around little kids, so we had to have a shower.

Since she went in first, she also got out first and went to get dressed while I continued with my bath. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to our room. But stepping in the sight of my baby in a hot as hell little bikini made me drool over her. When she adjusted her outfit, having wrapped a black pareo with white designs around her, she came to me, closed my mouth and kissed me.

"You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that baby. It's not very polite." She said giggling.

"Well, what exactly did you expect me to do when I come here and find my sexy fiance in a very steamy black bikini?" I asked as my arms found their way around her.

"Thank you for your compliments baby. Your reaction was a good booster to my confidence." She said ignoring my question.

"Why would your confidence need a booster in the first place, Ali?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Blake, in case you haven't noticed, I have gained some weight in the past few weeks, which came with certain insecurities." She answered.

"You haven't gained so much weight baby girl. Besides, why would the hottest woman on earth have insecurities?" I asked again kissing her exposed shoulder.

"First of all, we have so many times said that you are biased. Second, because the hottest woman on earth as you say is more than four months pregnant, so it's only natural that I feel like that." She said and turned to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Well, you'd better forget about those. Otherwise, I will have to show you every night how attractive, hot and sexy I find you." I said and purposely rubbed my new-found hard-on against her butt.

"Sorry, baby, but I can't help you with your little problem right now cause we are already a little late." She apologized. "Why don't you go get dressed so we can get going?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." I said and disappeared in the closet. Moments later I came out wearing a pair of black swim shorts and having a white shirt in hand. "Shall we?" I asked her offering my arm. She laughed but otherwise wrapped her arm around mine and we went outside. After we loaded our two bags, one with things we would need at the beach (like sunscreen for her, towels and other such stuff) and the other with a change of clothes for later (and an extra outfit for me in case anything happened), we climbed in the car and sped off with the mayor's house as our destination. I figured that would be the perfect moment to tell her that she unknowingly included my father's name in our son's name.

"Ummm...... Alice, I need to tell you something." I started.

"Is it that bad?" She asked noticing my uneasiness.

"Well, it's not bad, so relax. I just don't know how to say this. Um... without knowing you name our son after my dad." I finally said.

"How could I have done that? Your father's name was Reggie Carter." She stated confused.

"Actually, his full name was Reginald Lewis Carter." I confessed. She sat there processing what I had just told her. We had arrived.

"Wow.... what a coincidence! I was contemplating on our son's second name and here you are telling me that one of my options was your father's middle name. Just wow!" She said after a while. "That's why, you seemed to think about it when I told you, right?" My observative fiance asked.

"Exactly. I was trying to remember if I had told you that, but I couldn't. So I asked you." I said chuckling.

"And I told you that it just sounded right. Like I knew......." She trailed off.

"Like you knew. But you didn't. You just like the name." I said and leaned in to kiss her. "Now, don't you think we should get out of this car before your sisters come out and drag us themselves?" I asked making her giggle.

"I suppose we should." With that we got out only to find two pissed off toddlers glaring at us with Seth and Chris standing behind them.

"You are late." They said in complete sync.

"Does it help if we say we are sorry?" Alice asked bending down to be in the same eye-level.

They put their index fingers on their chins pretending to be thinking and then looked up at Alice. "If we go now, I guess we could forgive you." Olivia said and Casey nodded.

"Okay. We are just going to say hi to your mothers, take your stuff and we'll be on our way. Does that sound good enough?" I asked lifting both of them on my shoulders. We approached my pack-mates and they both had same-like amused grins.

"How was your morning Alice?" Chris said and they chuckled

"After I hung up on you? Heavenly! And I have to thank my fiance's stud services for that." She said and went inside with the girls after I let them down.

"Fuck! The girl has nerve. We can do nothing to tease her...." Chris whined.

"Well, I suggest you stop pushing her buttons, because a pissed off Alice combined with pregnancy hormones is going to be REALLY bad for you." I said chuckling.

The girls then came out with Alice carrying their bag, so I went to take it from her, because I didn't want her to tire herself. She was pregnant after all. The boys ran to the beach while we (because of the girls and the bags) had to drive. Unsurprisingly, they arrived before us and waited for us at the parking lot of the first beach where the rest of the "teenagers" in the family were. Even my grandsons and soon-to-be granddaughters-in-law were here. They had spent the previous night the Brandons wanting to let Alice and I spend the night together doing whatever we wanted. So I parked the car in a space they have kept open for us and we got out. The first ones to get out of course were Olivia and Casey who quickly ran to the beach. Leah noticed Alice's discomfort when the girls were out of sight so she went reassure her.

"Don't worry. Rosalie, Bella and Rachel with their mates are already out there." Alice immediately calmed after this.

"Lil sis, you look hot!" Emmett exclaimed when he came to us and Alice blushed.

"Thanks big brother!" She said smiling.

"See? I'm not the only one that finds you hot!" I said and the guys nodded while she and the girls went the way the squirts had gone.

"How are you holding up bro?" He asked me.

"Let's just say now I know why you hated it when we went swimming to a populated area." I answered with a groan. I took the bags with our stuff as the rest of the guys took theirs and theirs mates' and we followed our girls to the beach. Thankfully there was no sun, or at least it was hidden behind the clouds, so the vampires in the family could be here with us. When we got to our prefered spot we dropped the bags and while the girls took out their towels, we took our shirts off ready to go into the water. Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie hadn't had the chance to see the scars left from mine and Chris's fight not so many months ago, they gasped.

"What is this?" Natalie asked pointing to my back.

"Oh... about that....." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Everyone glared at Chris that moment.

"I did it." He went on to tell them the story, which they listened to intrigued. When he finished Reggie punched him HARD. "OUCH!!!"

"Sorry, but I had to do it." Reggie apologized holding onto his hand. We would discuss it further but the squirts tackled me then.

"Blake, can we go swimming now?" They pleaded with me and I couldn't say no.

"Put your arm floats on!" I said and they squealed.

"So you are dumping me for my sisters?" Alice asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Won't you come in?" I asked ignoring her silly sarcastic question.

"I will, but in a few. I'll let the girls play with you and the guys before I claim you." She answered and kissed my back.

"We are READY!!!" Olivia and Casey squealed again.

"See you in a few beautiful." I said as I lifted both little girls on my shoulders and running to the water.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I watched in awe as the love of my life raced to the water carrying my sisters on his shoulders followed by the rest of the guys. And seems I wasn't the only one. The girls were all on each side of me, watching too the scene in front of us. I suddenly felt really sorry for Bella and Rosalie, because they were the only ones that would never have the chance of having a baby of their own. Everyone else in the group did, but not them. The were the only ones that couldn't give that joy to both their husbands and themselves.

"Why are you frowning Ali?" Bella asked me rubbing my shoulders.

"I was just thinking."

"What could possibly make you frown right now Alice?" Rosalie pushed me. She was staring me intently so I sighed in defeat and told her.

"You two. And the fact that you will never have the chance to hold a baby of your own." Rose and Bella's face saddened then and I felt bad for bringing that up. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Ali, you shouldn't feel guilty or sorry for us." Bella started.

"Yeah. We have to play the game of life with they cards we were dealt." Rose said.

"We cannot change anything, but even if we could I don't think we would." Bella finished and Rose nodded.

"Why would you not?" Kim asked.

"Because we wouldn't have met our husbands. We wouldn't have met any of you. We wouldn't be a part of this crazy family." Rosalie said and we nodded understanding.

"Now that is settled, why don't we join our men?" Bella suggested and we removed our unnecessary clothing.

"I even think some skunk are hitting on them right now." Leah said and we rushed to the water. Sure enough, there were a group of teenagers hitting on our group of guys, but they politely turned them down. When the boys saw us, a smile spread all over their faces. Chris took my little sisters and we girls were free to spend the time with our loved ones, so I went straight to my fiance's open arms.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted and crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as we kissed. His hands were on my hips guiding me over his straining erection and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Lately, probably because of the pregnancy I have been horny as hell, but of course Blake had no problem satisfying my every need. And he does it perfectly.

_"Good to know!"_ He thought as we kept on kissing. When breathing was necessary for me we pulled apart but stayed in the same position for a few minutes. Afraid that our son might be a little disturbed though, I dropped my legs from around his waist and turned around to rest my head on his shoulder as we both placed our hands on my stomach. Just then our son decided to start kicking and Blake tensed.

"His kicks seem powerful..." He trailed off.

"Stop worrying and relax. They are not any more powerful than Sam's and Emily's daughter." I said with my eyes closed relishing his touch.

"Are you sure? You are not under any discomfort?" He asked still unsure and put his head on my shoulder like he had done this morning in our room.

"The only discomfort caused by Leo is that I have to go to the bathroom more often than I did." I said and we laughed. "Stop worrying so much. Do you think that if our son was hurting me, I wouldn't tell you?"

"Fine... I'll try to stop." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Good. Now can we enjoy this day?" I asked and turned to kiss his cheek as well. Instead of answering he just nodded and we started making out again without my turning around. His hands and one of mine were resting on my stomach rubbing, while my other hand was behind his head bringing his face closer to mine. After a while of just being in each other's arms and kissing, I heard the someone coming to us so we had to pull back. Opening my eyes to see who interrupted us I was faced with Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler. Grrrrrrr. I hate humans.

_"You are one too, baby." _Blake pointed out.

_"Let me rephrase. I hate THESE humans!!" _I yelled in my thoughts.

"Hey Alice, Blake!" They all said together.

"Hello guys." We greeted too without changing my position.

"Wow! That's one big scar you have there Blake." Mike noticed wrapping his arms around Jessica as Tyler did the same with Lauren. I wonder when was the last time they cheated on the girls.

"_This morning."_ Blake answered and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Is there anything wrong Alice?" Lauren asked unsuccessfully faking concern.

"Not really. Just Leo surprised me a little." I lied.

_"Nice save."_ Blake complimented smiling.

"Leo huh? Nice name." Tyler said seeming sincere.

"Thank you Tyler." Blake said and I nodded.

"So when is your due date?" Jessica asked and all I wanted to do was punch her. Stupid hormones.

"Around Christmas." Blake answered for me.

"So what are you going to do about college?" Mike asked.

"We will go to Seattle's Community College and for the first semester, going to class will be a little difficult but I'll manage." I answered. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I got accepted in Stanford." Mike proudly declared. I wonder how his parents managed to bribe the council.

"I got in Yale." Lauren was next.

"I got in Berkley." Tyler said.

"And I was accepted in Julliard." Jessica finished. The perfect school for her. She could now master hypocrisy. Blake chuckled at that.

"Man, how come you guys didn't get accepted anywhere else?" Mike asked us.

"We did. We just didn't want to leave our home and our families. We wanted to be as close as possible." I said. They looked at us like we were

"So where did you get accepted anyway?" Lauren asked throwing her wet hair over her shoulder.

"I was offered a scholarship in the university of Pennsylvania for Business Administration." I said and their faces were priceless.

"And you turned it down?" Mike asked me in disbelief.

"Like I said we didn't want to be very far away from Forks."

"And you? Don't tell me you were offered a scholarship too!" they asked Blake in union.

"I was. At Harvard's medical school. But I don't want to engage myself into being a doctor as a profession. It would really limit my time with my family and I would hate that." My baby said and they looked like they were going to have a heart-attack. They just stood there with their mouths open. That moment my stomach growled because of the lack of food in it and of course it didn't go unnoticed by Blake. It also seemed to snap them out of their little daze.

"I wish I were you." Mike finally said and we smiled.

"Well guys, it was nice seeing you, but we should go feed our little boy." He said politely to them.

"Right. Bye guys." I said and turned to leave. Blake and I walked out of the sea with our hands wrapped around each other and headed to our family's spot. When we got there, Reggie and Scott seemed a little uneasy. My little sisters had gone with Leah and Tony to get some ice-cream.

"What happened boys?" my baby asked his grandsons having also noticed their stance.

"Well, grandpa..... Ummmm......" they couldn't finish their sentence.

"Nick is on a plane right now, headed to Seattle." Vanessa finally said.

"Nick? As in your father?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah.........?"

"And why are you so..... uneasy about it?" Blake asked.

"They thought that you might have a problem with that." Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"Do I really need to tell you how stupid that assumption is?" Blake asked the boys. I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed one of the sandwiches Emily had made for the day.

"I..... guess not." they both said.

"Have you told him about..... us?" Blake asked gesturing to everyone around.

"Of course we have. He was a little worried, but he knows mom's father would never let anything happen to us." Scott answered.

"Good. Will anyone go pick him up or will he drive himself?" He again asked.

"His plane lands in a few minutes so he'll drive by himself." Reggie said with more confidence now.

"So taking into consideration that he drives kind of fast, he'll be here in an hour or so. Hmmmm. So we have at least an hour of fooling around. What should we do?" He finally asked. All the guys seemed to think about it for a while

"How about we play some football?" Scott proposed. Everyone except Blake, Reggie and Scott were rolling in the sand laughing.

"Sorry kiddo, but I don't think you can handle it." Em said once they had risen.

"Why not? Because we are mostly human?" Reggie challenged.

"That and because we could kill you." Seth said.

"Come on guys. It'll be just like we play at school. Control our strength." Blake suggested. After many debates, they all decided to make some sacrifices and went to play, while we girls just plopped down on our towels watching them. Or at least each girl watched their man. And what men they were! Tall, strong, muscular.... Any girl's dream. They kept playing and playing and we hadn't realized the time until Reggie's phone rang. My sisters were sound asleep by now. Since Reggie didn't notice his phone ring and his fiance didn't want to pull him out of the game, she picked it up herself and put it on loud-speaker.

"Hello?" She answered and we laughed because Reggie managed to tackle his grandfather to the ground that particullar moment.

"_Oh... Vanessa. It's Nick. Why are you laughing?" _Nick asked.

"It's nothing dad. Just your son managed to tackle his grandfather." She answered and he joined in the laughing.

"_How did that happen?" _

"There are people around and Blake would never do anything to hurt them."

"_Right. So where are you exactly?" _

"At the beach. Why? Are you here already?"

"_Yeah, I figured you'd be in La push and now I'm heading down the beach. Where are you sitting?"_

"There is no chance you miss us. We are the largest group on the beach. Boys! Nick is here!" She said in a not so loud voice, but of course the vampires, werewolves and Blake heard.

"_Oh I see you. I'm coming now."_ He said and hung up. The pack then (which now included the vampires even if they couldn't phase) turned their heads to the woods. But not towards the direction Nick was now coming from, but behind us. The guys came to us running and I could see the worry in Blake's face.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got up.

"Girls, Collin, Brady and Edward stay here." Blake said not answering me. The people he spoke to nodded. The rest headed to the woods. Moments later we heard the howls of 9 wolves in the pack and the growls of Emmett.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked her knowing she wasn't capable of lying. She sighed knowing that she could hide anything.

"A few days ago while patrolling the are, Sam, Chris and Paul came across vampire's scent. It wasn't just one, but at least ten. With the graduation and everything we couldn't do anything, so we just patrolled the area more."

"So you can't find them?" Rachel asked worried.

"It's not just that." Rosalie said as Nick approached.

"Dad, we are in the middle of a crisis so we'll have the introductions later. Aunt Rose please tell us." Scott said.

"Blake knows one of them. Before we tell you how he knows her, Alice promise that you'll stay calm." HER? Not a good start. I just nodded. "Well, she is the reason Aro wants to kill Blake even though he is afraid of him. She's Aro's daughter. The daughter he had in his human life, who he turned when she was old enough. The princess of Voltera. " Rose said.

"Why would she be the reason behind Aro's hatred and why would it upset me?" I asked.

"Aro hates Blake because he broke his daughter's heart. And it would upset you because Blake was in a relationship with Annabeth. Aro wanted Blake to be the husband to his daughter and Prince of Voltera. But he knew that he was nowhere near in love with Annabeth, so he ran. He changed his name, shielded his mind from Demetri and stayed on the low." I'm gonna kill the bitch.

"Why didn't he tell me? What will I do if she wants him back?" I asked looking down.

"Alice! First of all, he would rather die than leave you. Second, it's you that she is after." Leah yelled.

"Why me?"

"Because the easiest way to shatter him is by killing you." The three of them said in unison.

"Leah, go phase so we can know what's happening." Edward who all this time was trying to hear something told Leah and she nodded heading to the woods. The growls were coming closer now.

"What's happening?" We asked panicked.

"Brace yourselves girls, they are coming." Edward said as his face saddened.

**Cliffy!!!!! What do you think will happen? How will everything turn out? Review and I'll try to update today.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Annabeth and Ashley

**Chapter 25: Annabeth and Ashley  
**

**_previous_**

_"What's happening?" we asked panicked._**_  
_**

_"Brace yourselves girls, they are coming." Edward said and his face saddened._

**_Alice's POV_**

We were waiting for them to come. Thankfully, it was kind of late so no other humans were around. Except for us. In front of us humans, were Edward with Bella and Rosalie flanking him while in the front stood Leah flanked by Collin and Brady. Nobody knew what exactly was coming. Only that it would be the death of us. To say that we were scared shitless was an understatement. Even Leo had stopped kicking at that point. Not only were we about to die, but our death would also shatter our mates.

Like a flash, more than a dozen vampires immerged from the trees. It wasn't difficult to find out which one was Annabeth. She was standing in the middle of the line while there were many others crouched in front of her protectively. She lowered her hood and I was now able to see her face. She had long, jet black hair and big blood-red eyes like the rest of the group. I was repulsed by all of them. She stepped forward as the others growled.

"Edward, Rosalie, Bella! How come aren't you with the others?" She asked. Her voice, although angelic like any other vampire's, held so much hate. I could feel it radiating from her.

"Did you really think that Blake would leave his fiance alone, your highness?" Edward asked as the wolves growled.

"It would make everything easier, wouldn't it?" She asked and the other chuckled behind her. "So Alice, why don't you willingly come here? I promise that no one will get hurt if you do. Well no one except you I suppose." She snickered.

"She is not going anywhere bitch!" Rosalie yelled. After her remark the dozen vampires on the other side of us almost attacked us. ALMOST. Annabeth held them back.

"Nothing I didn't expect from you and your foul mouth, Rosalie. So Alice, will you take me up on that offer?" She asked and I shook my head. "So be it. Do you have any last words?"

"I just want to know how you were able to sneak around Blake." Edward stated. Annabeth smiled.

"Well, Eddie, I have known Blake for over two centuries. I know him. His strategies. How affected he can get by his emotions. I knew threatening the life of his "soulmate" would drive him crazy, making it easier to put some false trail along the way. He will soon realize his mistake but it will be too late... ATTACK!" She yelled and her forces slowly walked to us. We started stepping back and their advance became quicker until they ran at us.

"NO!!!!!!" I yelled as they almost collided with the wolves and closed my eyes. There were many gasps so I opened my eyes only to see the enemy line trying to attack, but they were being held back by an invisible wall. I knew Bella's shield was only mental so what the fuck was that?

"What is this? A physical shield?" Annabeth wondered aloud as the ground began to shake. They were here! Before i could even blink Annabeth was tackled to the ground by Blake who bared his teeth at her. The rest of our guys took hold of the others so we were now safe.

"Che cazzo vuoi?" Blake asked her in Italian through gritted teeth. Thank god I know how to speak Italian. **(What the fuck do you want?)**

"Voglio spezzarti il cuore come te in frantumi la mia!" she asked him with a death glare. **(I want to break your heart like you shattered mine)**

"Fa tup padre sa cosa si sono fino a?" He asked her still ignoring the others. **(Does your father even know what you are up to?)**

"Egli non gli importa. egli non ha fatto nulla in tutti questi anni io ho fatto la materia nelle mie mani!" She yelled. **(He doen't care. He did nothing all these years so I took matters in my own hands!)**

"After all these years how can you not understand that I want nothing to do with you? I didn't, don't and will never love you. I'm not the one for you Annie, like you are not the one for me. Alice is. So please take the elites and go. Otherwise I will kill you and you know that." He pleaded still pissed off.

"Voi non si puo dire che, bambino. Siamo stati insieme per oltre due secoli. Come si puo dare a tutti che su?" She asked sobbing. **(You can't say that, baby. We were together for over two centuries. How can you give all that up?)**

"Don't call me 'baby', Annie." For one second he looked towards our group and smiled at me. "She is the only one allowed to call me that. She owns me completely. Mind, body and soul." He said gesturing to me. "Just take your troops and leave." He said releasing her from his grip.

"You are a very lucky woman Alice. Keep him close and cherish his every touch as long as it lasts." She told me.

"I already do and I know that it will last forever." I said in determination. She huffed.

"That's what I thought too. Let's go boys." She yelled, put her hood back on and left followed by her guards. When they were gone the wolves went to change back while Blake ran to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my God, baby are you okay?" He asked and I could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"We are both fine Blake. Just a little shaken up." I answered rubbing his tensed muscles.

"Just shaken up? You were sure you were going to die. How can you be fine?" He asked pulling back to check on me.

"I'm fine. Now can you tell me how they couldn't attack us? It was like they stumbling on an invisible wall." I asked curious.

"Well, since no one here has any kind of physical shield, except me and I was very far away, I think that little Leo didn't like those people scaring his mommy, so he kept them away." He said and I couldn't believe what I heard.

"You think our son protected all of us?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What other explanation do you have Ali?" Rosalie asked me.

"With such a powerful dad it's only expectable that our nephew is powerful as well." Bella supported this crazy argument.

"Ali, Bella is right. Even Ashley had some of my gifts." Blake said and now Nick, Reggie and Scott were in front of us.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Scott asked confused.

"Didn't you ever notice that she always knew what you were thinking? How do you think she realized who I was when she first saw me? She could read people's minds and had a really powerful mental shield. Even Bella's can't be compared to Ashley's." Blake said and the most important men in Ashley's life looked at him dumbfounded. "By the way it's nice seeing you again Nick."

"You too, Blake. I also have something for you from Ashley." Nick said after shaking my baby's hand.

"Something?" Blake asked curious.

"A letter. A letter she wrote a few months before the accident." Nick said and the tear that left both his and Blake's eye didn't go unnoticed by any of us. After that, the proper introductions and greeting were made.

"Now we all know each other, why don't we head over our place and we can talk further there?" I suggested and everyone nodded. We stuffed everything in the cars, buckled my sleeping sisters up and sped off. We first dropped Olivia and Casey at my dad's house and then headed home.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

I was never afraid of Aro. I knew he was too scared to try anything to hurt or kill me no matter how much he wanted to. But with Annabeth there was no way of knowing what she would do. She was heartbroken and that was what made her dangerous. She was the reason I hid from everything and everyone and stayed on the low. The two centuries that I stayed with the Volturi, I was in a relationship with Annabeth. We were both alone, so we decided to accompany each other in the loneliness. Soon though she started falling for me and because I knew that I wasn't, I tried to distance myself from her gradually. The final blow came when Aro asked me when his daughter and I were going to be married.

I was shocked. I mean I never said that I wanted to marry Annabeth. Sure she was very attractive, even for a vampire, but I didn't love her. I did care about her but that's just about it. I wouldn't spend the rest of my existence with a woman I didn't love, when everyone around me had found their mates. I wanted to be with someone that would mean the world to me. That would turn my world upside down. Someone like Alice.

So when I told him that he became furious and even ordered his guard to attack me in vain. I had already killed half of them when Annabeth came in and asked why the hell they were attacking her fiance. I stopped then and told her that we were done. That I didn't want to be with someone other than my mate. She of course asked who the bitch was and I told her that I don't know yet, but I would find her. The phrase she used next has been haunting me all these centuries: _"**E io saro li per farla soffrire!"**_ And I will be there to make her suffer. That's what it meant. So ever since I met Alice I have been very wary of her and tried to always have her be with someone around. I could risk it.

So when Sam, Chris and Paul came upon her group's scent and realized she came to put that promise into action, I didn't know what to do. I told them about Annabeth and how dangerous she can be, so they agreed to help me and never let her be without a vampire or werewolf close to her. So for the past few days, Alice has never been out of the pack's sight. We could afford it. And today, the moment Nick stepped his foot on the first Beach, we caught their scent in the breeze.

I saw red. We ran back, some stayed behind and the rest ran to the woods to eliminate the threat. I didn't phase because in case anything happened I wanted to rip her apart with my own hands. After running around for a few short minutes, tracking them, I realized that something was off. Annabeth knew me. She knew that if I was enraged, that clouded my mind. She had left some false trail! Running back as quick as we could, we saw Annabeth's forces charge at our family and Alice yell NO!!!. Just before they reached our group, the Volturi's secret guard collided with the air. A physical shield! It wasn't mine because I was still far away, so the only option was Leo. The four-month-old embryo growing inside Alice's body saved them all.

After everything was done and over with, Annabeth left, we loaded our bags in the cars and headed home after having dropped the squirts at the mayor's house. So now Alice and I were in my audi's cabin and we were both rubbing her belly.

"That was close huh?" She asked after a little while.

"It couldn't get any closer baby."

"I still can't believe we are alive because of our unborn son." She said in awe.

"I don't think anyone can at the moment." I replied smiling. "Are you really okay though?"

"Still trying to process the fact that your ex-girlfriend tried to kill me, but I'll be fine." She said looking straight forward.

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Well........" She trailed off. I could help but chuckle at that. "Hey, don't laugh at me."

"How can I not? Here you are telling me that you are jealous of my phyco of an ex, whom by the way I left almost two millenniums ago." I said and she seemed to think about it. "Besides, like I told Annabeth, you own me completely. There is nothing and no one that could take me away from you." I finished and she smiled. By this time we had already parked in our driveway.

"You really know how to boost a woman's confidence." She finally said stroking my cheek.

"The important thing is that I can boost yours, although you shouldn't need it. Now come on. The others are already in the house." I said and we got out of the car. Of course I carried the bags while she went straight in so all the girls would decide what they would cook for dinner. I suggested we ordered pizza, but Alice said that we couldn't because we had a guest (Nick). So after I took our stuff in our room I went downstairs to join the guys. They had video-tapped the NBA play-offs a few weeks ago and were now watching the tapes. When Nick saw me, he approached me with an envelope in hand.

"That's yours." He said and handed me the envelope.

"Thank you Nick. For everything you have done for her." I told him looking down.

"Were you there through it all?" He asked me.

"Everything except the start and the end of her life. I even witnessed your first encounter." I told him smiling.

"That was the best day of my life, you know." He told me also smiling at the memory. "She really loved you and knew you were always watching her. I'll leave you now to read it for yourself."

"Again thank you for everything, Nick."

"My pleasure." He said and went to join the others.

I hurried to my study, closed the door and plopped myself in my comfortable chair. I place the envelope in the middle of my desk and didn't know what to do. What would she be saying in the letter? Would she curse me for not being there? Would she forgive me? From what everyone says and what I've witnessed, she probably didn't hate as much as she should. With that thought in mind I opened the fucking envelope.

_Dear Dad,_

_For the past few days, I have had a really bad feeling so I wanted to write this letter in case anything happens and I don't get the chance_

_to talk to you again. Although I'm sure you are watching from a far, as you have done all these years, I want to tell you about the most _

_ important moments in my life._

_The first important moment was when I went to school for the first time at six years old. (Giggles) I know you didn't get that chance, because _

_of your parents' death, as you told me almost 8 years ago, when we had that talk in the hospital, let me tell you that going to school is a great _

_experience to a six-year-old. That's when you learn to write (although you are the only one that can read the stuff you write, anyway), you make your _

_first childhood friendships and everything. _

**I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. By now I had tears in my eyes, knowing she felt the need to tell me all this.**

_Next moment is also from when I was six. It was when I find out about you. Or at least the supernatural side of you. That's when I also started drinking a sip of blood. _

_You see mom was very observing too._

_But she was forced to tell me because of an incident at school. I don't know if you were there so I'll tell you. We had PE and as little kids we were given a few balls and were told_

_that we could do anything we teacher shouldn't have said that. At that age boys are very stupid (even mine). They tease and buly the girls just because they are girls. _

_So when the teacher gave them the balls they started throwing them at us. I was furious and when one ball landed in front of me,_

_ I grabbed it and threw it with all my strength at a boy's face, breaking his teeth and jaw._

_Immediately, the boys called me a freak and the girls made me their personal protector. I suppose I don't need to say that I didn't like the fact that they were calling me a freak right?_

_I ran to mom crying and asked her why I was so abnormal. To cut a long story short, she told me about you and her suspicions. She also told me that you were the reason behind my mind-reading _

_skills, my greater strength, endurance, speed and the list goes on. Although I should be afraid of how powerful my dad was, I was amazed. From then on, I focused on trying to know_

_when or if you were ever there. By my side. I know you were there for the other important moments in my life, because I could "hear" you and the happiness radiating from you._

_My first date with Nick, our graduation, the first day I went to college, graduating college, my wedding, the birth of Reggie and Scott, birthdays. You were always there and I thank you for that._

**I can't believe she knew. She could hear all this time. Ever since she was six. God, how could I have been so....... How could I not have noticed?**

_If you receive this letter, I want you to do something for me. I know you would do what I'm about to ask either way, but please take care of my men._

_Nick will be the most devastated of all. The boys are young and tough like us, they will handle it somehow. But Nick? He is not as strong. It will shatter him._

_I may not have imprinted on him, but I know that he is soulmate dad. So he will suffer the greatest. The boys will be some kind of comfort and he'll probably depend his entire_

_life on them, but dad if you can help him move on. He will probably refuse so when he does show him this. Show him, so that he knows that I want him to move on._

_Now the boys. I wanted to name after the most important man in my life. (Other than Nick). That's why I name them after you. Because I love you dad. Even though you didn't seem to be there,_

_I knew you were. And that's all that matters. Also tell them that they should never leave Vanessa and Natalie.  
_

_One last thing. And I want you to read it out loud so you never forget this! READ OUT LOUD. When you imprint on Alice don't feel guilty. She is the sweetest girl and_

_ I couldn't be any happier that you found the love of your life. And Leo will save you all. If you don't know what I'm talking about don't sweat it. You'll see in time._

_ But please, when you do, remember these words: _

_DON'T FEEL GUILTY FOR LOVING THEM!!!_

_If I was there, I would too. And please give my men and Leo a kiss for me. _

_You can stop reading aloud if you want. (giggles)_

_I wish I am wrong this time so I could see you again.  
_

_Love you dad!_

_Ashley_

_P.S. Annabeth is a bitch!_

She knew she would die! She knew I would imprint. About Annabeth, about Leo, about Vanessa and Natalie. She could see the future. That's why no one could surprise her. She knew what would happen before it even did. I can't believe it. Ashley knew everything that would happen. Although she had seen her death she didn't do anything to prevent it. I wiped away my tears and looked up. When I did, I found everyone standing there looking at me with tears in their own eyes or sobs for the vampires.

"She knew about everything. About the girls, Alice, Leo, Annabeth. Everything." I said still crying. Alice came crying to sit in my lap and I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"That's why we could never surprise her. She always tried to act surprised but never was." Nick said smiling and crying at the same time.

"There is another letter in there." Reggie said pointing at the envelope. I stuck my hand in it and found another letter with the name 'Alice' on top of it.

"It's for you." I said and gave her the paper. She opened it and the others left to give us some privacy.

"Want me to read aloud?" Alice asked me and I nodded. "Here it goes:

Dear Alice,

Since you are reading this, my father has probably imprinted on you. You already know what that is so I won't go into any details.

The reason I write this letter is not to freak you out. I mean The dead daughter of the man you love writing you a letter is enough as it is.

I just wanted to tell you that you should stop feeling insecure. I know my dad is hot as hell and you may feel plain next to him, but

you are his world. You, Leo and Sophie. Like I told him, if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't sweat it. You will see.

I'm so sorry I'm not there to reassure you along the way, but Bella, Rosalie and Leah can cover my spot very well.

You'll be the most beautiful bride. My dad's jaw will be on the floor when you walk down that isle. So forget about your insecurities.

With all my love

Ashley

P.S. Tell Jenny I said hi!

Looks like we are having a daughter too huh?" She asked when she finished reading.

"If she says so." I answered smiling.

"She had a pretty good sense of humour didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. I still can't believe she knew about everything." I said sitting back as Alice put her head on my shoulder.

"What did the other letter say?" She asked me.

"Read yourself." I said and gave it to her. As she read it, I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Some giggles escaped her at the funny parts.

"I would've loved to meet her." She said when she finished.

"As you see, she would too. Now, enough with the tears. Let's go downstairs." I said and lifted both of us up. I carried us downstairs and let her down at the bottom of the stairs where she kissed me.

"Love you!" She said against my lips.

"Love you too!" I said and she ran to the kitchen. I went to join the guys after I threw some water on my face.

"How are you man?" Emmett asked me as I sat next to him.

"I don't know yet, bro. It all happened at once. First Annabeth and now this. Give me some time to comprehend everything." I said and turned to Nick. "Nick, I have strict orders to give this to you." I said and gave him the letter.

"But that's yours." He said confused.

"Just read it and then you will see for yourself." i said and turned to the TV.

The rest of the night we didn't talk about Ashley's letter again. We just watched some TV, ate a delicious spaghetti pesto made from the girls and went to sleep. Reggie, Scott, Vanessa, Natalie and Nick spent the night at our place with us. I fell asleep thinking about everything that happened today. How did I make it through the day without losing my sanity?


	26. Chapter 26: Argument

**Chapter 26: Argument  
**

**Alice's POV**

Yesterday was day full of happiness, surprises, fear and a little bit of emotion in the end to spice it up. First, the family spends some quality time at the beach, where I'm surprised to find out that not only does a female vampire want me dead, but also that the said vampire is my fiance's ex. The highlight of the day (in my opinion of course) was when my unborn son saved us all by securing us with a physical shield. And to top it all, Ashley, Blake's DEAD daughter, wrote him and myself a letter only a few months before her death, which of course made everyone realize that Ashley was a phychic.

Both of the letters she wrote were so sweet! She told her dad about the most important moments in her life (describing only two since he knew about all the others). Then she asked him to keep her boys safe and well, and to tell Nick that he should move on. Lastly, she told him she loved him no matter what and that he should never feel guilty for loving us. She also predicted that Leo would save us all, something he did just a few hours before Blake read the letter. She finished telling him she loves him (again), but not before she cursed Annabeth by saying she is a bitch (something I totally agree on, but anyway.)

In my letter on the other hand, she first made it clear that she never intended to freak me out, something she didn't succeed much by the way. She also kind of ordered me to forget my insecurities because I was his whole world. Me along with Leo and Sophie. Which means, if I'm guessing correctly of course, that Blake and I will also have a daughter who we will name Sophie. Although the name wasn't a surprise, because if I was now expecting a girl we would name her Sophia after Blake's mom (the day we found out I was expecting a boy, he told me that he wanted to name his daughter after his mom), but the fact that we were going to have another child was. Or at least I hadn't given it much thought. And her last request was that I told Jenny 'hi'. Now how do you tell your mom that the dead daughter of the man you love and will soon be married to, who is also her mentor, asked you to tell her 'hi'?

Anyway, I'll just tell her and hope she doesn't get a heart-attack or something. But I'll deal with it later. Now I have to focus on my fiance, since last day's event took the best of him. Knowing the insecurities he has from the time his parents died, he will probably emotionally distance himself from everyone for a few days and he will also need to have me wrapped safely in his arms. Exactly like he did after Chris tried to attack me and my family, resulting in injuring himself.

I have been watching him sleep for the past hour and I just can't bring myself to leave him alone. The only reason I would get up right now is if I got hungry and needed some food. Fuck! Just the mere thought of food made my stomach growl. Grrrr! So I skillfully escaped Blake's hold without waking him up and after wearing my favourite pair of his boxers and a tank top, I went downstairs to the kitchen where I found Esme, Nick, the boys and the girls. Esme was making pancakes by the stove, while the others were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted smiling.

"Good morning Alice!" They greeted back in unison.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Did anything happen?" I asked Esme.

"Apart from the fact that my children and grandchildren almost got killed yesterday?" She asked back.

"Yeah, apart from that." I said sitting on the counter.

"Then the answer is nothing. I just wanted to see how you and Blake were doing. Especially after reading Ashley's letters." At that remark everyone's faces fell.

"How is our grandpa, Alice?" Scott asked.

"He......... he is not so good." I answered truthfully. "He won't admit it so don't even bother asking him."

"Then how do you know he is not so good?" Nick asked and we all rolled our eyes.

"There is no one that knows him better than I do, Nick. No matter how many years will pass, there will never be anyone who will accomplish that." I stated as the others nodded.

"Yeah, dad. Like you and mom, me and Vanessa, Scott and Natalie, Carlisle and Esme. And the list goes on." Reggie supported me.

"Sorry, I hadn't realize that." Nick said scratching the back of his head. That moment my stomach growled again demanding a portion of those delicious pancakes.

"Ali, would you like me to serve you some?" Esme asked giggling.

"Is that really a question mom?" I asked going to join the others in the table.

"I guess not." She said shaking her head and finally served me the pancakes. "Do you think he is going to be okay?"

"I know he will. The question is when. You remember how he was after the incident with Chris. I was the only one he willingly spoke to and he hung around with." I said but Natalie cut me off.

"So you're saying that he is going to be like that over again?"

"Most likely yes. Unfortunately, everyone will have to back off for a few days until he comes back to normal." I told them."But let's change the subject."

From then on we ate our breakfast talking or rather Nick told us some of the most embarrassing moments in Reggie's and Scott's life, something both I and the girls were very interested in. Esme left sometime during our talk to go hunting so it was just us humans here. Blake was still asleep, which worried me to no end, because he never sleeps that much. The last and only time he did was right after his fight with Chris and he slept so much because of the pain he was in. Now? Now this is really strange.

"I'm going to check on Blake." I announced at some point.

"Why? He is just sleeping. It's normal after such a day." Nick asked confused. Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie checked on their watches.

"Dad, him sleeping until this hour is anything but normal." Natalie said and we nodded.

"Go, Ali. We'll clean up." Vanessa offered and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and ran upstairs.

I opened the door to our room and found my love tossing and turning like a mad man so I quickly ran by his side. I yelled his name and shoved him, but nothing happened. He was also furiously sweating. I placed my hand on his forehead and he was on fire! Hybrids can't have fever right?

"Blake? Baby, wake up." I said stroking his cheek. He evidently lessened the tossing around, but he still didn't budge. "Blake, you're scaring me! Wake up!" I faintly heard some gasps, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I leaned in and kissed his lips with all the strength I had. When I pulled back he shot up and crouched defensively in front of me, "protecting" me from the others.

"What the hell?" Reggie and Scott said together. Their voice seemed to bring Blake back in reality and he raised from his previous position.

"What happened?" Blake asked turning to me.

"You were probably having a nightmare." I said and ran to his arms. "But there is something else wrong too, baby."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I came in here, you were tossing around while your forehead was on fire. But you can't get a fever right?" I asked.

"Seems like I can." Was his only reply and he turned around.

"Blake, can you please talk to me?" I asked wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Ali, there is nothing to tell you, because I don't know myself. This has never happened to me and you know it. You know everything about me." He said and it made me see red.

"I know everything about you as a person. But from time to time, something I didn't know about your past comes up. First it was Ashley, then the fact that your parents' death has cause some phycological problems to you and now that you have an ex who wants or at least wanted to kill your soulmate. So don't tell me, I know everything about you. Because I don't know everything about your past. I just keep finding out new details about it." I said crying in anger. My words seemed to sadden him even more.

"I just don't want you to worry about samelike little details of my existance." He said dejected.

"LITTLE DETAILS? You had a daughter! How is that a LITTLE detail?" I yelled.

"Okay, THAT isn't a little detail. But I told you about it. I was the one that even took you to see Reggie and Scott." He said in a low voice.

"That may be, but what about the other _little _details? For example the ex that wanted me dead."

"I would take care of it."

"And look how that turned out. If it wasn't for our son, we both might not be here and you would be left alone, because you simply didn't tell me to look out for a potential threat." I said still enraged.

"I didn't want you to worry in your condition. I just.......... I just fucked everything up, okay? I can't do any-fucking-thing right. From saving my parents, to saving you and keep you happy. Look how we are fighting now, because of.........me. Alice, the last thing I want is to hurt you, but I keep doing it every time. I'm a complete failure." He said mostly to himself.

"Is there anything else you are hiding?" I asked huffing.

"Maybe I should go. Just so you can relax and be safe for a while. Until I can be the man you deserve and need." He said and I was confused. He was going to leave me?

"What do you mean? YOU are everything that I need and want. Blake, I just want to know if there is anything else I should be expecting to suddenly happen. Something from your past." I said and moved towards him, but he stepped back.

"I'll just go." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Nooooo.............No! You can't do that!" I yelled but he was gone. I ran outside followed by the others. "BLAKE!!!!!!!!" I yelled and fell to my knees. A pair of warm arms were wrapped around me then, but it wasn't the one I needed. This can't be happening! Blake can't have left me.

* * *

**A/N: I was really thinking of ending the chapter here, but it would be way too short so I didn't. Just so you are a little prepared, there is a four month gap between the events above the ones as you scroll down. (if you do). Which mean Alice is now eight and a half months pregnant and we are a few days before Christmas. Or better yet....... it's Christmas!!! If you have read the previous chapters carefully you know what that means. If you haven't you'll see below.  
**

_**Four months later**_

Four months ago Blake left. Ever since no one has seen or heard of him. He has shielded his mind form everyone. Everyone in the family except the pack, my little sisters, Edward and I, are pissed off with him, because they don't understand him. They just can't. But the pack and Edward, who have seen what goes through his mind,are able to understand. They know as well as I do, that he blames himself for everything bad that has happened in his life. He thinks everything is his fault. That he is a failure, like he told me right before he left.

When he left I was shattered. All I did was stay in our bed where his scent overwhelmed me. I always wore his clothes so I could somehow feel him close to me. I just ate and slept. Nothing more, nothing less. There was always someone around in case something to me, but I never noticed them. All I felt was the tearing of my heart that grew every moment that passed by without having his arms around me. But after a few weeks, when Carlisle told me that if I kept that up, I would probably lose Leo, I changed it all. I tried to live for our son. The only part of him that was still left with me.

So I kind of went back to my life. I went out with the girls shopping, I hung out with the family, spent some night with Leah, the Cullens, my parents. I even went to Seattle once and stayed with Reggie, Scott, Vanessa and Natalie. Needless to say, I didn't go to college. At least not in the first semester and nobody did either. They said that we would all go together even if Blake never came back. But I knew he would. He couldn't do this to me or Leo. He wouldn't abandon his own child again. He just wouldn't. I know it. Besides, Ashley had said that his world consists of me, Leo and Sophie. That had to be our daughter. So in to have another child, he would have to come back.

Since four months have passed since he left, I'm now eight and a half months pregnant. Today it's the 24th of December, which means that not is it Christmas tomorrow, but also that I'm very close to my due date. Carlisle had said that it would be around Christmas so I could go into labour any second. That also meant that I was never left alone. Even when I was sleeping one of the vampires was around. Usually it was Bella, Rose or Esme, but sometimes there was also Emmett or Edward.

When I entered my last trimester, Leo started connecting his mind to mine and often asked me where his daddy was. And what do you tell your unborn son to that? I just tell him that Blake will soon be here, but even I don't know if I'm telling him the truth. About more baby stuff? Two months ago, Emily gave birth to hers and Sam's daughter who they named Alexis or Lexie for short. She is really cute. Then we have my brother who is now six months old and the biggest troublemaker in the world. I have told my parents that they should let Emmett baby-sit him but they don't listen to me so that's the result.

"Alice!" Bella yelled in my ear. Shit! That hurt. I was now at the Cullen residence with Bella obviously.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked rubbing my ears.

"I was asking if you are okay." She answered.

"I'm fine. I'm not going in labour now, relax." I said.

"You sure? No pain, discomfort or anything else?" She's getting on my nerves.

"Don't you think I would tell you? Geez!" I huffed and got up.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" Rosalie came out of nowhere and stood in front of me.

"I just need some air." I said and tried to get past her in vain.

"You are not going anywhere Alice. In a few hours it will be Christmas and you know that Carlisle predicted Leo will be born on Christmas day." She said and pushed me back to the living room.

"Rose, he said that it will be around Christmas not on December 25th." I whined in vain again.

"Sit your pregnant little ass down, 'cause we are watching a movie whether you want it or not." Bella said and I complied whining.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Stop scrunching your face like that. Since it's Christmas, we thought we should watch the Christmas Carroll." Bella said excitedly and put the movie to play.

Although it was an animated movie with a really childish plot, it was funny to watch. Jim Carey made an hilarious Scrooge. Believe it or not, Leo liked the movie as well. Of course when I told the girls that, they started jumping up and down saying that they managed to please their nephew even before he was born. We joked around for a few more hours before the others came so we spent Christmas together. That hurt a little though. I mean seeing everyone around me being in the arms of their loved ones while I didn't have Blake to hold me was really bitterful. I saw Edward look at me in pity so I went to him.

"I know I said that I will wait until he comes back and not ask anything, but has he been in contact with you?" I asked him as everyone turned to us.

"Let's go to his office." He said and led me to Blake's study.

"So?" I asked when the door was closed.

"He called yesterday sis. He wanted to know how you have been and if Leo was born."

"Did he say where he is or when he is coming back?" I asked hopeful.

"No." Edward's simple answer made my face fall. "He is devastated Ali. He hasn't hunted since he left."

"What? Why on earth would he do that?" I asked before he could continue.

"It's his way of punishing himself for putting you through all this. For not being here now that you need him most."

"Is it the first time he called?"

"Yes, Alice. He hasn't communicated with anyone but me. And that happened yesterday. Let's go back down. It's better we spent these difficult moments with our family." He said and I nodded. We walked downstairs and everyone had apologetic faces on. Just then Leo decided to connect our minds again. It has happened so many times in these past two and a half months that I can now know when he does that even before he thinks of something.

_"Mommy!"_

"_Hey big guy! Merry Christmas." _I thought to my saviour. I would have probably killed myself if it wasn't for him.

_"Mommy, I think I'll hurt you now. Sorry." _He thought and I immediately felt a pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Carlisle! She is going into labour!" Edward who had heard the short conversation on both ends told Carlisle, who was by my side in an instant.

"How are you feeling Alice?" He asked me in full doctor mode.

"Now............ I'm good.... I think." I said holding onto my stomach.

"Do you think you can walk up to my study or do you want someone to carry you?" He asked again.

"I think I can make it." I answered rolling my eyes. He helped up to his study and all three of my mothers followed.

**a few hours later**

A few hours later I was still with Carlisle, Esme, Jenny and mom helping me through this. Even though the only one I needed wasn't there, I was kind of happy that by this time tomorrow I will have our beautiful baby boy in my arms. That was the only thing I thought of during this immense pain.

I was gripping Jenny's and mom's hands, to the point it was probably painful, while Esme helped Carlisle.

"Come on Ali. Just a few more pushes and you will see him." Carlisle encouraged me.

"Just a few more pushes baby girl." Mom and Jenny said at the same time. I pushed with all my might and was rewarded with Leo's cry of life. I plopped back and rested for a little bit.

"Good job sweetie." Mom said and kissed my forehead.

"He is beautiful honey." Jenny said and also kissed my forehead.

"Can you give him to me?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Just give us a few short minutes to examine and clean him, and he is all yours Ali." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Carlisle, maybe she should get them in Blake's old room. She could spend the night there with Leo." Esme suggested.

"Can I dad?" I pleaded. Spending some time with my son before everyone wanted to meet him and everything seemed like the perfect idea.

"If that's what you want, I have no objections." I heard him say. "Emmett!" He said in a not so loud voice, but of course my big brother heard.

"Yes dad?"

"Carry Alice to Blake's old room. And carefully please." Carlisle practically ordered.

"How are you feeling sis?" Emmett asked me and I could feel his icy breath next to my ear.

"Tired big brother. Could you please be careful while carrying me?" I asked.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, sis. You are in good hands."

"I certainly hope so. Now can we get going?" I asked and he chuckled. All this time I had my eyes closed.

"We are already here Alice." How didn't I notice? "I'll put you down now, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Em."

"My pleasure Alice." He said and left the room as I nuzzled my face in the sheets. They still smelled like him. The door sprung open then and inside came my mothers and Carlisle with Leo.

"He has been measured, examined, fed and everything. He is perfectly healthy and beautiful as we all expected." Carlisle said and finally gave him to me.

He was beautiful like everyone said. And he was so much like his father. The only difference was in the eyes. He had blond hair (as much as it was anyway), a cute button-like nose (like his father's), puffy pink lips, the cutest cheeks and my blue eyes. He was perfect.

"Thanks dad." I said amazed by my little boy. His grandparent's were about to leave but I told them to stop. "What did you mean by he has been fed?"

"I certainly didn't refer to a normal feeding Alice. You will probably have to breast-feed him when he wakes up, but you have a few hours until that." Carlisle said smiling.

"You should rest a little sweetie." Mom suggested.

"We'll keep those goofs out of here. If you want anyone in particular just yell." Esme continued.

"He looks so much like his dad Ali." Jenny finished.

"Except for the eyes mom." I stated.

Soon after that, they left us alone and I spend the next few hours watching my beautiful baby boy sleep. Now I can finally realize why Blake liked so much to watch me sleep. It's so fascinating! Watching him heaving chest, listening to his steady breathing, try to imagine what makes him smile. It's so peaceful.

I have no idea how much time passed, but at some point Esme opened the door and poked her head in.

"You are still awake? You should be resting now Ali."

"I know mom, but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep when he looked so fascinating."

"Well there is someone that desperately wants to see you two." She said and I tried to imagine who it could be. Rosalie? Bella? Leah? My dad? Who?

"Who mom?" I finally asked.

"It's Blake." She said in a low voice, but I heard it. I froze.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I have to go to sleep. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. What did you think? Why would Blake leave? Why would he want to punish himself by starving?**

**I hope that you will have the answers by Monday.**

**Love ya**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Answers

**Chapter 27: Answers**

**Alice's POV**

He was here. Blake returned. I could finally be in his arms and feel home like I always did. Don't get me wrong, he still has some serious explaining to do, but I just can't stay away from him any longer. Each and every fiber of my being has missed him. His arms, his lips, his warmth. Everything.

"Alice?" Esme said again.

"Oh sorry mom. Um...." I trailed off. Honestly I didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to tell him to come or not?" She asked more forcefully now.

"Tell him to come in." I said and ran my fingers over our son's belly making him sigh in his sleep. Esme nodded and closed the door. Not even ten seconds later the door opened again, but this time I knew who it was. I knew it was the man I longed to see for the past four months.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I couldn't help but giggle. I still couldn't see his face.

"Of course you can. It's your room after all." I said and he slowly stepped in the room. And I finally fully saw him. He was a complete mess. His hair was messier than usual, while he hadn't shaved so his chin was a little scruffed, but it was kind of cute.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously. We were having one of those awkward silences we previously never had.

"A little exhausted but I will manage. You?" I asked getting up. I was still very sore, but that didn't matter because Blake was here and I needed him.

"You said it yourself. I'm a complete mess." He said as I approached him.

"I have two things to tell you. Or rather three." I said coming closer and closer.

"Like?" He asked seeming uneasy.

"First of all, don't you ever again leave me. It would be easier to just kill me. Secondly, you have some serious explaining to do." I said and jumped in his arms kissing him. How could I have survived for four months without these lips? Without his arms wrapped around me? Keeping me safe from everything.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck holding on tightly. Afraid he would leave again. I kissed him with everything I had. Like my life depended on it. And in truth, it did. I couldn't live without him and he had to know that. He was very hesitant with his every move. He never tried to slip his tongue in my mouth or grab my ass or anything else. He was unsure. So I was the one to push my tongue in his mouth and taste him after so much time. I just couldn't get enough of him. But soon we had to pull apart because I needed to breathe. So we did but rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I've missed you." I said and burried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you more Ali." He said and stroked my back. "You said that you had three things to tell me, but you mentioned only two."

"Third, our son looks so much like you." I said pulling back. My words brought a smile to his face and I finally noticed his eyes. The original emerald was nowhere to be found. His eyes were pitch black. Probably because he was starving himself as a punishment.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing my expression.

"Your eyes......." I started but didn't know how to finish the sentece.

"Yeah, well....... That happens when I don't hunt for an excessive amount of time." He explained.

"Why did you starve yourself?" I asked him.

"Would you mind if I didn't answer all your questions now, but later?" He asked setting me down.

"Do you promise to never leave us again?" I asked him back.

"I swear that as long as you want me around I will never EVER leave again." He said and that was good enough for me.

"Then you are stuck with me old man." I said and pulled him to the bed so he could finally see his son. As we went closer and closer to the bed his steps seemed even more hesitant. Like he wasn't sure I was okay with this. But I was. Things between Blake and I are complicated and I will definitely make his life a living hell for a few weeks, but of course I'm okay with him meeting his own son. Why wouldn't I?

"You are 100% sure you are okay with this right?" He asked confirming my suspicions. He is once again not reading my mind and I'm thankful for that.

"I am. Go ahead." I said and let him take the last few steps on his own.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

Four months. Four excruciating months. Four months without Alice. How I was able to stay is beyond me. But I would have her see me like this. When I woke up that day and she told me I was previously burning and tossing around, I knew I had to get away. The worst thing was that she thought I ran away from her, when all I was trying to do was protect her and everyone else from myself. I knew what those symptoms meant. I knew I was dangerous and needed to stay away for a while.

I know I made some serious mistakes in our reationship. That I should have told her everything about my past. And I mean everything. Every little detail. But I thought I could handle everything without her being worried. Annabeth was the biggest threat and I thought I could get her to leave or kill her easily and without Alice knowing. But I almost lost both her and Leo because of my stupidity and ego. I would try to change all that though. I wouldn't let secrecy ruin my relationship to Alice. I had thought that it was already ruined but I guess that fortunately her love for me is greater than her heart-break. Her passionate kiss and the words that left her mouth after proved that. I also knew that she would make my life a living hell, before forgiving me (if she plans to that is), but I would wait and I would do anything in my power to make her forgive me.

Then she slipped her hand in mine and dragged me to my old bed, where Leo was sound asleep in the middle. She was right once again. He really did look like me. That fact brought a smile to my face once again. I slowly approached the bed and sat down, very careful not to disturb him in his sleep. I brought my hand to stroke his belly lightly and he grabbed my fist in his tiny palms holding on tight. REALLY tight. Vampire tight. He was really strong.

"What did you expect? He has a vampire-werewolf hybrid for a dad." Alice said and I realized I had expressed my thought out loud.

"You shoud go to sleep. Esme said that you haven't in more than 24 hours." I said never averting my eyes from him.

"I know, but I just can't bring myself to sleep when he is so cute." She said and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "I finally know why you enjoy watching me sleep."

"I know that I'm the last person you would listen to right now and after everything I've done to hurt, but why don't sleep like I suggested before. I will take care of him, if you let me, and I'll answer your every question when you wake up! I'll also tell you everything about my past that you don't know." I suggested again but this time she didn't say anything. She just laid back and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Soon, her heartbeat and breathing slowed indicating that she was asleep. She was turned to the side facing Leo and me and had her hand very close to our son's warm body. Sometime later on one of his turns, Leo managed to touch his mommy's hand and he curled up around her hand. When I first stepped in the house after my running away, mom told me about Leo's mind connecting skills and how he communicated with Alice, how she talked to him about me and how strong their bond was. I know the bond a mother and a child share is strong, but actually communicating even before Leo was born and the fact that I was away made them come even closer. So seeing it in reality brought goose-bumps to my stomach.

I never attempted to even move so as not to disturb their sleep. In fact I didn't even breathe. And I was sooo wrapped up in this little world that when the door opened and inside came mom that I got startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized in a low voice.

"It's okay mom. I was just amazed by them." I said smiling.

"You should hunt. Your eyes are black. The darkest black I have ever seen." She said.

"I can't. Not now at least. I promised to take care of him while she is sleeping." I stated.

"She would never have to know. Come on. You may have the best self-control but even you can snap." She warned.

"Mom, there is no way I'm going to snap. And most importantly, I will NOT lie to her or hide things from her anymore! I will not let my past get in whatever is left from mine and Alice's relationship." I whispered yelled.

"Good! Just checking if you learned from your mistakes." She said smiling and went out closing the door behind her. I turned to look again at the most important people in my world. Alice and our son. Leo was now awake and looking at me with piercing blue eyes, identical to his mother's.

"_Daddy!" _He thought and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"_Hey big guy. We have been expecting you for so long." _I said as he tried to reach for me. Since he can think so coherently that must mean at least his mental growth is like mine. Really fast. I was too able to communicate through my thoughts at only a few hours old. But of course in my case only my father could know what I was thinking.

"_Why haven't you been here?" _He asked and I really didn't want to answer that particular question.

"_Because I was dangerous. To you, your mother and everyone around me. I'll explain everything when you get a little older, I promise." _I said lifting him up.

"_I'm hungry." _He stated and I chuckled.

"_Would you mind if we didn't wake mommy up?" _I asked hopeful he didn't have any objections.

"_I don't want to wake mommy up. I hurt her too much." _Yep. He was definitely more like me. Blaming himself when the wold thinks it's not his fault.

"_Well, unlike me, this wasn't your fault, but ours. Come on. Let's get you fed." _I said smiling and slowly went downstairs so as not to wake Alice up.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up some time later and the first thing I did was automatically reach for my son. But he was nowhere to be found. And neither was his father. But why? He promised to sit her and take care of Leo, so where were my boys? I stood up in panic and ran downstairs. In the living room I found my brothers playing their video games as always who didn't even acknowledged my presence, so I ignored them and headed to the kitchen where I could hear some noises. Entering the room, I found my missing people, my sisters and one of my mothers laughing. Or at least everyone was except Blake. He was looking at me with so much adoration and love in his eyes that almost made me melt under his stare. God this is going to be difficult!

"I'm sorry I left the room, but he was hungry and neither of us wanted to wake you up." He said cowering back.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I really needed as much sleep as possible." I said a little too coldly. I went to greet my son who was right in front of his father.

"Anytime." He said and turned to head out.

"Blake wait!" I called after him just before he ran out.

"Yeah?" He asked. I turned to the women in the room.

"Could you look after him while we talk?" I asked them.

"Sure." Esme boomed.

"Anything for my siblings." Bella said smiling.

"Is that really a question Alice?" Rosalie asked me rhetorically.

"Come on." I said turning to Blake.

"Um..... Alice, don't you think you should get dressed? It's December after all." He pointed out and I looked at myself. Surely pajamas were not so good with snow.

"Right. Be right back." I said and ran upstairs. Ten minutes later, I was ready to go, so Blake and I walked out the back door and in the forest.

"So now that we are out of their earshot, why don't you start asking me whatever you want?" He asked me after walking for a while.

"What happened to you that morning?" I asked. I had been trying to figure that out for months."

"What are you referring to, exactly?" He asked back.

"The whole tossing around, the fever, the way you acted when you finally woke up." I clarified.

"Well, it's part of the reason I left." He said.

"Which is?" I urged him on.

"Well how about I tell you about the first time I had those symptoms?" He asked and I nodded. "The first time was during the time I was with the Volturi. I was considered a part of the elite guard leaded by Annabeth and we were on a mission. What we had to do was kill a vampire that had gone out of control in southern Africa. The job was easy, especially with me on their side. So went after that vampire and found out he was not alone. He had a whole bunch of the most powerful vampires I had ever encountered. But they were just single individuals, so it was difficult for them to coordinate properly against me. Because of my gift, I was able to absorb theirs right before we killed them. And the same thing happened four months ago. There were many powerful vampires in her guard.

The thing is that because of the amount of new-found power I received, I became unstable. REALLY unstable. On our way back I passed out because it was too much. From what Annabeth told me later, I was acting exactly the way I did that day four months ago. I left, because if that was the case you were all in danger since I didn't know what powers I received. Until I could master them I couldn't come back. I was a danger to all of you. And especially you. The love of my life. Because you are way too stubborn to accept the fact that you couldn't help me there.

That day so many centuries ago, I killed all the elites by accident. Because I didn't know how to control my newest gifts. Annabeth walked out with a four scars in her lower back and legs. She is lucky to be alive. If she had died, I would sure be devastated. I would grieve for her like everyone in Voltera would. But if I killed you I wouldn't forgive myself. I wouldn't stand to live without you." I cut him off then.

"You did. For four months. The four months I need you more than anything." I said.

"Alice, you have no idea how difficult that was. You have no idea how difficult it was to see you cry every night of every fucking day, because I was so weak. Because I was so useless. Because you had the misfortune to be imprinted on by me."

"If you know I was crying every night, that means you were watching. How did you do that if you were too afraid to be close to me?" I cut him off again.

"One of the powers I got this time was the one to teleport. So at nights I stood outside our room and watched you sleep. It calmed like it always did, so it made it a little less likely to lose control, but even when I felt like I was losing I teleported as far away as possible." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You are stupid. If you had told me, we would work it out somehow. At least then I would know that you didn't leave me for good." I said also with tears in my eyes.

"I know I'm stupid. But how could even think that I left for good? I told you that I would go until I became the man that you needed and deserved."

"And how was I supposed to know what that meant? You always diminish yourself. You never thought you are what I deserve. Just how little you deserved me. I needed and still need you and here you are telling me that you left because you didn't want me dead. YOU KILLED ME by leaving. I died inside when the wolves came back and told me that you were nowhere to be found. Not even in your hiding spot. The only reason I am still here is because Carlisle told me that if I kept that up I would lose Leo. He was the last part of you that I had and that's why I went back to hanging out with the family again." I yelled in his face.

"I KNOW OKAY? But I couldn't risk it. I couldn't......... I just......... I just couldn't lose you." He said in a low voice.

"What if you lost me anyway?" I asked coldly.

"At least you'd be alive. If you were happy with someone else, I wouldn't stand in the way. I know my stunt probably cost me you and our relationship, but you and everyone are alive." He said looking away. I walked over to him.

"You are the only one that can make me happy. But you have to understand that I can't keep doing this. I can't lose you like that every time you receive new powers or whatever. Leo needs his father and I need my future husband. You have to talk to me, baby." I said the last lifting his chin up so he could look at me.

"And I don't want you to. I just want to get this whole thing over with so we can get back to normal. Or at least a better version of normal. Where you know everything there is to know about me. But I know that can't happen for some time. I know I have to get your trust back first." He said and I smiled.

"At least you realized that. Now why don't start telling me about that life of yours?" I asked settling down.

"What do you wanna know first?" He asked.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" I asked as he laughed. God I've missed his laugh.

"Annabeth." He answered and I sat there wide-eyed.

"You lost your virginity when you were 600 years old?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, before that I was on a vampire killing spree if you don't remember, so having sex wasn't one of my top priorities." He answered.

"What's the best fuck you have ever had?"

"Best fuck huh? I would say our time in my secret hiding spot which is not so secret anymore." He said and I blushed.

"Best day of your life?"

"The day I'm going to marry you." He answered and I smiled.

"Best day before you met me?"

"The last day I spent with my parents." He said and his smile faded.

"Any other phyco ex-girlfriends I should worry about?"

"Phyco? Like going berserk on you? Not really."

"Have ever cheated?"

"No. Even if I wasn't in love with my previous girlfriends I found it highly unacceptable to mistreat a woman like that." I asked him many more questions about his life and like he had promised a few hours ago he answered each and every one of them.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I finally asked.

"Before I left." He answered.

"Why did you torture yourself like that?"

"Because when I'm weak it's more difficult to lose control of my powers. Since I'm weak, their attempt to set themselves free through me is less powerful so it's easier to practice controlling them."

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked.

"It does and Esme suggested I go while you were asleep, but I promised that I would take care Leo, so I didn't." he answered.

"Well you goof, let's get back so you can end your torture and I can hold my baby." I said and he laughed. "What? I missed him."

"I know the feeling." He answered and got up offering me his hand, which I took gladly. We walked back to the house and after he kissed his son's forehead he went hunting, while I was left alone with my savior. The reason I didn't kill myself when Blake was gone. My baby. My son. Leo.


End file.
